Finding Lucy
by SwiftingSwift13
Summary: Natsu left for a few years to get stronger, but when he comes back, he find Lucy is missing! Everyone believes her to be dead, but Natsu doesn't think so. This story follows the quest of Natsu searching for Lucy. What will he give up to find her? Disclaimer: All I own is the story, nothing else. Not Fairy Tail or the Fairy Tail characters. Main ship: NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, so I know it probably will be a bit messy, but no hate plz! Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail! But I do own this story ^.^**

**Pairings:**

**NaLu**

**JerZa**

**GruVia  
GaLe**

**ElfGreen**

**MiFe (Mira x Freed)**

**CaBa (Cana x Bacchus)**

"I'M BACK!" Natsu yelled as he barged through the guild doors.

Everyone stared at him like he was a wild dog, then they just went back to the random things they were doing  
Natsu though, 'They aren't mad are they?'

Mira, seeming to read his mind said, "Of course they're upset, you left the guild for two years, and..." Mira stopped mid-sentence and started crying.

That's when Grey came in the guild, "Natsu", he growled.

Natsu had no idea what was going on, but it didn't seem like a good time to fight with Grey. He turned back to Mirajane trying to comfort her. "What's wrong Mira?" He asked.

Mira though, 'I don't know how I can tell this to Natsu or if I even should!"

Mira then got up, and ran out the guild doors, surprising no one but Natsu. Natsu worried about what was going on asked, "Why's Mira crying? What happened?"

The guild was so quiet you could hear a feather fall. Erza smashed her hand on the table and ran out sniffling. 'Wait, was Erza sniffling?' Natsu though. Erza never cried or even sniffled. The fact Erza was crying made him angry so he yelled, "What's going on!?"

A few people got up and walked out of the guild, as the headmaster came from his office. Natsu looked at Makarov and repeated his question. Makarov then sighed and said, "Natsu, why do you think the guild's so upset?"

Natsu said, "I don't know? They're mad at me?"

It stung when it sunk in it was probably his fault everyone was crying.  
Headmaster then said, "Natsu, no. It's Lucy. She was really angry with you for leaving, so she went on a job by herself." Natsu, being as dense as he was, just kept staring at gramps with an expression that said 'So?' Gramps then let out the biggest sigh Natsu had heard from him and finished his answer with, "Natsu, the reason everyone's so upset is, Lucy hasn't been back for a year. It was a day long quest."

Natsu, again being denser than ever said, "She's probably just exploring or something."

Grey spoke up and said, "Natsu, there's no doubt about it. Lucy's dead."

Natsu didn't remember a thing that happened after that.

**So what did you think? Is Lucy still alive? How will Natsu take this? I'll be posting every Saturday and Sunday. I might post during the weekday if words are flowing out of my brain at 100mph. Well I hope you enjoyed! I'll be reading the comments, so leave suggestions below! I will credit you for ideas if I use your ideas. Tysm bai!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Sorry I'm posting this a bit late in the day. The power went out twice, and the TV was on behind me, so I was watching it a lot. But excuses aside, here ya go! Chapter two of Finding Lucy. Enjoy!**

**Natsu POV**

"Where am I?" I muttered aloud as I opened my eyes adjusting to the light. Then it hit me like a train when I remembered Lucy was missing. I heard a weird choking sound like someone was in pain. I looked around, realizing I was in Lucy's apartment. No one was with me though, so I figured I must have made the sound.

Suddenly Erza, Grey, Happy, and Wendy burst in yelling, "Natsu! We found you!" They seemed pretty happy that they found him, which confused him. Before I could say anything Grey said, "Pinkie, why'd you run out of the guild hall like that?"

I brushed off the pinkie insult and realized I must have ran to Lucy's looking for her after I blanked out. I just replied to Grey with a grunt.

Grey then said, "Don't reply with a grunt, you really are a flame brain!" I glared at Grey then jumped out the window.

"Natsu!" Everyone yelled.

I just kept running. Away from Magnolia, to find Lucy. I was finding Lucy, no matter what it took. Happy, who had flown out the window after me was not too far behind me, while the others were seriously lagging behind me. "Happy!" I yelled, "Where did Lucy go for her job?" I knew I could trust Happy, that he wouldn't take me back to the others, but after Lucy instead.

He yelled back, "A town really far away, it's called Meriden. I stopped running for a second, so Happy could grab me, and we could fly there. As I expected, Happy grabbed me and kept flying away from Grey, Erza, and Wendy, who were still chasing me. He started flying left and told me, "Meriden is this way". I just nodded as we flew in silence away from magnolia, towards Lucy, and towards a new adventure.

**Lucy's POV (Before Natsu left)**

We both flop on the ground, exhausted from defeating a dinosaur-like monster.

Natsu grins at me and says, "I beat him".

I roll my eyes and laugh, making sure to emphasize the we, replied with, "We beat him".

I wish the moment could last forever, but I know it wouldn't.  
"What are we going to do about the monster?" I said out of the blue.

He just shrugged and said, "I think the villagers said something about having a shrinking spell they were going to use."

I started hearing snore and my eye twitched. Natsuuuuuu..." I said about to get up and slap him for falling asleep, but he looked so innocent. 'Who'd slap awake an innocent cute sleeping boy?' I asked myself. 'Not me', I replied to myself. I ended up just falling asleep too.

I woke to a loud, annoying sound. I tried opening my eyes, but they wouldn't open and I panicked. Once my eyes adjusted, I realized my eyes were open; I was just in a dark area. A cold, dark area. Wait, hadn't I fallen asleep next to hot Natsu (**Jhaha see what I did there? *wink wink*)** in a bright meadow?

There was that annoying sound again. I realized, it wasn't some weird sound, it was a muffled yell. I looked around looking for the source, when I saw Natsu tied up and with a mouth gag.

I realized I was also tied up. Where in the Mavis am I?

I crawled over to Natsu, barely making it, due to the short chain that goes from my hands into the ground. Since I had no mouth gag on I said, "Natsu burn off your chains!" He shook his head for some reason, then said something I couldn't understand due to the gag.

I turned around and tried to pull off his gag, but I quickly realized I couldn't reach his mouth to pull it off. I thought up ways to get off his gag, when I realized the only way to get it off. I turned around to Natsu, blushing furiously. Natsu, there's only one way to get your gag off. His eyes widened even more than they already were and he nodded furiously.

Natsu, we h-have to k-k-k-kiss. Natsu stopped nodding, eyes widening the biggest I've ever seen any eyes widened, and his face was as red as Erza's hair. I'm surprised he even knew what a kiss was, considering he was so dense.

I closed my eyes for a second, taking a deep, shaky breath. I leaned in hesitantly, and before I knew it, my lips were touching his. That moment felt like forever, my heart stopped for a second. I grabbed his gag and pulled it off of his mouth, ending the kiss.

Natsu looked at me, not speaking, which confused me, considering I though he wouldn't stop talking. Then he did something I would never have expected. He kissed me, not for any reason other than to kiss me.

Our kiss was interrupted by a sound that sounded like a man's voice say, "Tch, I have to deal with these lovebirds? Actually, come to think of it, it'll be fun."

The man started laughing, and I heard a screeching noise, like a metal door opening. Guess that means we're in a metal cell.

All of the sudden, Natsu whispered in my ear, "They have magic counteracting shackles. We're in an underground cell about a week away from where we defeated the monster."

I gasped and thought, 'I've been out for a week, possible even more? How is that even possible? It felt like a few hours!'

Natsu, seeming to read my thoughts whispered, "You were under the influence of sleep magic."

A dim light turned on in the room, and a bulky man walked up to us. I squinted my eyes as they adjusted to the light. The man walked over to me and Natsu and started laughing.

"I didn't know anyone can look this bad", he said still laughing.

I looked at myself; I was covered in dirt and cuts. I must have been dragged here. Natsu started growling at the man, and so the laughing stopped.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself, how rude. I'm Feridan. I'm from a dark guild that takes assassination missions", the man said.

Natsu's eyes widened in fear, at first I thought it was for himself, but he scooted in front of me.

"Oh protecting your girlfriend, huh?" Feridan said. "Fine. I'll beat you up some first, then I'll have the enjoyment of killing your girlfriend in front of you" he said snickering.  
I was too afraid to even blush at him calling me Natsu's girlfriend. 'He'd beat Natsu up then kill me?' I thought in horror. I looked at Natsu, worried about him. I'd never seen him like this, he was shaking really badly, and it looked like he was crying!

This couldn't be happening, no. No, no, and no. This is not happening; it's all just a dream. I wasn't waking up though, 'why am I not waking up?' I yelled in my head. I started crying as Natsu was punched and thrown around like a pillow. I tried to make myself get up to try to stop it, but my legs wouldn't move. Natsu coughed up blood then said, "Luce, don't cry. Please." I stifled my sobs, but I couldn't help it and started crying even more.

When Natsu looked like he couldn't take anymore, Feridan walked over to me picking me up by my hair. I scratched, and Natsu tried getting up.

Feridan started laughing and said, "Oh so you've still got fight, huh? Not after you see your puny little girlfriend dead", he said as he threw me across the room.

I already couldn't move, I don't understand how Natsu could be beat up for so long and be able to still move. Natsu collapsed onto the ground, barely conscious. I couldn't stand it anymore, I forced myself to move. Feridan looked at me surprised and amused.

"I'm surprised a weak girl like you could even survive that. Look like you'll be a lo-" Feridan was saying before I rammed into him. I elbowed him hard in the stomach and spat in his face, then kneed him in his groin. I turned my back to him, grabbing his keys and going over to Natsu. I unlocked his shackles, then handed him the keys so he could unlock mine. He barely managed to do it due to the fact he was half conscious.

He tried standing up, but couldn't. I searched the cell to see if Happy was in it. He was in a dark corner, thankfully, barely injured.

I ran over to him and shook him saying, "Happy, wake up, we have to go now!" I looked over to Feridan to see he was already recovering.

Happy mumbled, "Luce, where's my fish?"

I grabbed Happy and shook him again saying, "Happy, we're in a cell, our jailer is about to snap out of his pain. Natsu is beaten up badly; you have to fly him out now." I emphasized the now very strongly. Happy snapped out of it and flew over to Natsu.

"Natsu", He whimpered.

"Common Happy let's go!" I yelled as I unlocked the cell. I opened the door, made sure Happy was behind me with Natsu, and ran out. I somehow managed to find the exit in less than two minutes, so I fumbled through the keys looking for the right one. I could already hear the assassin jailer after us.

"Aha!" I triumphantly said as one of the keys fit and unlocked the door. I threw it open and ran, I was temporarily blinded, but I still kept running.

"Happy!" I yelled making sure he was following.

"Yeah Lushey?" he replied.

I sighed and yelled, "Good, just making sure you were following me!"

I kept running and running until I was about to pass out. Making sure it was just Happy following me; I dropped down on the ground trying to catch my breath.

I cried until I was out of tears, as I petted Happy.

Sometime, after I finished crying Natsu woke up. He looked around confused then saw me, with tear marks down my face, so he gave me a hug. I smiled, even though I was still upset about the whole ordeal.

I quickly came back to my senses and said, "Natsu, we have to get back to the guild before the guy catches up." He nodded as a reply. We walked silently with Happy sleeping on Natsu's head.

When nightfall came we camped out under a small tree. I fell asleep on his warm lap, not too long after he fell asleep. That routine repeated for three days until we got back to Fairy Tail.

I walked into the guild with Natsu, tired and hungry. All eyes popped open and they ran up to us showering us with questions. We just ignored them and asked Mira for food.

Natsu was slightly less depressed than me so he answered a few questions. He told them where we'd been and what happened, but nothing else.

The next morning, when I was finally happier, clean, and fed, I found the note.

_Lucy,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you. I didn't know what to do. My brain was too foggy. I guess that means I need to train. And a lot. So, this is a see you later note. I'll be back in a few years. I just don't want to be that weak anymore. Goodbye isn't right, because I will be back. So, see you in a few years._

_-Natsu_

I didn't leave my apartment for a month after that.

**-So? Whadda think? Sorry about the fact there was a kiss in chapter two, but I didn't want this to be a depressing chapter, so I had to add something happy to it. I know this chapter's a little weird and a bit random, but I also wanted to do an explanation for Natsu leaving. I didn't want to do it later on, because I didn't really wanna have a random time for it. This seemed like the best time to do it. Sorry if there are errors in it, I was pretty tired while writing this, and I spent all day on it. The next time I will defiantly release a chapter is on Saturday, but if I get full of idea, I'll post one sometime this week. I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment with ideas or how you felt about the chapter. I'm always open to suggestions. And remember I will give credit for any ideas I'm given that I use! Tysm for reading! P.S. I'll be writing Lucy POV for the first part of the next chapter, to show her going on the mission where she goes missing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy everyone! I don't really have anything to say in the intro, so here ya go! Chapter three of Finding Lucy!**

**Lucy POV (When she dissapears/dies)**

About a year has passed since Natsu left the note. I managed to leave my apartment, but all I do is drink and take big, dangerous jobs. I earn enough for rent and barely enough for food, because I spend most of my food money on alcohol.

I have no money for my rent and it's due tomorrow. I decide to get a job, so I go over to the request board and grab the most dangerous looking job. I show Mira the flyer, and she huffs then files it.

As I'm walking away Mirajane speaks up, "Lucy, I know you miss Natsu, and are trying to get his attention and all. But don't you think this is going too far?"

I don't even bother replying as I walk out of the guild hall.

Although I won't admit it to anyone, I do miss Natsu and am doing these dangerous jobs to get his attention. I just wish he would notice and stop me already.

I reach the town, Meriden, an hour before sunset, due to walking on foot. I can't stand the train anymore, since Natsu's not there to be motion sick.

It's not hard to spot the monster. It's two stories high, and breaking down a forest. It has black scales, stands on two legs, and has teeth that can snap metal in half.

I summon Loke and tell him, "The usual, just beat up that monster". Loke gives me a glare, which he does every time I'm on a monster quest, then starts attacking it.

I pull out my whip, and run up to the monster. I grab one of the monster's feet with my whip trying to trip it. The monster doesn't even flinch; it just looks at me and roars, covering me in slobber.

That's why Loke yells to me, "Lucy, something's wrong. This monster is a heterowar, a normally peaceful monster. And its eyes are completely black with a green tint. I think it's possessed, but I've never seen a possession spell affect a creature this way."

I just snort. 'Maybe Natsu will notice this and come back' I think to myself.

Instead of backing down, I start attacking the heterowar more viciously. The heterowar gets very upset and swings its tail at me, knocking me into a tree since I didn't even bother dodging it.

Loke starts to protest, but before he can resist it, I send him back to the spirit world.

I start yelling rude things at the monster like, "Hey ugly, over here!" This gets the heterowar's attention pretty quickly, and it starts attacking me.

I dodge the strikes that look the most painful, but I let myself get hit by the ones I can deal with.

I fight with the monster for about an hour, when I'm about to pass out. I see the monster's tail above me, but before I can decide if I should dodge it or not. It comes smashing down on me, but not before I see a figure emerge from the shadows. "Who is that?" I think before I black out.

**Don't worry! The story's not over yet. This is just a little in the middle of the POVs talk thingy. Okay, so yeah. That's when Lucy disappears. I'm done with Lucy's POV, at least for a while. If she's still alive, (I knows if she is or isn't, but you guys don't know for sure yet =D) I will do some more Lucy POVs. So yeah. On to Natsu's POV!**

**Natsu POV**

We've been flying for about half a day now. Happy says the town is close, but I still can't see it.

I hope we get there soon; Lucy's probably waiting for me. I just imagine her saying, 'Natsu, what took you so long? I've been staying in this town for a year waiting for you to find me!' That sounds a lot like what she would say. Actually, she'd probably just slap us, hug us, then stuff our faces in the ground and walk away.

I grin like an idiot at the thought, when I suddenly spot something in the distance.

"Happy, Land ho! Pull into port and lower the anchor!" I yell with the biggest smile plastered on my face.

"Aye aye captain!" Happy replies circling down towards the town.

'We're finally here!' I think with excitement. I can't wait to see Lucy again!

When we land in the town, we find it deserted.

"That's weird. Happy, this is Meriden, right?" I questioned.

"Aye sir" Happy said in a slightly disappointed voice.

I look around the town. The roofs look like they've been smashed in, and the windows are shattered to pieces. The grass is dry and crunches under my feet. There's a nearby forest, with some vegetation, with trees that must have been kicked or punched down.

I decide that the village ruins are completely destroyed, and I'm not going to find anything there, so I go to the forest. I look around for any signs of Lucy, but it's too dark to see.

"Happy, it's too hard to see right now, let's sleep and explore in the morning" I say with a sigh.

We fell asleep unaware of all that had happened before we came to the town in search of Lucy. Unaware of the big task ahead of us. And unaware of what happened to Lucy. This was only the beginning.

**DUN DUN DUN. Sorry for such a cheesy ending xD. I just didn't feel like I could end this chapter without it. I will be doing alternant endings to this story, so don't worry if you don't like the official ending. I will also be doing POVs of the other characters like Erza and Levis, so I can pair them up with the boys. This will add some humor and fangirling/fanboying in the midst of the stiffness of the story. I'll be doing that probably every three chapters. That means next chapter is a POV of someone other than Lucy or Natsu. If I run out of pairings before I have finished my chapters, I will do more pairings like for example RoWe (Romeo x Wendy). The ending/major climax of the fanfic, (In my opinion), is going to be killer! I thought of it last night and honestly can't wait to share it with you guys! You'll probably be glad to know, I also edited some errors I had made in the previous chapters. I already have so many plans for fanfics (Fairy Tail of course) that I don't think I've ever seen before. I can't wait to make them! For now, I will be working on one fanfic at a time, so I don't get a roadblock and post a chapter late. I don't want to do that to you guys!** **Sorry it was kinda short, but I am posting this on an unofficial posting day. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tysm for reading! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This chapter is what I'm going to call a special. I'm going to focus on someone else's POV, and do a chapter on them and their pairing. If you want to know all the pairing's I'm doing, just check the intro to chapter one. This special will be Erza's POV, and it'll be JerZa 3. I hope you enjoy!**

**Erza's POV**

I had just found and returned a cat to it's owner for my mission. I was walking back when I passed by three hooded characters.

I made sure to unsuspiciously follow them, and make sure I was a good bit behind them. 'Let's just hope these mysterious figures don't do anything bad, and they just pass through' I think to myself.

They turn a corner to a back road, and after a few seconds, I follow. I make sure I'm ready to requip if they try anything.

Suddenly they stop, and one of them throws a rock-like object as I requip and easily block it.

The rock almost hits me in the back when I hear an all too familiar voice say, "Erza?" I turn to the voice to see the three have taken their hoods off.

"Jellal, Meridy, Ultear?" I say in shock. I requip back to my normal clothes and say, "How long have you been here? You should have come by Fairy Tail!"

Jellal says, "Remember, we have to keep a low profile, we are wanted by the council."

"I'm so stupid, I can't believe I forgot. Sorry, it's just I haven't seen you since the grand magic games" I reply.

This time Meredy speaks, "Jellal has been trying to keep away from Fairy Tail. It's so he won't see you and go up to you instead of passing by."

Jellal stops her from saying anymore by putting a hand over her mouth and saying, "Because you're my oldest friend".

Meredy glares at Jellal as he uncovers her mouth and I just snort laugh.

"Anyways, Jellal, how about we catch up sometime, maybe go to a park sometime. It's not like the council's gonna be looking for you in a park" I say.

He thinks about it for a second then Ultear says for him, "He'd love to. He can actually do it right now."

Jellal starts to say something, but Meredy and Ultear are already gone. He just sighs and says, "Okay, where's the closest park?"

I grin and pull him towards Westfront park.

Once we reach the park we sit down under a tree out of breath from running here.

I laugh and say, "That's the fastest I've run in ages, how about you?"  
He laughs and says, "Same".

We sit there in silence for a few moments when I say, "So, that fiancee of yours, she doesn't exist right?"

Jellal looks at me surprised that I figured it out so easily and says with a sigh, "No, I made it up. I didn't want us to get attached to each other just for me to leave."

I then turn to him, our lips only a few inches apart and say, "Then don't leave, stay here. We can work things out with the council".

You know how boys usually kiss girls? Well that wasn't the case, I, Erza Scarlet, kissed Jellal Fernandes. It didn't matter that he was in a traveling guild called crime sorciere and it didn't matter he was hunted by the council, there was only that moment.

Eventually, I managed to convince the council Jellal had changed, and that he had lost his memories (I didn't tell them the part where he got his memories back). He was no longer hunted by the council, and he placed his small guild of crime sorciere in Magnolia. I didn't worry about Lucy being missing and probably dead, Natsu searching for her, or any other problem in my life. All that mattered was I had Jellal beside me.

**-Heh, sorry it was cheesy and short, I didn't know how to write it and this was the only way I could think of writing it. I also mentioned Natsu and Lucy, to show when this story takes place. Probably most of these specials are going to take place when Natsu's looking for Lucy. By the way, I think this is the perfect time to tell you all this since this is a chapter on Erza. I have an account with my friend on instagram called MavisAndErza, if you like Mavis or Erza, you should check it out. Sorry, I don't mean to advertise, I just though some of you might enjoy it. Thanks for reading and double thanks if you check out me and my friend's account. Tysm xoxo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup guys! I don't have much to say right now, so I'm just gonna get to the point, chapter five, here we go!**

**Natsu POV (Current time btw)**

I open my eyes blinded by the strange natural lighting inside my house. I groaned and rolled over my face in my - wait, this isn't a pillow - It's dirt!

I quickly remembered I was looking for Lucy, and that I had fallen asleep in the mysterious village.

He woke Happy up, after much fish bribery and mumbling from Happy, and quickly went back to the forest. He ended up in the same spot as before, probably where the battle happened.

The battle site was a pretty huge, dirt filled, clearing. Most of the trees were knocked down, and there appeared to have been footprints previously, but they had been washed away by wind and dirt.

I continued studying the area until a piece of fabric caught my eye. I run over to it, and pick it up. A thin black piece of cloth. Natsu frowned because he knew Lucy hated the color black, but was confused when he smelled a small bit of scent still coming from it.

"That's weird" Natsu said aloud.

Happy replied with, "What did you find something?" as he flew over to Natsu.

Natsu nodded and said, "Yeah, I found a thin black piece of cloth, but Lucy'd never wear black cause she hates the color."

"Well, what's so weird about that?" Happy replied confused.

Natsu then finished with, "Lucy's scent is faintly coming from it".

Happy just stood there a bit dazed that Lucy's scent was coming from her least favorite color.

After they got over the shock, Natsu gripped the piece of cloth in his hand examining it.

He may be dense, but he is really good at finding what happened by clues and the landscape. Small mounds meant something big and heavy was swung on the ground, the crushed trees also means the opponent was large, and Lucy's piece of cloth meant she was being beaten.

'Luce couldn't have been eaten could she?' He thought about that for a second, but quickly shoved the thought out of his mind. Lucy was not dead. He was not going to think or believe that.

He got a good whiff of Lucy's cloth as memories flooded his mind.

_She was crying. He couldn't stand to see her cry. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't stand to see Lucy cry. He hated when any other member of Fairy Tail cried, but he felt like he was dying inside when Luce cried._

_"I will always be here for you, so save the tears for when it's a happy moment" Natsu said._

_Lucy's eyes widened at the words and she replied with, "Always? Promise?"_

_Natsu grinned his toothy grin he knew wrapped Luce around his finger _**(Natsu's not so dense he can't tell Lucy likes him. He just doesn't know exactly what "like" means. Gosh Natsu, stop being so dense but not dense!)**

_"Promise, always." That made her cheer up and stop crying, which was a big relief to him._

**_*Time skip in memory lane*_**

_Something was defiantly wrong with him. He kept looking Lucy over when she walked up to him. Not only that, but she looked a lot prettier all of the sudden. Was he sick, or under some sort of spell or something?_

_Natsu decided to ask Mirajane since she seemed to know a lot._

_"Mira, I think I'm under a spell or sick or something" Natsu said tiredly._

_Mira just chuckled and said, "Well Natsu, tell me the effects."_

_For some reason Mira had the biggest and creepiest grin yet. He knew now, that Mira was the wrong person to ask this, but it was too late. Mira was staring at him with her demonic looking eyes._

_He huffed and said, "Well there's a girl that suddenly started looking prettier and she hasn't changed her look at all. Also I keep staring at her, and noticing things I never noticed. I get a little nervous around her too, even though she's my best friend and I have no reason to be nervous!"_

_Mira started grinning even more, which I didn't know was possible, and said, "Natsu, it's a sorta spell. It's called love."_

_Natsu just cocked his head and said, "What's that?"_

_Mira just started cracking up laughing, as all the guild members turned to make sure she wasn't dying or killing anyone. Once they decided she was just randomly laughing, they turned back to what they were doing._

_Natsu, suddenly embarrassed, by what she acted like was common knowledge, he didn't know about._

_Mira just handed him a dictionary and opened it up to the word love. Natsu read it, his expression staying the same. _

_"Yeah, I knew I loved Lucy. She is my family and all." Natsu said obviously annoyed._

_Mira just sighed in frustration and said after face palming, "There's two kinds of love Natsu. Love for family and friends, and love for those who are more. Lucy is that more. When someone's in love, they often kiss." She stopped remembering Natsu probably doesn't know what a kiss is._

_Because of that fact, she added, "There's different types of kisses, but I'll only go over two with you. There's the kiss on the cheek, where someone touches their lips to your cheek. That's often for a sign of gratitude, normally given to someone that the person likes. Then their's a kiss on the lips. It's more that just touching your lips together. It's a sign of love. Not of family and friends love, but of love for the more people. You'll understand when it happens to you."_

_Natsu just stood there dumbfounded at all Mira told him._

_Mira then finished with, "The signs are, you'll catch yourself staring at her, your gaze lingering on her lips, wanting to keep her safe more that anything in the world, and being willing to die for her."_

Before he knew it, he started crying. Those two memories made his heart want to crumble into pieces. He never got to really tell Lucy he loved her. He had so many opportunities to, but never did.

He gripped the cloth tighter as if it was his lifeline, and as if someone was going to try and rip it out of his hands.

Suddenly he chocked on Lucy's familiar scent. He perked up. Lucy's scent! It wouldn't be hard to find her since he can smell her now.

He followed the sweet scent of strawberries and vanilla, with a hint of smoke. That was probably his fault, since he smelled like smoke and was always with her before he left.

His words echoed in his head.

_"Promise, always."_

Natsu Dragneel was determined to find Lucy Heartfillia and prove to the others she's not dead. Will he be too late? Will he find Lucy alive or dead? Will she hate him for leaving her? The world may never know.

**-Haha joking on that final sentence. Anyone else get that quote? Tootsie pop? No? Just me? K. Anyyy ways xD I forgot to mention something about the MavisAndErza acc, I'm Mavis and my friend Hope, is Erza. Just so you don't get us mixed up xP. So how'd you enjoy that ending? Natsu's finally going after Lucy! What state do you think Lucy will be in when he finds her? Dead? Mad? Sad? Beaten? Of course you can guess other things but leave in your review what you think will be the case with Lucy. Ahh, you're gonna hate me but also love me when he finds Lucy. But anywhooo, I still can't believe I've already written 5 chapters on a fanfic I started last week. Normally I can't write one word in a month when I write xD. I guess it helps that I have this awesome community supporting me. I know this is kinda sappy to say, but thanks for being so supportive of me and my story. I really appreciate it. ^.^. I've never met a community as nice as you all, and I'm glad to have joined the community. Tysm xoxo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tehehehehehehe, I meant to post this earlier today, but I slept late on accident, woops! Anywho, I'm reavealing a hint as to what happened to Lucy in this chapter. Gihi, GIHIHI, GIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI. xD Sorry, just a bit excited =P Well, here ya go! Chapter 6 of Finding Lucy!**

_Suddenly he chocked on Lucy's familiar scent. He perked up. Lucy's scent! It wouldn't be hard to find her since he can smell her now._

_He followed the sweet scent of strawberries and vanilla, with a hint of smoke. That was probably his fault, since he smelled like smoke and was always with her before he left._

**Natsu POV**

The branches slap across my face, leaving cuts and bruises. I don't care though. I have Lucy's scent, and am determined to follow it before something, like it vanishes, happens.

Happy was yelling for me to slow down, but I wasn't going to. Finding Lucy was all that mattered at the moment. Happy should go faster, I shouldn't slow down.

As the sun was setting, I broke, out of the woods, into a large clearing. From the looks of it, trees had been destroyed here, but they had been cleaned up.

A moment after I reached that conclusion, Happy burst out of the trees toppling me over, and sending us rolling.

Now we were in one of the many ditches in the clearing. It was oval shaped, and kind of deep. That meant no climbing out.

"Happy, can you fly us out?" I asked Happy.

He nodded and grabbed me, pulling me a good bit into the air.

"Happy, actually can I get a higher view of the area before we land?" I asked.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied.  
We kept rising and rising, until I could clearly see the area.

I gasped, this wasn't a clearing, this was a footprint. A huge footprint to be exact. That little oval shaped ditch we were in, was a paw pad! I didn't know something could be so large! I hung there, in Happy's paws, gaping at the big paw print.

Then I realized, whatever owns this paw print, has Lucy!

I said with a lot enthusium, "Happy, can you keep flying in the direction we were going to find Lucy? I think I know what happened!"

Happy again replied with, "Aye sir!", but with more enthusiam.

We flew all night, passing five more footprints. When the sun rose, Happy couldn't continue anymore, so I walked, and carried the sleeping Happy.

Sometime during the walk, I fell asleep.

"Happy?" I mumbled, slowly regaining consciousness.

"Natsu, you're finally awake!" Happy said quite excitedly.

"Did I really fall asleep?" I questioned

Happy replied with, "Yes, but that doesn't matter, look!"

I rubbed my eyes and looked at where happy was pointing. There were claw marks on a tree in front of me, and a note. I crawled over to the note and read it, Even if you do successfully find us, which is high doubtful, you will never get her back. She's gone, for good.

I growled, and looked at Happy saying, "Max. Speed."

Happy, who seemed almost as angry as me, said, "Already done."

Happy then grabbed me and flew following the footprints once more.

I know Lucy isn't dead, or as they said, 'Gone for good'. Lucy's going to be fine; she is a member of Fairy Tail after all. And she's got me. I'm not going to abandon her, no matter what. Luce is alive, and I'm never going to think otherwise. Lucy, the girl I love, is going to come back to Fairy Tail, come back to me. Luce isn't dead.

**? POV**

Haha. Appears the pyro is still coming after us. Guess he doesn't take no for an answer. Oh well, we'll get to crush his heart right in front of our faces, right?

"Indeed"

Time to make soot out of flames. Man, it'll be fun destroying the young, innocent man's heart.

"Oh, and I'll have the most fun, since I will be the one shattering it."

*The two start laughing*

**MUAHAHA, so whadda think? Who are these two mysterious people? Hm, you'll have to find out later. Sorry the chapter's short, I kinda rushed the mystery POV cause I'm about to have a sleepover. Well ttyl tysm for reading xoxo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Gihi, sorry I'm posting so late. I wasn't back home from my sleepover til like three, then I had a bunch of stuff to do, then I was just too lazy to write xP. But, I'm here now! Withhhh… chapter 7 of Finding Lucy =3**

Man, it's like they traveled for years… wait. They sorta did kinda travel for a year.

We've passed multiple damaged towns, tons of footprints, and found a still inhabited village at the end of the footprint trail. In fact, we are at the village that still has people in it right now.

Man, why is this village raining so much?! It's like someone dumped an infinite cold ice filled bucket of water from the sky. It's freezing due to the rain, and everyone's hiding inside.

I've been knocking on doors, and this is the last door I need to knock on.

*Knock Knock*

"Hello?" someone says as I look for the voice. I notice a small boy, about the age of six, behind the door.

"Hi, my name is Natsu Dra-" I was trying to say before an elderly lady came to the door and yelled, "We want nothing to do with the guild that ruined our town!"

I stood there in shock as the door was slammed in my face. Guild that ruined their town? "But I'm from Fairy Tail, and we don't ruin towns!" I yelled at the now closed door.

No response. Just great. The town thinks I ruined their town. Do they mean the rain?

I was pulled by my thoughts, no literally pulled; someone was tugging on my pants. A little girl it seems.

"Do you know what's happened to the town?" I questioned the little girl.

She nodded and softly said, "Yes, a girl from Fairy Tail told us we'd be stuck in her eternal rain until she gets what she wants."

"Who is this girl? Do you know?" I then asked confused, and a little excited I might get my answer.

She shook her head, crushing my spirits, but then said, "But I know where she stays. In a hut, down that cobblestone path. It's easy to see due to it being a bright blue."

Encouraged by knowing this girl's location, I forced a smiles and said, "Thanks little girl, I'll kick this imposter right out and fix your town." Before she could even respond, I was running down the cobblestone path, towards this mystery imposter.

I noticed the hut, quite quickly in fact. As the young girl said, it was a bright blue cottage that was impossible to miss.

I punched down the door and flamed up my fists, ready to fight this imposter. I noticed a figure huddled in the corner, making some weird sound.

I said, "Why are you bothering these people? They never did anything to you! Who are you, and why are you impersonating a Fairy Tail member."

I heard a female voice say back, "Natsu, is that you? Juvia isn't impersonating, and doesn't want to bother the villagers. The villagers are just nearby. It's like when Juvia was a child." The girl started crying, and it seemed like she had cried a lot, because the noise coming out of her mouth was dry and cracked.

That's when I realized, this wasn't an impersonator! This was Juvia! But I thought she got over her rain problem when she met Gray.

"Didn't your rain go away?" I asked Juvia

"Yes, Juvia's rain went away, but then Fairy Tail fell apart, we couldn't function with Lucy's loss, and you searching for her. So, everyone went their own ways. Gray was with Juvia for a little, but then Gray got frustrated with Juvia, and left. Juvia hasn't seen him in a month, and Juvia feels bad and wishes to apologize for angering Gray.

I stared at Juvia, shocked that she would think Gray would leave her over being annoyed by her. There had to be another reason.

"Juvia, was Gray acting weird at all before he got angry and left?"

"No Juvia did not notice Gray acting weird"

Hm, that's weird. Gray being perfectly normal and just leaving Juvia like that? Is that possible? No, it isn't. Maybe the people that kidnapped Lucy kidnapped Gray? Highly doubtful. Well then where did he go?

"Happy wake up" I said as I pulled Happy off my head and shook him awake.

"Mrph?" was Happy's response.

"Happy, Gray got frustrated with Juvia, and then disappeared for a month. Do you have any ideas to what happened?"

"I wish I could say aye, but I can't" Happy said disappointedly.

Darn. Not even Happy knows what might have happened.

I need to help Juvia, so I can get this town to like, well Fairy Tail **(even though the members are spread out everywhere, it still exists)**. When this town appreciated us, I can ask them about what happened and if they know anything about Lucy.

Now, where to start? Where would Gray disappear to and why? Maybe he used his frustration as an excuse to go do something? I don't know. But for Gray to leave Juvia, something had to be going on. I wonder what. Where is Gray Fullbuster?

**MERRRPPP. Yup, in case you can't tell, this will be merging with an arc (or two *wink wink*). DO NOT WORRY! I will not have Gray as avatar or something. I just happened across this idea and thought of using it in the fanfic. I also thought this'd be the perfect way to introduce the next chapter of Gruvia =3. But yeah, the two arcs the fanfic is "merging with" will not have any of the major plots of the arc, just some ideas and names. But ye, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the fact it was focusing on Juvia's problem, I just want to kinda stretch the story some so that it won't end on like chapter ten or something xP. Question, do you want me to keep coming up with conflicts like these to Natsu finding Lucy, or do you want his to just find Lucy asap? I will also be making a theory come true in the fanfic, so sorry if you don't like or agree with the theory. The theory won't come until the end though (tehe). Everything's happening at the end of the story it seems xD. I dunno, I just keep coming up with story endings, and not ideas for the actually leading up to the ending part. *Sigh* Ye, but if you have any questions, just ask below. Also, I'll be writing more fanfics after I'm done with this one. I have lots of (in my opinion) great fanfic ideas. I'll be doing traditional, not ever done, sometimes done. So ya, very varied (xP). Leave a review below and it'd be nice if you included a question, what kind of thing you want to see in my future fanfics, an answer to the question I asked, and what ships you wanna see in my future fanfics. Btw I'm working on lengthening my chapters, so they won't be as short as they've been forever. I'll stop my rambling (and probably repetition of things one billion times) and leave ya'll now. Oneee last thing, (tehe) do you wanna see character interviews in my intros, or just random funny stuff in general? Ok tysm xoxo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup guys! I'm writing this on my laptop (Which has a barely functioning fan), and my fanfic isn't on my laptop, so the crossover of Natsu and Juvia's POV will be a bit different. I'll try and make it as the same as I can remember, but it doesn't mean it'll be perfect. Okay, so I got this idea from KissJupiter. I'm going to interview characters of Fairy Tail! Tell me guys if you don't like it. I just thought it would be something fun to add before the story ^.^ Btw, the Bubbles character is me. It's meh fav word (As stated on meh prof), so ye.**

**Bubbles: Hia'll! I'm doing character interviews =P. *Breaks fourth wall* Yup. That just happened. K nyway (Yes I spelt anyway nyway) I'm interviewing *drumroll* Lucy!**

**Lucy: Hi everyone!**

**Bubbles: So, Lucy, how do you feel about being dead?**

**Lucy: Wait, I'm dead?**

**Bubbles: Yup, just read this *Hands a tablet with my fanfic on it* *Fourth wall totally shattered***

**Lucy: Whoah. I guess I am. Why did Hiro kill me?**

**Bubbles: I guess this is where I disclaim… I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, IF I DID NO ONE WOULD WATCH IT. Cookie?**

**Lucy: Oh sure! Thanks!**

**Bubbles: Gihihi, no probbbb**

**Lucy: Huh? Why do I feel- *thud***

**Bubbles: Don't eat cookies from strangers =3. Plan Kidnap Lucy and take her place in Fairy Tail stage one complete =3. Now… where's the scissors to cut my hair…**

**Um… okay then. Here's chapter 8 of Finding Lucy!**

**Juvia POV**

_"Drip drip drop" Juvia say as Juvia walks past a blonde haired girl carrying a bag of groceries._

Juvia feels bad about that moment. Juvia wishes Gray-sama would come back, and make Juvia stop questioning why Juvia feels bad about that moment.

"Gray-sama, Juvia misses you so much" I mutter aloud.

Suddenly, someone burst through the door with flames on his fist. Oh my god, is he on fire!? Juvia hopes the poor boy is okay! Wait, is that Natsu-san?

After realizing he just asked me a question I say, "Natsu? Is that you?"

Juvia-san answers the questions he asked when he barged in. **(As I said, don't have the other chapters on this comp) **

"Gray-sama left Juvia" I say as I break out in tears.

"I left Lucy, so she went missing, and not I'm trying to find her" Natsu said. "But don't worry, will will find Gray.

Juvia nods, and wipes away Juvia's tears.

"Does Natsu-san promise he will find Gray-sama?"

"Yes, I will. I will bring him and Lucy back to Fairy Tail."

"But as Juvia said, Fairy Tail spread up. So at the moment, one could say, there is no Fairy Tail." Juvia said.

Natsu growled and said, "Fairy Tail does exist, and when I come back with Lucy, there better be a Fairy Tail. Here, I have an idea. While I get Lucy, you round up Fairy Tail."

"Juvia will try her best Natsu-san"

"Thank you Juvia"  
"No Juvia should thank you. You are searching for Gray-sama after all"

Natsu nodded his head, and Happy said, "We should go find Gray, so we can start going after Lucy again"

Natsu grabbed Juvia, and wordlessly ran out the door, following Gray's scent (Mint).

"Juvia is moving too fast" Juvia yelled at Natsu.

Natsu grimaced and looked at Juvia saying, "Okay, we'll slow down a bit."

We had been traveling for about an hour, going after Gray's scent, and we still haven't found him.

"Land ho!" Happy yelled.

Why do Happy and Natsu always use ship terms? Juvia doesn't know. Oh well.

"Drop the anchor Mr. Happy!" Natsu yelled.

Wait, Juvia has finally realized why Happy yelled land ho. There was a small hut up ahead!

"Juvia is so happy! Maybe whoever lives here knows where Gray-sama is!" Juvia said.

Natsu sped up a little bit, but Juvia didn't care, news of Gray-sama could be up ahead! Juvia is just so happy!

"We're here" Natsu said, snapping Juvia out of Juvia's thoughts.

Juvia shot a worried glance at Natsu as thousands of problems shot through Juvia's head. What if Gray-sama is dead. What if this person killed Gray-sama? What if they kill us? What if Gray-sama lives here to stay away from Juvia? What if- Juvia was about to think as Juvia was, once again, snapped out of her thoughts by Natsu.

"Don't worry Juvia, I feel like this hut is going to set everything straight." Natsu said as if he was reading Juvia's thoughts.

Juvia knocked on the door, and waited for it to open. A very excited, but confused, elderly lady opened the door.

"Visitors? Those are rare. Must be something to do with the boy." The elderly woman said.

"What boy?" Natsu and Juvia said at the same time (Juvia had a lot more excitement than Natsu though).

"Some boy I found unconscious in the forest who's in a coma" the lady said.

Natsu and Juvia both burst through the door, forgetting to be invited in and asked, "Where is he?!"

The now, completely surprised, woman, pointed to a door, and Natsu and Juvia rushed though it.

"Juvia missed Gray-sama" Juvia said bursting into tears.

Juvia has been waiting for this moment. The moment she would be re-united with Gray-sama. But, it struck her like a mallet when she remembered the lady's words.

_"Some boy I found unconscious in the forest who's in a COMA"_

Juvia started choking on tears that threatened to spill out as Juvia fell to the floor forgetting how to hear, smell, think, and breathe. Before Juvia knew it, Juvia was by Gray's side, holding his hand.

"G-G-G" Juvia uttered, suddenly remembering how to talk.

She still had no idea what was going on around her though, so she just held his hand, crying. Her world was shattered, she didn't know if Gray would ever wake from his coma.

*Magical sounding splash* **(Oh common, you have to admit, you know what I mean by magical sounding splash. Just watch a recent Disney movie)**

"Ju-Ju-Juv- Juvia is sorry she didn't know Gray-sama was in a coma" Juvia said.

"Don't" *cough cough* "cry" a voice said.

Juvia's senses hit Juvia all at once knocking the breath out of Juvia.

"G-Gray-sama?" Juvia said wiping away Juvia's tears and sniffling.

"Ya" *cough* "it's me." Gray-sama said.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia yelled in excitement as she hugged him.

Juvia wished Juvia could kiss him because of how excited Juvia was, but Juvia knew he didn't share mutual feelings with Juvia and Juvia'd probably upset him. So Juvia didn't. Juvia held back Juvia's 'more' feelings as Juvia welcomed Gray back to the world of the awake.

"Juvia, I'm sorry I left. I was going to get berries for that soup you like, but a bear wanted the berries. So long story short, it surprised me and knocked me out." Gray said in an apologetic tone.

A snicker was heard from behind Juvia and a certain blue cat said, "You liiiiiiikkeee her".

Gray turned to Happy, but to Juvia's surprise, Gray didn't look embarrassed. Of course Gray isn't embarrassed, he's always calm, unless mad at Natsu. That why Gray isn't embar—

"Yes I do" Gray said.

Juvia's eyes widened as big as ten moons. The small bit of rain left, was gone instantly. Juvia lost her senses again. Juvia felt like that second lasted for days. The room was completely silent. Juvia never expected Gray to say he liked Juvia. Juvia was shocked.

After realizing, her eyes were closed, Juvia popped them open, and then turned 10x more red than Erza's hair. No red could compare to the red Juvia was. **(HECK! Even her HAIR was red!)**.

Gray's lips were touching Juvia's. Instead of days, the few seconds of the kiss felt like centuries. Gray pulled away, much to her disappointment, and her senses slammed back to her 20x harder than last time.

Natsu and Happy just stood there with their jaws dropping to mars. So was hers.

They may have spent time alone, but that was her doing, and Gray putting up with her. It wasn't because he liked her or anything.

Natsu snapped out of the surprise first and said, "It's about time, that girl's been after you ever since you met. Heck, even before you guys met. It's like that one song. What what it called… call… you… no. Call me… maybe! That's it! Call me maybe."

Then Happy snapped out of it, "B.. but, now I can't tease you anymore about liking each other…"

I still hadn't snapped out of it when Gray closed my still gaping mouth.

"Juvia, you trying to catch flies?" Gray said humorously.

"Well you did kiss her" Natsu said.

Gray then replied teasingly, "Oh? And how do you know what a reaction from a kiss would be pinkie?"

Natsu just turned a bright red, much to his disappointment, which confirmed he knew about a first kiss.

"Who's the unlucky girl?" Gray said, again, teasingly.

Happy then spit out, "Lucy"

Now it was Gray's turn to jaw drop.

"WHAT?! YOU KISSED LUCY?! WHEN?!" Gray screamed.

Natsu blushed more and replied, "Right before I left".

"No wonder she got so upset when you left" Gray said with a sigh.

I finally snapped out of my surprise and said, "I-I can't believe me and Lucy were kissed by our crushes".

And again, with the jaw drops, this time, I don't know why everyone was jaw dropping.

"Juvia, did you just say I and ME?!" Everyone screeched.

"Huh?" I replied.

"YOU SAID I AND ME" Everyone, again, screeched.

"I did?" I said

Everyone passed out, leaving an annoyed elderly lady, holding her ears in the kitchen, and me, the only ones awake.

"I'm suddenly regretting bringing that boy here" the woman muttered. "Once your friends wake up, leave, I don't want any more screaming, fainting, and jaw dropping in my home" The lady said.

I nodded my head and drug the fainted trio out of the lady's hut, back to me and Gray's home.

Gray was the first to wake up.

"Owww" Gray said.

"Well it's your fault for fainting in that poor lady's house" I said.

It seemed Gray was having a flashback to that scene, many emotions flying across his face, then settling in a smile.

"You speak in first person now" Gray said grinning.

"Yes, I suppose I do" I said.

Ten minutes after me and Gray talking, Natsu and Happy woke up.

It seemed the memories hit Natsu and Happy much faster than Gray remembered. It was hilarious to see the emotions playing across their face, and ending in confusion.

"So, now you speak in first person because Gray KISSED you" Natsu blurted out.

"Yup" I said.

"Wow" Happy said.

Gray spoke up saying , "Don't you two have a Lucy to find? And Natsu, don't you have a girl to apologize to, kiss, and rescue?"

"Gray, I think that's out of order" I said.

"Ya, ya" he said acting as if were nothing.

Natsu nodded and said, "Happy, let's go find Lucy"

**-WOW, about 2k words *world explodes* I felt like I spent days typing this xD. I hope you enjoyed the length of the chapter! Sorry for the cheesiness. I've never been good at romantic scenes, but I feel pretty confident in this chapter =D. In case you couldn't tell, the I was Juvia. And also, in case you couldn't tell, this was the special chapter for Gruvia. Next special is GaLe =DDD. GaLe is tied for my favorite ship along with NaLu =D. I don't think I'll do as good on my GaLe chapter as I did on this chappy. I honestly have no idea how I did so well on this chapter xD.**

**Anywayyz, I hope you enjoyed the chappy =D! Don't forget I post on Saturdays and Sundays, and as you can tell by this chappy, sometimes in the middle of the week.**

**In case you're wondering why I posted this like two days after my last chapter, it's cause I was so excited about this chapter for some reason, that I just had to write it. I also happened to be bored, so it worked out perfectly!**

**But ye, that's it I think. Tysm xoxo**

**~SwiftingSwift13**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I wrote one long chapter for Finding Lucy, then I wrote another long chapter for my upcoming story (News of that on my profile). So, since I'm on a role, I was like: Well, how about I write SOME MORE. So that's what happened xD. I totally just thought of a perfect ending for the chapter I posted last night. DARNIT. Oh well… I'll just save the surprise for another village! MUAHAHA. Or maybe I'll just put it at the end of this chapter. OR BOTH MUEHEHEH YOU'LL NEVER KNOW TIL YA READ. **

**Bubbles: *Rolling on the floor laughing* *Sees reader* Oh crap. *Gets up, dusting self off* Hehe, sorry bout that. Today, our guest star is… *drumroll* GR-**

**Gray: Sup**

**Bubbles: I never even said your name -.-**

**Gray: You said half of it, that counts**

**Bubbles: …**

**Gray: What?**

**Bubbles: …  
Gray: WHAT? YOU'RE SCARING ME?!**

**Bubbles: *Death aurora changes to happy aurora in a split second* So how are you and Juvia getting along?**

**Gray: What do you mean?  
Bubbles: Oh stop playing innocent, you kissed Juvia**

**Gray: WHAT! WHERE'S HIRO I'M GONNA KILL HIM! *Looks around freezing random spots***

**Bubbles: HEY DON'T RUIN MY HOUSE! *Happy aurora again* Oke, disclaimer time. I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL CAUSE IF I DID YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT FAIRY TAIL WAS.  
Gray: Sorry…  
*Banging heard in background*  
Gray: What's that  
Bubbles: Frick, she's awake…**

**Gray: Huh?  
Bubbles: *Has happy aurora surrounding a death aurora* Nothing!**

**Gray: Okay, that's scarier than a regular death aurora…**

**Bubbles: DID YOU JUST CALL ME SCARY *pulls out knife*  
Gray: GAH! *Jumps out window***

**Bubbles: HEY! YOU BETTER PAY FOR THAT! *Runs after Gray***

**Finding Lucy Chapter 9**

**Natsu POV**

I ran out the door, into the now sunny village. The villagers, of course, were very happy the rain had stopped.

"Has anyone seen a blonde haired girl with brown eyes?" I yelled.

The villagers glared at me for yelling, and the little boy who answered the door at the final house I had visited, stepped forward.

"No, but we saw a large monster heading north-east" the boy said.

"Thank you, you have no idea how helpful that is!" Natsu said grinning. "Happy, let's go!"

"Aye sir!" Happy replied.

"Luce, I'm coming" I said to myself.

"Huh?" Happy said.

"Nothing" I said.

When we reached the next village, we landed to check direction. I knocked on the closest door.

*Shuffle Shuffle*

"CRAP"

*Crash*

*Mumbling heard*

"Hey you okay in there?" I yelled.

No reply. Um.. k then.

When I was about to go knock on another door, the door flew open so fast I fell backwards.

**(Okay I was SERIOUSLY contemplating on putting someone else here, but I decided not to. In another village.. gihi.. you're gonna wanna break your screen when I bring that certain someone in xP)**

"ERZA?!" I yelled.

Suddenly a practically naked Jellal appeared behind her.

"JELLAL?!" I again yelled.

"Natsu?" Jellal asked. "What are you doing here? I though you went cr-"

Erza gave him a death glare to shut up, so he did.

"Cr- what?" I said.

Erza sighed and said, "Natsu, you've gone crazy thinking Lucy's still alive. Everyone's worried about your mental health."

Natsu quit angrily said, "I'm not crazy" Then he calmed down and said, "So why is Jellal mostly naked?"

Erza turned bright red and Jellal was red all over as he ran off to put on clothes. Or at least that's what I assumed he was doing…

**Oh my Mavis, I am dying to do something right now, but I'm not going to do it. MUST NOT DO IT MUST NOT SHOW CHARACTER HOLD YOURSELF BACK *explodes* Gihi, save for end of chapter *does crazy eye twitch***

"Um, well.. I don't know how to explain it. You're too dense to-" Erza was saying as I cut her off.

"Know what IT is? Oh common, I kissed Lucy, I know what happened" I said amused.

Erza stared at me jaw dropping as Jellal, now dressed, came back to the door.

"What happened?" Jellal said confused on why the mighty Titania was jaw dropping.

"I told her I'm not dense anymore, that I know what happened between you two, and that I kissed Lucy" I said a matter-o-factly

Now it was Jellal's turn to jaw drop. "HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT A KISS IS?!" Jellal practically screamed.

"I told you, I'm not dense anymore" I stated.

Jellal passed out while Erza still stood jaw dropping and dazed.

"Eh, snap out of it Erza" I said.

"Oh, right sorry" She said snapping out of it.

"Do you know anything about a monster?" I asked.

"Yeah, I heard from the villagers there was a monster heading north-east from here" Erza said.

"Kthanksbye" I said quickly as I rushed off, flying with Happy.

"Um. BYE!" Erza yelled as she waved then looked at the passed out Jellal.

I flew along to the next village, no scratch that. It was a single beautiful house around a bunch of crushed houses.

*Crash bang crash*

Just like Erza's…

*CRASH*

I sighed as I yelled, "You okay in there?!"

No reply… AGAIN. Man, what is it with people.

*Mumbling*

Okay, this is practically the same as Erza's, does Erza have a secret twin?

*CRASH BANG CRASH CRASH BANG*

Actually no, this is worse than Erza…

"You know what, I'll come back later!" I yelled.

No response… Okay, is this person rude or something? Oh well, it's late. I'll get some rest.

"Happy, lets get rest" I said.  
"Aye, I'm tired" Happy said.

We went to leave, but then the door flew open, again, knocking us to the ground.

I rubbed my head as I got up.

There was a brunette, standing at the door, with a huge slightly creepy smile.

""What *clears throat* What do you need?" The brunette asked, still with the huge creepy smile still plastered on her face.

"Um, I was wondering if you saw a monster pass by" I said.

"Oh, yes! It was heading north-west!" She said as she expanded creepy smile. "Oh and did I hear you were tired? You could rest in my home for the night!"

"Uh, sure. Thanks." I said, suddenly realizing how tired I was.

"Oh, dear me, I forgot to introduce myself, my name's Alice!"

Something seemed off. She said north-west, but everyone else said north-east… Maybe it's traveling in zigzags to throw me off? No, doubt it. There's something off about this village. How did this lady's house survive whatever happened here, but not the other people's houses. Oh well, I'll think in the morning. I'm REALLY tired…

She led me to an extra bedroom and I plopped on the bread uttering the words, "Thank you".

She nodded and said, "No problem". There was something weird about the way she said that away though. Oh well, as I said, think in the morning.

Before I fell asleep I thought I heard a few words, "Early…Don't know…Weird…Fast" but I was too tired to tell if I really heard them or not.

**Alice POV**

Tsk…

He came early. We weren't expecting him to find this house, especially this early in the plan. He's moving too fast.

"He was way too early. We need to relocate. No, I don't know why he got here so early, maybe cause of the flying cat. I know right, it's weird. He's way too fast. Are you sure? I understand. Bye."

I hung up the phone.

Tsk, seriously, how did he progress so fast. He's going to find out soon. I have to eliminate the problem.

I turned the faucet upside down, opening the weapons box. I grabbed the Samurai blades.

'Good thing I remembered that sleeping spell' I think as I walk into the boy's room. Him and the cat are knocked out. I hold the swords over the boy preparing to end his life.

*Bum Bum* (**Okay, you know those scenes where it flashes the screen if someone has a horrible headache or something? Imagine that, cause that's what happened**)

"Gah!" I quietly screetched. "Shoot"

_Oh, sweety, you do, you just don't know it_

*Bum Bum*

_Thanks_

*BUM BUM*

_THIS IS MY ENEMY_

*BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM*

_Promise_

I couldn't help it, I screamed.

She ran into the kitchen, grabbed her medicine, and swallowed it. Suddenly her mind slowed down and she relaxed.

She waited a few minutes, then walked back into the boy's room. Thank mavis he didn't wake up…

This boy caused one of her attacks, she couldn't kill him, she'd have to go about this differently…

**-So, you wanna punch your screen now? I brought in the character! So, why is this person acting so weird and having headaches? Muehehe, you shall not know for a good bit =D. Okay, next chapter, Natsu'll make progress! Sorry the chapter is short, I did do a majorly important scene... Alice POVs will continue… until a certain point…. MUEHEHEHEH. Sorry, excited. I for these past three chapters I've just been winging it xD. I had none of this planned out lol.**

**If you guys could drop suggestions as to what road blocks I should give Natsu, that would be helpful, cause atm my mind is blank on road blocks. Natsu will run into this Alice girl, a good bit, so don't worry. Her character is no where near done. Even though it may appear it in the beginning of the next chapter (Yes I already know what I'm writing for that xD #OnARole) Gihi.**

**Also, should I do Happy POVs? I'm stumped on whether or not I should. Leave what you think in the reviews.**

**Also, as I mentioned in the intro, I am working on another story. It will not mess up my Finding Lucy schedule, because it'll be random time posts for that story. I already have the first chapter for that story, but I don't want to post it yet. I'll be posting it either after next chapter, or the GaLe chapter. Probs after the GaLe chapter, but I'm kind of excited to post it, so I might post it after next chapter.**

**So how'd you like the chapter? Am I getting better at plots and writing? Or worse? Leave your thoughts below!**

**Tysm xoxo**

**~SwiftingSwift13**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okey! Three days in a row… I never thought this was possible. But it's happening so… yusch! Lez go!**

**Bubbles: Hello readers! Oh don't complain, the interviews have long ago broken the fourth wall… Anyways ^.^ Today we have a very special guest. The man who is ALWAYS forgotten… *whispers to someone* wait what's his name? *Someone whispers back* THE FORGOTTEN COBRA!**

**Cobra: Huh?**

**Bubbles: Welcome to the pre-story interview Cobra!  
Cobra: Where am I?  
Bubbles: ,-,  
Cobra: WHERE'S CUBELLIOS?!**

**Bubbles: I think he's gone crazy…**

**Cobra: I can read your mind baka….**

**Bubbles: Too bad, I said that aloud**

**Cobra: Tch**

**Bubbles: *Smiles* Oh sweetie, you don't tch me**

**Cobra: *Stare***

**Bubbles: *Stare***

**~Five minutes later~**

**Bubbles: *Stare***

**Cobra: *Stare***

**Bubbles: Oh yeah, we're interviewing, woopsie! So, cobra.. How do you feel about Cubellios's death?**

**Cobra: WHAT?!**

**Bubbles: Gihi, just kidding. How do feel about Cubellios forgetting you?**

**Cobra: …  
Bubbles: …**

**~Five minutes Later~  
Cobra: …**

**Bubbles: …**

**Bubbles: Ok, great answer! What's your favorite co-**

**Cobra: I'm done with this stupid interview.**

**Bubbles: lor… hey wait!**

***Cobra presses button and chair flies into the air through the roof***

**Bubbles: YOU BETTER PAY FOR THAT!**

**Anyways…. 0.0 Chapter 10 of Finding Lucy! ^.^**

**Natsu POV**

*Yawn*

'Oh, it's morning' I think as I get up and stretch out my arms.

"Time to go find Lucy! Comon, Happy let's go!" … "Comon, Happy, I know you're awake"

"Five more minutes" Happy mumbled into the pillow.

"Nope, we gotta find Lucy, remember?" I reminded him.

"Fineeeee" Happy whined.

"Hey lady-" I was saying before I opened the door. I wish I hadn't.

Blood. So much blood.

I left Happy hovering in shock, and being in shock myself, I shuffled along following the trail of blood. It led behind the counter. I gulped.

As I turned around the counter I, again, wish I hadn't. Haven't even been awake for five minutes and I have two-no three regrets. The third regret was staying here.

It was Alice, because I stayed here, Alice died. Those jerks. It was the same ones that took Lucy. How do I know? Another note.

I picked up the note and read it. 'Give up now. You'll never get her. She's DEAD'

I growled and said aloud, "Lucy's. NOT. DEAD."

I threw down the paper and grabbed Happy. I ran outside and headed north-east. I would have headed north-west, but I don't think Alice was telling the truth.

"Happy, can you fly yet?" I asked. Nope, he's still frozen in fear. Well crap. I'll just keep running I guess.

I'm determined to find a hint to where Lucy is. Today.

**-Eight hours later-**

Happy recovered six hours ago, and has been flying me from town to town. I've asked at least a hundred people if anyone knows anything about Lucy, but there's been no news.

I flop down under a tree in defeat.

_Whoah, it's bright out. And what's that noise? It annoys me for some reason._

_Strawberries and vanilla._

_Lucy! Luce is crying! No, no, and nope. I hug her._

_"Natsu we have to get back to the guild before the guy catches up" Lucy says. I nod my head._

_We started walking, and when night fell, we found a tree to camp under. She fell asleep pretty quickly, probably because I was pretending to be asleep._

_I look at her face, it's so beautiful. Her chocolate brown eyes make me want to melt._

_"Luce" I whisper "When we get back, I'm going to leave. I couldn't protect you. I don't want to ever not see those chocolate brown eyes. Luce, I don't want you to die."_

I sigh and rub my head. I need to see your chocolate eyes Lucy… you better not be dead.

"You know, it would be a lot easier if you gave me a hint! You wouldn't have to deal with the torture of waiting for me to find you!" I yell at the air.

I sigh, again, and fall asleep.

**? POV**

"Can we give him the hint?"

"Hm… it'd be interesting for him to find us. Actually, that's a perfect idea. Give him the hint, leave the scent. Ah, yes. This will be a fun game to play. Let's give him EXACTYLY what he wants"

"You are so smart Master Feridan"

**Natsu POV**

"Ah, bright sun, bright sun" I say as my eyes adjust to the light. I just woke up.

Wait, Lucy!? I smell her scent! She was here!

I look around frantically yelling, "Lucy!? LUCE?!"

Of course, this wakes up Happy.

"Natshu? Why are you so loud?" Happy grumbled.

"Lucy! I smell her scent! She was here!" I yell, finally spotting something.

A note. AGAIN?! 'Fine Natsu, we'll tell you a hint. Once you find us, we'll give you Lucy. Simple as that. The hint is dinosaur. Good luck.'

Wait what, the person will hand over Lucy? No wait, the person HEARD ME?!

Creeper…

"Natsu, is that another note?" Happy said coming up behind me.

"Ya, they gave me a hint and said they'd hand over Lucy when I found them." I said still shocked.

"What?" Happy said excitedly. "What's the hint!"

"Dinosaur" I said still puzzled.

"Dinosaur… dinosaur… dinosa-" Happy muttered.

"THE MONSTER ME AND LUCY FAUGHT!" I yelled.

"Yea, but how's that a hint?"

"I don't know" I said disappointedly. "Let's try looking where we fought the monster" I said.

"Aye" Happy cheered

Lucy, I'm coming for you.

**? POV (Same POV as all the other ? POVs)**

"Oh, he figured it out that easily?" Feridan said.

"Even if he figured this out, he will never figure our plan out" I said with a smirk.

"Indeed. You ready Alice?" Feridan said.

"I was made ready" I said with full confidence.

**OMAH GLAB. But srly, what Alice said was true, you have NO idea what's coming. Litterally, NO idea. I'm surprised you didn't figure out the Feridan thing though. Like I'd make a villain just so Natsu will run away. Also, you really expect me to make two OC villains? Oh I have you say? Keep thinking that.**

**Gihehehe, I'm dying to make Feridan's plan in action, but I'm forcing myself to put fillers so the story won't be over in a few chapters xD. It's killing me.**

**K, so how do you like the Alice/Feridan villain thing? Did you even think of it being possible? Well, I made Alice obvious… but not really Feridan having Lucy.**

**Okay, so none of you answered my question I asked last chapter, do you guys want to see Happy POVs?**

**Sorry the chapter was short, I did give off a major reveal…. So ye. Anywayz! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Tysm xoxo**

**~SwiftingSwift13**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merpyety merp! Soooo… I decided to post the Saturday chapter now… cause I don't feel like doing it during the day. So yup.. interview time!**

**Bubbles: Sup. Today, we have a special guest star =D *mumbles* who I will torment… JELLAL!**

**Jellal: Hello readers**

**Bubbles: Jellal, the fourth wall is very broken, please don't hurt it any more…  
Jellal: Sorry Bubbles. Okay, so. You said you had a few questions?**

**Bubbles: Ah yes. So, what was with you being half-naked at Erza's?  
Jellal: *Blushes so much he looks like he's bleeding*  
Bubbles: Haha, I'm joking. We all know what happened there *wink wink***

**Jellal: If it was possible for me to blush more I would…**

**Bubbles: oh we know =D Anywho… what's your relationship with Erza?  
Jellal: S-She's m-m-m-y-**

***Door goes flying and almost knock off Jellal's head*  
Jellal: E-E-R-R-R-ZA!**

**Erza: I SAID TO KEEP IT A SECRET!**

**Bubbles: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE JELLAL! *Gets up and jumps out window***

**Well then… that's interesting… *cough* Um… I hope Jellal and Bubbles are okay… Anyways! Here's chapter 11 of Finding Lucy!**

**Natsu POV**

Tsk. Who knew the spot where we defeated the monster was so far away! Me and Happy have been traveling for hours. Gosh, this is killing me. We're so close to Lucy, yet so far.

"Tch" I say aloud.

"What is it Natsu?" Happy says with a bit of worry.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how long this is taking" I reply.

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon" Happy tells me.

"I know" I sigh.

**Three hours later**

"Finally!" I exclaim as Happy drops me on the ground.

"I'm gonna go get a high up view, you look from the ground" Happy says.

"Got it" I say.

We've finally reached the battle site. It took two days, but it was worth it. Something to do with Lucy should be here.

"I couldn't see anything, have you noticed anything?" Happy says.

"Nope" I say as I let go of a bush I was looking through.

"Maybe the hint isn't the location, it's what happened here" Happy comments.

"Hm. Let's go over what happened.." I say.

_We had just defeated the monster that had been bothering the village._

_"I beat him" I say taunting Lucy._

_"WE beat him" Lucy says with a laugh._

_I wish this moment could last forever, but I doubt it will._

_"What are we going to do about the monster" Lucy says, breaking the silence._

_I inwardly sigh. She just had to break the silence._

_"I think the villagers said something about having a shrinking spell they were going to use" I say._

_I snore hoping she'll think I'm asleep._

_"Natsuuuuu…" she whined. I felt like she was about to slap me, but for some reason she didn't._

_After a few minutes I realize she'd fallen asleep._

_"Luce?" I whisper, checking to make sure she was asleep._

_I grin. 'Yes! She's asleep! Now I can draw a face on her' I think. Hm… silly face? No, I'll make her more cute. No, stupid Natsu. She's already cute enough. She'll know you like her if you draw a cute face on her._

_'Wait. There's something off' I think as I sniff the air. CRAP!_

_I jump up and grab the hand thrown at me._

_"Who are you?" I growl._

_"I'm Feridan. And you're Natsu Dragneel. Or should I say Etherial Natsu Dragneel?"_

_"What?"_

_"I said my name is Feridan, keep up" He says as he tries to trip me._

_"No, I heard that, what's this Etherial Natsu Dragneel crap?" I growl as I jump, avoiding his leg._

_"Oh, you didn't know? Neither of your fathers told you?" Feridan laughed out._

_"Fathers? Igneel's my only father" I say confused._

_"Oh, my. You are really misinformed END" Feridan says while smirking._

_"Wait what?"_

_"Your 'father', Igneel, was supposed to kill you. Your real father is Zeref. You are a demon, you are the book of END." He chuckles._

_'There!' I think as I punch his face._

_"Tsk, I thought you might go easy…" He said shaking his head._

_"Magic make: SLEEP" Feridan yelled._

_I jump out of the magic circle below me, then go to wake up Lucy._

_"Luce, wake up!" I say shaking her._

_"That won't work. While we were talking, I dosed her with lots of sleep magic. She won't wake up for a week, no matter what you do." He said._

_"I'll kill you" I snarl._

_"No you won't" he chuckles._

_"Why are you after me?" I yell as I throw a punch._

_"I'm not. I'm after Lucy Heartfillia. You may be END, but she's way more important than you" he says._

_"You. Will. Not. Touch. LUCY!" I yell as I throw a punch after each word._

_"Fire dragon's ROAR!"_

_"Magic make water dragon's roar" Feridan says calmly._

_What? He's a dragon slayer? But, he just used sleep magic, how's this possible?!_

_"If you're wondering, I use magic make as my magic. It's a special kind of magic only I use. I can use any kind of magic I can think of. That's my magic." He says._

_Tsk, this guy's gonna be tough to beat._

_*Whack*_

_Where am I?_

_I pull my arms to wipe my eyes, but they won't move. No, that's not it. They're chained to the wall._

_As everything that happens rushes back to me my first thought is, 'Lucy!'_

_"Lucy?! Lucy?!" I yell frantically._

_"Oh you're awake? Good. Follow me."_

_"As you see I'm chained to the wall I can't. Anyways, who are you?"_

_"Oh, you already forgot? It's me Feridan."_

_Right. That's who attacked me earlier._

_"When my friend attacked you from behind, I brought you and the girl here." Feridan said._

_"Where is she! Where's Lucy!" I yell._

_"Oh, yes. You must be worried. Don't worry, she's fine. She's a bit beaten up, but she's still alive" He said._

_"Where is she!" I yell again._

_"Calm down. She'll wake up in about an hour. She's in another cell that I'm TRYING to take you to." He said._

_"As I said, I'm chained to the wall" I growled._

_"No you aren't. Your chains will only attach to the wall in the other cell" He sighed._

_I realize he's telling the truth, so I get up and follow him. He takes me to a cell on the other side of mine._

_"Here it is. She's in here" He says uncaringly._

_"Luce!" I yell as I run in._

_Before I can get to her, my chains snap onto the wall. Darnit._

_"LUCY!" I yell trying to wake her up._

_"I don't want to have to deal with this" Feridan says as a gag appears in my mouth._

_"LUCY!" I again yell, but muffled_

_**A few hours later**_

_This is the last time I'm yelling. I've yelled her name so many times, and she hasn't woken up._

_"LUCY!" I yell with the last of my voice._

_Wait! She's moving!_

_"LUCE! LUCY! LUCE!" I yell._

_She looks at me, confusion written all over her face. Now she's crawling over to me._

_"Lucy we have to get out of here" I try to tell her, but the gag obviously makes it not understandable._

_Why's she turning around. Oh, she's trying to get my gag off. Darn, looks like she can't reach it._

_"Natsu, there's only one way to get it off" she says as she faces me. I nod a lot hoping she knows that I'm willing to try anything to get it off._

_"Natsu, we have to k-k-k-kiss."_

_This isn't happening. This is a dream. Wake up Natsu!_

_I feel her lips against mine. I freeze._

_This isn't a dream. Her lips are too warm and amazing for this to be a dream. I feel like I've died a million times when she pulls off the gag._

_No, that was too short. Before I know it, I'm kissing her. CRAP! She obviously doesn't like me! I'm the biggest idiot. Why's she not pulling away? Could it be? Does she like me?_

_Of course, our kiss has to be interrupted._

_"Tch, I have to deal with these two lovebirds. Actually, this could be fun…"_

_Feridan._

_"They have magic counteracting shackles. We're in an underground cell about a week away from where we defeated the monster" I quickly tell Lucy. "You were under the influence of sleep magic" I add._

_"I didn't know anyone could look this bad" Feridan said._

_I start growling at him. Why's he acting like he hasn't seen us before?_

_"Oh, how rude. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Feridan. I'm from a dark guild that takes assassination missions."_

_Liar. For some reason though, I feel as if I should go along with his lie, so I scoot in front of Lucy._

_"Oh, protecting your girlfriend, huh? Fine. I'll beat you up some, then I'll kill your girlfriend in front of you."_

_I start shaking, I can't even imagine a life without Lucy. What if this is the truth, and what he told me before was a lie?_

_Feridan starts beating me up and telepathically tells me, "If you get up, I'll kill her."_

_No. Lucy's not dying. I look over to Lucy and see her crying._

_"Luce. Don't cry, please" I say._

_I can't take it anymore, I'm going to pass out. I see him going over to Lucy. No Lucy! I try to move, but can't. Suddenly Lucy's against the wall. Now she's beating him up. Darn, I keep blanking out. I need to stop. Now she's in front of me. Is that a key? Oh! She wants me to unlock her shackles. I manage to unlock them, but blank out before I can do anything else._

"That's it" I tell Happy, "you were awake for the rest."

"Yeah, I was asleep the whole time. I kind of feel bad about that" Happy says.

"Hm… this Feridan guy, maybe he's the one who has Lucy…" Happy says thoughtfully.

"Happy! You're a genius!" I yell.

"What?" Happy says.

"Feridan's the one who took Lucy. He was after her the whole time, so who says he wouldn't come back after her?" I explain.

"Ohhh…" Happy says.

"That means… Lucy's… LUCY'S AT THAT PRISON PLACE!" I exclaim.

**Alice POV (As per usual)**

"Lucy, who's Lucy. Is she going to replace me?!" I cry out.

"No Alice. Don't worry, Lucy isn't going to replace you" Feridan says rubbing my head.

"You're my number one girl Alice" He says.

"Promise?" I say

"You'll always be my number one girl" he says with a smile.

"GAH! Stupid stupid headache! GAH!" I screetch.

"Alice!" I yell as I slip a pill into her mouth.

She swallows it and instantly relaxes.

"Kyouka! She had another headache!" Feridan yells.

Kyouka runs into the room, and looks at me in worry.

"You okay honey?" Kyouka says.

"Ya mom, I'm fine" I say rubbing my head.

"Feridan, honey, you need to make sure she takes her pills on time" Kyouka complains.

"Kyouka, she's fine. That's all that matters" Feridan says.

"I told you not to do it" Kyouka says.

"Do what? Mom, Dad?" I say.

"Nothing" Feridan says giving a look to Kyouka. "It's nothing."

**Gosh, flashbacks that happen in the story are so hard *sweat drop* So, have you figured what's going on yet? Btw Kyouka isn't an OC character, she's a demon from the Tartaros arc.**

**Sorry bout putting the Natsu/END thing in. I just wanted something to take up some plot. The plot is advancing very quickly, and I'm only halfway through my goal length. So that's why the END thing is in there.**

**So do you like the fact Alice, Feridan, and Kyouka are all family? Or do you hate it? You probably hate it, but I have a good reason for this. You'll see at probably chapter 15. I feel like that's when everything's going to start going down…**

**SOOO sorry if you haven't seen the Tartaras arc… I kinda did spoil the Natsu/END thing… woops.**

**Are you all excited about the sun village arc which starts today?! Cause I know I am. I've been awaiting this arc ever since the celestial spirits arc ended. Why am I so excited about this arc you ask? BECAUSE THAT MEANS THE TARTAROS ARC IS STARTING AFTER THIS ARC! The sun village arc is more of a bridge to the tartaros arc. I can't wait! ^.^**

**I think I'll be doing a Happy POV after the next chapter. Why not next chapter? Cause the next chapter is the GaLe chapter! *Shrieks* Sorry, I love GaLe xD**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Tysm xoxo**

**~SwiftingSwift13**


	12. Chapter 12

**GaLe chapter! YEY! I honestly have no idea how I'm going to write this so… let's just see how it goes xD Chapter 12 of Finding Lucy!**

**Levy's POV**

"Mrph" I mumble into my pillow. It's seven am, and I woke to Gajeel and Gray fighting upstairs.

Gajeel's room is right above mine, and Gray happened to walk in knocking down something Gajeel had been working on. Then Gajeel got mad, cause he had spent on his project and Gray just knocked it down.

"Shut up you two!" I yelled at the ceiling. Yup, no reaction. Still fighting.

Gray and Gajeel's fight has been going on for almost an hour. A girl needs her beauty sleep!

I get up and walk upstairs to the guy's dorm. (Levy's in Fairy Hills, the dormitory for Fairy Tail members). I break down Gajeel's door.

"SHUT UP!" I yell.

"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP!" The two boys yelled back.

Before I can retort back, Gray's thrown straight at me. I try to jump out of the way, but Gray's on top of me before I can.

I open my eyes and see Gray seething and glaring at Gajeel, yet still on top of me.

"Get off the shrimp"

"Make me"

Then suddenly Gajeel was rushing towards Gray, getting ready to throw a punch. Gray jumped up and used me as a shield, and Gajeel managed to stop his punch at the last minute.

I saw Gajeel's face turning bright red, and looked down realized why. He may have avoided punching me, but his hand had fallen on my chest.

I may not have much there, but a guy, especially Gajeel, touching my breasts made me flame up. I wasn't angry, no I was furious. I may have a crush on the tough, some-what scary iron dragon slayer, but it doesn't mean I wasn't embarrassed.

I heard a slap, and looked up realizing I slapped Gajeel. Well he deserved it… Gray let go of me and burst out laughing.

"I know *laugh* you *laugh* like her *laugh* and all, *laugh* but seriously? *laugh"

"I DO NOT" Gajeel yelled as me and Gajeel turned as red as Erza's hair.

"No he doesn't" I muttered.

"Man you guys are worse than Natsu and Lucy!" Gray chuckled.

"ARE NOT" We yelled.

It took us a second, but we realized that was a double sided statement, making Gray laugh even more. I just sighed and walked out.

As I was going down the stairs I heard a, "Well, that doesn't matter, what about you and Juvia?" then a crash. More brawling, meaning another sigh from me. Wait- he said, 'that doesn't matter'. What's that supposed to mean?!

'Whatever, it probably meant nothing' I think as I walk over to the guild hall. I expected it to be bustling with yells, but it was strangely silent. What's going on?

"It's Lucy" someone said, making me realize I asked the question aloud.

I searched around for the voice, spotting Cana slamming down her barrel of whatever alcohol she was consuming. I was very nervous about what Cana meant.

"What's wrong with her? Where is she? Wasn't she supposed to be back from her mission last night?!" I struggled to keep from screaming it out, but I couldn't hide the panic.

"Lucy" Erza spoke up, "Lucy's not back yet. Some of us have had a bad feeling, so we sent out a search party. The search party just got back."  
No no no, this isn't happening. Tears welled in my eyes.

"WELL?!" I choked out.

"Levy. Lucy's missing."

Then my tears broke free. I started sobbing and I fell on the ground.

"Don't worry Levy!" Jet and Droy said as they ran over to comfort her. "We'll have searched parties sent out three times a day!"

That didn't help her.

"What did you all do to the shrimp!"  
I looked over and through my tear filled eyes, I saw Gajeel standing at the door fuming so much for a second I thought he was set on fire by Natsu. I started sobbing more at the thought of Natsu.

First Natsu leaves us without even saying goodbye properly, then Lucy goes missing. Great. For all we know she could have killed herself!

She's been really depressed lately, wearing darker and skimpier clothing. She had pushed everyone away including me, her best friend. She even started flirting with random guys.

All this to get stupid Natsu's attention, yet he didn't even notice, and if he did, he didn't care. It's his fault my best friend is missing! It's his fault Lucy is/was hurting! It's all that flame brain bastard's fault!

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Jet and Droy are flung away, and a hand is placed on my head. I look up.

"G-G-ajeel" I say while sniffling. "L-L-L-u" I was trying to say 'Lucy', but I was sobbing to hard. Gajeel hugged me, making many guild members gasp. I'm pretty sure I saw a camera flash.

"What did you jerks do to her!" Gajeel roared.

"It wasn't us, Lucy's missing" Erza stated in a dead voice. It wasn't like a bored dead voice, it was an upset dead voice. That of course, made me cry even more

"Stop making her upset!" Gajeel yelled.

Why does Gajeel care so much about me crying? It's not like he would care this much about a little 'shrimp' like me!

"I-I-I want L-lu-" I start to say before Gajeel cuts me off with another hug.

"Stop crying shrimp" He mumbled.

"Gajeel, you should take her back home. Though she looks too upset to walk, you might have to carry her" Mira said while cleaning dishes from behind the bar.

I try to get up, and manage to stand for a second. "S-s-se-e M-m-mira" I said before I fell back down sobbing.

"Fine" Gajeel muttered trying to pick me up. His attempt was a fail though because I was slapping his hands away. I feel a force slam into my stomach and a start seeing spots. Right before I black out, I hear a faint, "Sorry shrimp".

**Gajeel POV**

"Mrph" I hear from Levy's pillow.

"Finally you're awake" I mumble.

Though I'd never admit it, I like the shrimp, so I stayed with her while she was unconscious. Technically, I kept her with me.

I had gone to the store to get Levy some mushy girl books she said she'd been wanting, and chocolate. I had brought unconscious Levy with me though. I got a lot of weird looks and I had heard a lot of whispers. (Ex: "Perv")

"Gajeel?" Levy said jumping up and staring at me in shock. "Why are you in my room!" She shrieked.

"Calm down shrimp" I huffed, "I knocked you out and brought you here. Remember?"

"Oh yeah" She said as she remembered everything that had happened. I saw tears well in her eyes, which of course, made me melt.

"Shrimp, don't cry" I complained.

"But L-lu is-"

I slapped down the bag of chocolates and the books I got her. Her eyes instantly lit up.

"D-did you?" She asked as if I had just done something impossible.

"Of course. You were crying. I don't like when girl hormones are all over the place" I mumbled acting as if that were the reason.

She glared at me, looking a bit disappointed for some reason, then said, "My hormones weren't all over the place."

I chuckled and said, "Oh sure they weren't Mrs. Stutter". She huffed, and puffed out her cheeks. Which by the way I thought was ADORABLE.

"Oh really Mr. Mushy 'don't cry shrimp'" she retorted back. Oh no she didn't.

"I was not being mushy!"

"Were too"

"Were not!"

"Were too!"

"WERE NOT!"

She puffed out her cheeks again and glared at me.

"Ok, fine. Maybe I WAS being a TINY BIT mushy.." I muttered.

She smirked, proud she had beaten me.

We sat in awkward silence, not knowing what to say, until Jet and Droy burst in.

"IS LEVY OKAY?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER"

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HURT HER!"

I rolled my eyes at the two as they rushed over to Levy checking her for injuries.

"Did he attack you?"

"Did he do things to you?"

"Did-"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO" I yelled.

"Well she shouldn't be stuck with a jerk like you just cause Lucy's gone missing!" Droy yelled.  
"Guys…" Levy mumbled.

"You attacked us and left us on a tree to bleed to death, so why should we trust you not to hurt us again?" Jet yelled.

I winced at that. I will regret that moment even after I die.

"Guys…" Levy again mumbled a bit more agitatedly.

"Yeah! We were unconscious in the infirmary for a long time after that!" Droy said.

"GUYS" Levy yelled.

We all looked at her. Oh crap. The shrimp was crying.

"Why can't you all just get along?" Levy said.

"He-" Jet and Droy started.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE DID IN THE PAST" Levy screamed. Wait, is the shrimp defending me? Why? I did do horrible things to her, she should hate me. "It only matters what he's doing now! The past doesn't matter" Levy screeched out. She was defending me… but why?

"Levy…" the two started.

"NO. Until you can forgive him, Team Shadowgear is done!" Levy yelled crying even more as she ran out of the dorm.

What? Levy broke up her team, because of me? But… I injured her and her friends. How is she so forgiving?

Jet and Droy turned to me and growled, "You. You did something to Levy, what did you do? She wouldn't do this unless you threatened her."

"I wouldn't hurt Levy" I grumbled back.

"Oh sure you wouldn't. Your little cover may work for the others, but not for us" They said.

I just pushed past them and exited the dorm with them yelling insults at me the whole time.

**Levy POV**

I can't believe Jet and Droy haven't forgiven him. I can't believe Lucy's missing, probably dead. The guild is practically dead. Natsu's gone. My whole life is just crashing down. I can't do this. There's too much pain. Just too much…

The sunset is so beautiful. Especially over the blue foamy ocean. The sunlight was bouncing off of the ocean, making it seem a beautiful, light pink.

As the last rays of sunlight were fading, I stood up and dusted myself off, then patted down my messy hair. I don't care if I'll be dead, but I don't want to be seen dirty with hair sticking out in all directions.

I look as the last bit of sun slips down the horizon. It's time.

I peer over the edge of the cliff hanging over the ocean. This isn't a bad way to die. The only thing I'll feel is the slap of my body being knocked unconscious from the force of slamming into the ocean. Better yet, it could appear to be an accident.

I close my eyes and lean over the edge. It's like I'm flying, the adrenaline of wind rushing past your face is like no other. Then my body hits the ocean, and I black out.

**Gajeel POV**

I searched for Levy, hoping she didn't get herself into trouble. She seemed pretty upset, and I didn't think she should be alone. She might run into trouble and be too upset to protect herself. I hope she's okay.

"Where is that shrimp?" I mutter to myself.

I know she likes the sunset, so I decide to check the beach.

By the time I get, the sun has practically set. You can only see a few rays of the sun at the moment. No wonder the shrimp likes the sunset so much, it's kinda pretty.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as I see a flash of blue.

"Le-" I start to say, but I realize she's falling into the ocean.

No no no. I run for her, but before I can get to her, she slaps into the ocean. The sound makes my blood run cold, and my face pale.

"LEVY!" I scream.

I've never panicked so much before. I throw off my vest/shirt thing and dive into the ocean.

I frantically look around for Levy, and see her floating down to the bottom of the ocean. No, this isn't happening. I swim over to her, grab her, and swim back to the shore.

I lay her down on the sand, and check her pulse. CRAP! I can't feel it! I then look to see if she's breathing. I almost pass out, she's not breathing.

"LEVY!" I screech.

I push down on her chest then put my lips to hers breathing out air. I keep repeating that.

"D*MN IT LEVY! BREATHE"

I've never cried before, but there's a first time for everything.

"LEVY. BREATH. PLEASE!"

"BREATH"

This isn't working! WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING!

"LEVY, IF YOU DON'T BREATH IN THE NEXT FEW SECONDS YOU'LL NEVER BREATH AGAIN. PLEASE COME BACK TO ME SHRIMP!"

I was never much for feelings either, but again, there's a first time for everything.

"WAKE. *Sob* UP *Sob* LEVY!"

Time's practically up.

"I never got to tell you I loved you"

Time's up. She not waking up. Levy's gone. My shrimp's de-

*Cough cough*

No way. My head was spinning.

"L-levy?" I choked out.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"G-gajeel?"

"Levy you're alive!" I screamed as I hugged her.

"What? But… I… I was supposed to die"

I slapped her.

"NO YOU AREN'T LEVY. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LIVE. I THOUGHT I LOST THE CHANCE TO TELL YOU HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU. I THOUGH I LOST YOU LEVY!"

"What?" she croaked out.

"Levy, I'm so stupid for never telling you I love you."

**Levy POV**

I'm floating. This must be what it's like to be dead.

"LEVY! BREATHE!"

What?

"BREATHE"

"LEVY, IF YOU DON'T BREATH IN THE NEXT FEW SECONDS YOU'LL NEVER BREATH AGAIN. PLEASE COME BACK TO ME SHRIMP!"

Wait, is that Gajeel? Why do I hear Gajeel? What's going on!

"WAKE. *Sob* UP *Sob* LEVY!"

"I never got to tell you I loved you"

Wait wha-

Suddenly I was coughing. Why do I feel heavy? Why am I not floating anymore?

"L-levy?"

Why can I not see? Oh… my eyes are closed.

I open my eyes and look for the source of the voice.

"G-gajeel" I say in utter shock. Is he dead too!?

"Levy! You're alive!" Gajeel said as he hugged me. Wait, alive?

"What? But… I… I was supposed to die" I said. That was a mistake, because a split second later, I felt a hand slap across my face.

"NO YOU AREN'T LEVY. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LIVE. I THOUGHT I LOST THE CHANCE TO TELL YOU HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU. I THOUGH I LOST YOU LEVY!" He screamed at me. Why does Gajeel seem so upset about this? Wait, feel about me?! What's that supposed to mean?!

"What?" I try to squeal, but it comes out as a croak.

"Levy, I love you"

My world shattered. Not in a bad way, in a good way.

"b-but…"

I was stopped mid-sentence because… wait WHAT THE MAVIS! GAJEEL IS KISSING ME.

"Don't ever do that again" Gajeel mumbled. I nodded, still in shock.

"I love you too Gajeel."

"I know shrimp. Otherwise you would have kicked me by now."

I chuckled at that, and this time, I kissed HIM.

"I'm glad I'm not dead" I said.

"Me too" Gajeel said

A "MOMMMMYYY" interrupts me from my thoughts

"What is it Lilly?" I say in my sweet voice.

"How did you and daddy meet?" Lilly asked with her puppy eyes.

"Eh, I kinda beat her up" Gajeel says walking in.

"Gajeel" I whine throwing a pillow at him.

Gajeel chuckled and said, "What, you expect me to tell her I slayed a dragon for you?"

I glare at him as Gale runs into the room with a toy plane running into Gajeel, which makes them fall on the ground.

I hear the door open and then someone says, "Levy? You here?"

"Of course Lucy! I'm in the living room!"

Lucy bounds in pulling a complaining Natsu behind her.

"So Levy _Redfox_, how are you and Gajeel" She says teasingly.

"Just fine Lucy _Dragneel_" I taunt back.

"How are the triplets Mrs. Redfox?"

"Oh just fine Mrs. Dragneel. How are your twins and two other kids?"

"Nashi and Hailey are doing just fine, so are Lizzy and Drake" she said smirking.

I glared at her and we both started laughing. The two guys and little boy gave them weird looks and muttered, "Girls".

**SOOOO, whatcha think? Now we know Lucy'll be fine! Hehe, sorry I just HAD to add her in. I couldn't help it. They NEEDED to tease each other about their new lives.**

**Okay anyway, Happy POV next chapter (As I said, didn't do one this chapter cause this is a GaLe chapter).**

**I felt like the only ways Gajeel was going to say he liked Levy were if he were challenged to kiss her or something, or if something happened to Levy. I decided Levy dying would be more feely and cute. I didn't feel like being blunt and making it be because of something the other guys said.**

**So did you like the chappy? Too mushy? Just right? Needed more mush? (I don't think the last one will be the case though…) I hope you liked it ^.^**

**GaLe is tied for my favorite ship (Nalu being the one it's tied with), so I ended up having LOADS of fun writing this chapter.**

**I just wanted to give a shout out to an AMAZING writer by the name of LoneStorm. I just read "Keys of Fire" by LoneStorm and could not stop reading it. I spent all night (Two nights in a row) reading this amazing story. You should check her out! Anywayzz hope you enjoyed!  
Tysm xoxo**

**~SwiftingSwift13**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so I was sitting on my bed about to read a book. Then I realized I haven't posted since Sunday. Then I felt bad and tried to make up excuses as to why and why I shouldn't right. I (as you can tell) decided to not be a jerk and write something, so ye. Chapter 13 of Finding Lucy!  
XX**

**Happy POV**

I miss Lushey so much. I've been on/off flying Natsu for days. When we got the hint, my spirits brightened and I got back some 'happy'.

I'm beginning to doubt that we'll find Lucy at Feridan's base though. What if it's a trap or a trick? What if some jerk is playing a prank on us? I hate to admit it, but I really doubt we'll find them, and if we do, I doubt they'll just hand over Lucy. Who'd just give away someone they kept under lock and key for a year? Something's up. I just hope it's nothing too bad…

**Natsu POV**

"Happppyyy" I whine.

"No Natsu, we aren't there yet" the blue exceed says with a sigh.

"But we know where Lucy is! And they said they'll hand her over when we get to her!" I said half cheering half whining.

"Natsu, what if they don't hand her over? What then?" Happy asked me.

"They said they will though" I complained.

"They kidnapped Lucy for a year, and now they're saying they'll just hand her over? I don't think it'll be that easy Natsu!" Happy snapped.

I remained silent, slightly hurt Happy snapped at me, and not really knowing how to answer that question.

"Sorry I just-" Happy started.

"No, no need to be sorry. You're right. I don't care if they put five million armies between me and Lucy, I won't let her slip my grasp." I huffed.

The rest of the flight was an awkward silence

**XX**

"We're finally here!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, just don't get your hopes up" Happy mumbled.

I look around and notice the door leading into the base, so I happily run in.

"Yup, this place is defiantly active" I tell Happy.

The base is filled with scents, fresh ones at that. There are lacrimas everywhere, seeming to be camera monitors. Ah, so that's how they heard me.

For some reason, there's no one in sight. It kind of creeps me out how this place is active, yet empty.

Seeming to read my thoughts, Happy says, "This place is creepy".

"Mhm" I say.

I try to remember the path that leads to the prison area, and after a few failed attempts, manage to make it there. I sniff the air, but for some reason, there's not even the slightest trace of Lucy's scent. Is she not here?

"Now why would I keep a noble lady in a prison cell?" I heard someone chuckle.

Feridan. I knew it!

"Is that why you want her so bad?" I growl as I turn to Feridan.

"Oh no, I don't care about money" Feridan said amused.

"Then why DO you want her?" Happy asked before I could.

"For personal reasons" Feridan replied. "Now, we should continue our little discussion where it's brighter."

Suddenly the three of us are right outside of the base. **(Happy, Natsu, and Feridan)**

"What the-" I say.

"It's one of my types of magic" Feridan said bluntly.

"Where's Lucy? You said you'd give her to me" I asked menacingly.

"Oh yes, that's right. You two can come out now" Feridan said as two people appeared from the ground. That's not at all creepy…

Once I saw the two figures properly though, I gasped. No way. I know BOTH of them. Standing in front of me was Kyouka, the demon from Tartaros, and Alice, who I saw dead in her house!  
"WHAT THE- ALICE YOU'RE DEAD!" I practically screamed.

"Guess again" She said with an uncaring face.

"And you! You're a demon from that Tartaros guild we defeated a while back!" I, again, practically screamed.

"So?" She said.

"Well SEEMING as you all know each other, let's move on. You wanted Lucy right?" Feridan said.

"Yes, now give her to me" I growled.

"You can have her, but that doesn't mean she'll want you" Feridan said.

"What do you mean? Of course she'll want to come back, she's a member of Fairy Tail." I said annoyed.

Alice started muttering.

"She might have been, but not anymore. Well, why don't you just ask her if she wants to come back?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"She's been right in front of you the whole time" Feridan sighed.

"No she hasn't. You have her." I spat.

"Only half of that is correct. It's more like she wants to stay here" Feridan stated.

"She'd never want to stay here! Now where is she!" I yelled.

"Man, you are really stupid… you are literally standing right next to her" Feridan complained.

"No I'm not!" I said angrily.

"Natsu-" Happy started.

"GAH!" Alice shrieked.

"What's her problem?" I asked, annoyed.

"You seriously can't tell?"

"No?"

"Alice is the girl you call Lucy Heartfillia"

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN…. So? Was it surprising? Click goes the puzzle pieces. Tehe. So, Alice is Lucy. But does that mean Lucy is Alice? Or is Alice just Lucy? (That sounds confusing, I hope you understand that..) You'll just have to find out next chapter =D. Like I'll tell you now all the secrets of the story!  
Sorry the chapter was short. After my brain went crazy with ideas last week, it decided to die this week. Ya.. Also, I did do the biggest reveal in the whole story…. So yea.**

**Anywayyzzz xP How'd you like the Happy POV? I felt like taking a step into Happy's mind to see how he was taking all of this.**

**After an hour of writing 900 words, (I know, short sorry) I shall now take my leave! xD**

**Tysm xoxo**

**~SwiftingSwift13**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bubbles: *Gasp Gasp* I… *gasp* finally *gasp* escaped her.**

**Erza: COME BACK HER YOU MATCHMAKING DEMON!**

**Bubbles: Crap *gasp* Can't *gaps run any *gasp more. ERZA! LET'S MAKE A DEAL!**

**Erza: And what is this deal?**

**Bubbles: I won't bother you and Jellal anymore if you let me live.**

**Erza: *Stares* Fine.**

**Bubbles: Yay! Great! Okay, one little favor… can you say hi to the readers?  
Erza: Hi readers.**

**Bubbles: K ty. Hey, Erza. Did you hear Natsu found Lucy?**

**Erza: WHAT WHERE?!**

**Bubbles: I don't know but there's word she's doesn't remember anyone.**

**Erza: *Sobs***

**Bubbles: hey hey, don't cry! This is Natsu we're talking about, he'll figure something out! Lucy will come back to Fairy Tail even if he has to drag her ^.^**

**Erza: You're *sniffle* right. Sorry *wipes away tears*  
Bubbles: It's okay ^.^, not let's get on with it! Finding Lucy Chapter 14!**

**XX**

**Alice's POV**

Wait, I'm not Lucy. I'm Alice! My father's Feridan, and my mother's Kyouka! I'm a brunette with clear-ish blue eyes! I'm not Luc Heartfillia! Why did he say I was? Why did no one tell me anything about this! Is this a plan? Is it the truth? It can't be the truth… can it?

**Natsu's POV**

What?! No, it's a lie. This is all some lie to get me to trust Alice and give up Lucy. This can't be true. It's just some plan. Just some plan. Just some plan… but, what if it isn't?

What if Alice really is Lucy? What if she's forgotten all about us? Or has she just turned against us? No, Lucy would never do that.

But I don't even know WHAT Lucy would do, I was stupid and left her for two years. People can easily change in two years.

But she had the purest heart; she couldn't have lost that in two years. Heck, she couldn't lose it even under a spell!

But, why doesn't this girl look like Lucy? She looks just as shocked as me. Wait, why's she just as shocked as me? Does this mean she really is Lucy, and just didn't know? Or is this part of a plan? I don't know what to believe. What do I believe?

**Happy's POV**

What… what is going on? This is just… how? This girl looks like the complete opposite of Lucy.

Lucy would never work for the bad guys right? Though she could have been blackmailed or something into doing it.

Man, Natsu looks really shocked. Wait- why is Alice shocked? Did she not know she was Lucy? Was the reason she screamed because her memories are trying to surface?

I don't know… What's going on?

**Feridan's POV**

Wow, they're more shocked than I thought they'd be. Even that cat is shocked.

Their faces are hilarious. Complete and utter confusion.

I bet they don't know what to believe. They are probably wondering if it's all just a plan to take them down. Hah, it's hilarious just thinking about what's going on in their heads.

**Kyouka's POV**

It doesn't matter about Alice's past. She's not Lucy anymore, she's Alice. She didn't want to know her past. She begged it to be taken away, now here Feridan is telling them she's Lucy in front of her face.

We agreed to give her a second chance on her life. Since what happened back then.

Too bad this boy doesn't know that. We'll have to clear Lucy's memories from Alice, and dispose of the boy. She didn't want to be Lucy anymore. She want to be who she really is, Alice. Alice Shedim.

Too bad for the boy. I wonder when Feridan's going to take action in disposing of the boy… We need to get rid of him before he does anything stupid.

**Alice POV**

It doesn't matter if they say I'm Lucy or whoever this girl is. I'm not Lucy. I'm Alice, Alice of the black knights. The assassin guild. I have a job to do. Anyone that gets in the way of our guild, gets eliminated.

**Alice, Kyouka, and Feridan's POV**

Now is the time to strike. It doesn't matter about the past. This is the present. This pink haired boy stands in our way. He is our enemy. Natsu Dragneel must be eliminated. His existence must be removed.

**Okay, I know you want to kill me for hinting so much, the chapter being short, and the mystery to this chapter. But look on the bright side! Now you know some crap! I made the chapter short because I needed to do something on their thoughts, and I figured them saying they were going to kill Natsu would be a good ending. Also, the story was progressing too fast for my taste, so I spent a whole episode on their thoughts. Don't worry, my plan is, next chapter will be MUCH longer.**

**So, Alice/Lucy is going to kill Natsu? Hm… let's see what happens. Natsu did train, but you don't know how strong the black knights are. They could be freaky strong, or they wouldn't be able to hold a pebble to Natsu. You'll have to wait til next chapter for the fight.**

**I want to split the fight into two (possible more) chapters though, so I might do that. The problem with that however, is I'm not good at fight scenes… Don't worry! The story won't be ending really soon! I'm going to make it last for at least 20 chapters. 20+ chapters is my goal that I plan on fulfilling.**

**I noticed none of you saw the Lucy/Alice thing coming though xD. I don't know why, I made it sort of obvious. Anyways, reviews are always appreciated ^.^**

**Tysm xoxo**

**~SwiftingSwift13**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this is two days late. I finally found time to write… Here ya go chapter 15!**

**XX**

**_Previously on Finding Lucy_**

**_Now is the time to strike. It doesn't matter about the past. This is the present. This pink haired boy stands in our way. He is our enemy. Natsu Dragneel must be eliminated. His existence must be removed._**

**XX**

**Alice POV**

I need to take down this guy. But how? Suddenly, an idea struck. That's it! And I'll destroy more than this pest. Perfect.

"N…Natsu? I remember now…" I said putting on my best confused and innocent face.

"Luce?" Natsu said with hope in his eyes. At least I think that's what it is, I don't see that often.

"T.. they tricked me" I said forcing my eyes to water up.

"Don't worry Lucy; we'll get you back to Fairy Tail. They won't be able to hurt you there." Natsu said holding out his hand.

'Jackpot' I thought as I tried to not scream out in pain from the headache that word brought. I'll have to get used to those headaches if this is going to work.

"Y... yeah." I said forcing a smile letting one of my fake tears slip. Darn, I've always hated smiles. I bet I have to do a lot of those from now on.

"I'll beat these guys up, you stay behind me." Natsu said.

I nodded then flicked my hand. It was such a small motion, and hard to see, but that was the reason I did it. So mom and dad know I'm going undercover, but Natsu and his cat don't. I saw a small smirk flash on their faces as they covered it up in a fake horror.

"Don't hurt us!" Mom screeched.

"Please! We didn't hurt her!" Dad added.

Good, now I know they got the message. They would never be this pitiful. Let's just hope the rest of the mission goes this well.

Suddenly Natsu slammed his fists into their faces, and they fell over pretending to be unconscious.

"Common, let's go. The magic council will get here before they wake up, and put them in prison" Natsu said with a smile. Ulch. Smiles.

"O-okay" I said as I held out my 'shaky' hand. Natsu grabbed my hand, with the goofiest grin, pulling me off.

"Let's go" Natsu cheered.

"Aye!" his cat added. Why does that thing talk? I'll have to figure that out on my own.

**XX**

**Natsu POV**

Lucy? Is Alice? How?

"N…Natsu?" Alice- I mean Lucy said looking up at me with such an innocent face I melted.

"Luce?" I ask with pure hope.

"T... they tricked me" she said as her eyes teared up. No one makes Lucy cry.

"Don't worry Lucy; we'll get you back to Fairy Tail. They won't be able to hurt you there." I said with sincerity, holding out my hand.

"Y…yeah" she said smiling as a tear slipped down her face. I snapped, no one is allowed to make Lucy cry!

"I'll beat these guys up, you stay behind me." I said forcing away the anger from my voice. She nodded, and I flamed up my fists in response.

"Don't hurt us!" Kyouka screeched with her face twisted in pure horror.

"Please! We didn't hurt her!" Feridan added with the same face.

I smirked and slammed my fists into their faces, as they fell unconscious.

"Common, let's go. The magic council will get here before they wake up, and put them in prison" I said with a smile to comfort her.

"O-okay" She said as she held out her shaky hand. I grabbed her hand, and flashed the goofiest grin I could, pulling her off.

"Let's go" I cheered.

"Aye!" Happy added.

**XX**

**Alice POV**

Man, this building is weirdly shaped. It's a three story with each floor getting smaller as it goes up. There's a silver gate with two fairy statues sitting on it. The building is in yellow and oranges with a red roof. It's got a balcony with a metal railing on the second floor. I guess this is the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Comon" Natsu said. "Gray should have rounded everyone up by now. I bet they're all waiting behind the door." He added.

"Are you sure I can't go to my apartment first?" I said slipping it into a whine. I had learned a little about my character, 'Lucy', by stories Natsu told me. For an example, that I have an apartment on Strawberry Lane.

"Yes Lucy, I'm sure." Natsu said with a puff.

"But I just want to unwind" I again said with a whine.

"Nope, I won't accept any reasons; the guild members have been waiting for you for a year!" Natsu said with another one of his goofy grins. A year? Gosh, this Lucy person was dead for longer than I thought.

"I found Lucy!" Natsu cheered at the smoke after breaking down the doors with a kick. Either this person is delusional or-

"WHAT?" Someone yelled from behind the smoke.

Or someone's behind the smoke. I sighed shaking my head.

"How did you find her so fast?! We searched for a year and couldn't find a trace!" A redhead, owning the same voice I heard originally, said as she burst out from the smoke.

"How did Gray round up the members so fast?" Natsu said narrowing his eyes at the redhead. The redhead gave him a scary look back, making me, Happy, and Natsu flinch.

"Because I kept touch with everyone, unlike SOMEONE" A dark haired guy holding an iced piece of wood said. I guess this guy is Gray.

"FULLBUSTER DID YOU JUST INTERUPT ME?" The scary redhead yelled.

"NO MA'AM" Gray said flinching. Guess his full name is Gray Fullbuster. Hm… interesting, my headache isn't as bad as normal.

"Lucy-san!" A little blue haired girl shrieked as she ran up to me engulfing me in a hug. I resist the strong urge to push her away, and hug her back instead.

"Wendy! You've grown so much!" Natsu exclaimed looking at the little girl. Wendy. So the little girl is Wendy. "Hasn't she grown Lucy!?" Natsu said his voice still laced with excitement.

"Mhm" I responded.

Then a long black haired guy with metal piercings, walked up to us.

"You sure this is Lucy? She sure doesn't look like her." The guy grumbled. "Sure doesn't smell like her either" He said under his breath.

"YOU SMELLED HER?" Natsu yelled with a fire burning in his eyes.

"Her face is still the same even if she does look-" Wendy stared before she was interrupted.

"YEAH SO WHAT FLAMEBRAIN!?" The black haired guy screeched back.

"SHE AIN'T YOURS TO SMELL GAJEEL" Natsu yelled. Gajeel, fitting name. Man, they're making this too easy.

"WELL SHE AIN'T YOURS EITHER" Gajeel yelled at Natsu.

"YEAH SHE IS" Natsu started. Man this was giving me a headache. My normal, and a different kind of headache too. Probably from all this stupid screaming.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO" Erza and some voice from the nearly cleared smoke added. Thank god the two stopped.

"Lucy just got back after a year and all you two idiots are going to do is bicker over who smelled who?" The same voice added. Man, this dude must be able to read my thoughts. Actually that would be bad, but if he could he would have attacked me by now, so I'll be fine.

"But gramps!" Natsu complained.

"No. Headmaster is right. You two need to stop bickering!" Erza said. Are they just TRYING to tell me who's who?

"Lucy-nee! Welcome back" Some brunette slurred as she ambled over to me and draped her arm across my shoulders. A drunken person had her arm draped across me. Great. How did this Lucy person survive this guild? Oh wait, she didn't.

"L-Lucy? Is it really you?" Some sobbing petite blue haired girl said slowly walking up to me.

"Y-yeah. It's me." I said still trying to get used to the name.

"Luuucccyyyy!" The girl said running up to me, engulfing me in my second hug.

"How un-mature" Some cat-like girl said.

"CARLA?" Natsu's cat, who I had learned was called Happy, said.

"You really think I didn't learn anything while we were all split up did you?" The cat-like girl, apparently named Carla, said.

While Happy stood gaping, a bunch of other people greeted me, and I finally got used to the headaches. Suddenly the town shifted apart.

"What the…" I muttered as Cana ran and hid behind the bar.

"Guildarts!" Natsu exclaimed. That's a weird name…

"Hey Natsu!" Some guy walking through the center of the town said while waving. That red haired dude must be guildarts.

When he finally reached us he said, "So why's the whole guild just standing here with some hot brunette?" Perv.

Natsu growled and said, "That brunette you just called hot? Ya. That's Lucy."

"Man, what did I miss while I was gone?" Guildarts exclaimed.

"I went on a training adventure, Lucy went missing, I got back, I went after her…"

"Juvia think he needs time to have everything explained Natsu-san" A weird girl, who, after much confusion, I learned was called Juvia, said.

"Yeah, what Juvia said. Now where's my daughter?" he said looking around.

I hear something clatter behind the bar, then Guildarts rushed over, pulling a horrified Cana up.

"D-dad! You're home! Heh- I didn't notice…" Cana said nervously. Man he must be a horrible father for her to be so scared of him.

Guildarts then crushed Cana into a hug exclaiming puppy-like names. Okay never mind, I take that back. He's just an embarrassing father.

**XX**

After an hour more of standing up, I got tired. Everyone went back inside the guild hall, and Natsu took me to my apartment.

I turned around to say thanks for taking me here, but he was gone, so I just shrugged and went inside.

I decided to go on a quick self-tour of my apartment. When I had finished, I plopped down on my bed.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as I hit something lumpy and hard.

"What the –" It was that pink haired idiot. He was sleeping in my bed. Tsk, nope. I don't care who I am pretending to be, I'm not sleeping with anyone.

"LUCY KICK!" I yelled, kicking him off the bed and inventing a new move. For some reason, the words felt familiar though. Weird.

"Ow, Luce. What was that for?" Natsu grumbled.

"You were in my bed!" I said frustrated.

"Yeah so?"

"Stay out of my bed!"  
"But I haven't seen you in two years! And you always kick me out! Can't you just make on exception!?"

"No." Well, at least it wasn't out of character to kick him out. He must be that annoying kind that chases you, but you don't want him. Like Juvia.

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEEASSEEE" He said with puppy dog eyes. I hate dogs, especially puppies. **(I don't really hate them! This is just a character trait don't kill me!)**

"No."

"Ugh, finnne" he said jumping out of my window, being caught by a certain blue cat I also didn't know was in my apartment. That must have been how he got in.

Note to self: Lock window.

**XX**

**So? You likey? Alice is playing the Lucy role. Will she remember who she truly is? If she does, how will it happen?!**

**Okay, so the way I put off Alice remembering could have gone multiple ways, but I decided this way. I was planning on writing Alice fighting him, beating him, then taking mercy on him (Cause feelings don't go away in stories, even if there's memory loss). Then she'd pretend to kill him, warn him not to come in her sight ever again, and then leave. Then he'd go to Fairy Tail, and chase after her again, but with all of Fairy Tail to fight for her. But for some reason, my fingers wrote this, which is better. So yeah. That's what happened.**

**Why did I not do a character interview in the intro? I figured since the chapter was late, you guys would just wanna get straight to the story, so I left it out. Why did I not do them for a while after the Jellal interview? Because Erza was chasing bubbles, I was too lazy, and I forgot. So yeah.**

**I'm getting to the point where I'll be busy a lot, so I might put The Role Reversal on hold, and remove the upload dates for this story. I hate to do that, but I have so much coming up. I have a really busy summer, and then there's a good bit of stuff I have to do to prepare for next school year, because I won't have time during the summer. (I will literally have no days I'm not doing something this summer, while all other summers of mine have been just sitting around.)**

**That's it. Tysm xoxo.**

**~SwiftingSwift13**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyo! Sorry for posting so late, but I was gone half the day, then I did a few things. I don't feel like making an interview, so here we go!**

**XX**

Natsu POV

"Luce" I whined, as I rummaged through her fridge. "Where's all your food?"

"On your face" Lucy grumbled rubbing her own face.

"Really? I don't feel anything..." I said in surprise as I searched my face. I scowled when I realized she was being sarcastic.

"Oh... Well what's the real reason?" I said with a huff.

"You think I'd be gone for a year and still have food in my fridge?" She said with a blunt and slightly irritated voice. I sighed, realizing she was right.

"How about we go to the store?" Happy suggested, making me brighten up.

"Yeah it'll be like a mission!" I cheered.

"Mission Shopping!" Happy agreed.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like shopping right now, so can you get out?" Lucy said rubbing her head. That's weird, she always accepts going on missions.

"Maybe she's just tired" Happy whispered to me.

"Yeah, she probably is, let's let her rest. I'm sure memories returning can make you tired." I whispered back with a sigh.

"Bye Luce!" I yelled climbing out the window.

**Alice POV**

Ugh, finally they're gone. Now I can look for more on this girl's past. I hope she keeps a diary.

I walked into the bedroom and pulled all the drawers out of the dresser. Ew, this girl has bad taste. There's a lot of crop tops, skirts, some jeans, and- no I'm throwing these away. I walked over to the trash can, and threw the under garments away, if you can even call them that.

I walked back to the dresser, and searched the frame and drawers for hidden compartments, or just hidden things in general. No lucky. I put the clothes back in the drawer, closed it, and moved on.

Next, I searched under and on the bed. I pulled the sheets and pillows off, but still found nothing. Then I picked up the mattress, nothing. Does this girl hide anything?

Finally, I checked the desk. A bunch of papers sat on the top, but I looked through the drawers first, figuring them unimportant. Nothing in the drawers, so I decide to look through the papers.

The Burning Stars

It must be a story, it's weirdly named though. I continue reading it, because, for some weird reason, I feel like it'll help.

**(Note: Upcoming Italics are not a flashback, they are the story)**

Chapter one

_It's been five months now. I miss all the maids, my room, and most of all, my mother's grave. But it's not like I'd stay somewhere that has a shell of a father. It's just too painful._

_I walk through the streets of Harleo, and take in a whiff of the fresh morning air. I sit on the ground under a tree that has lost most of its leaves, due to it being mid-autumn. Looking at the clouds, I start to daydream._

_'I hope I meet a cute boy today' I think, giggling out loud. I doubt that would happen though._

_After a few more minutes, I get up, and go looking for a magic shop. I heard this town has some good ones, I hope I can find them._

_I finally find a magic shop, and walk in. It's pretty small, so I figure it isn't that good._

_"Sir, do you know where any other magic shops are?" I ask him kindly._

_"This is the only one" He says cheerily._

_"What why! I heard there were multiple!" I ask. "And good ones at that" I muttered._

_"Well, then your sources were faulty ma'am. We are a fishing town, and none of us are mages. I only opened this for mages who were passing by, like yourself." He said._

_"Well I traveled all this way for nothing" I grumbled._

_"We have all sort of of things! There's the new color magic! It changed the color of your clothes!" He said trying to sell me something._

_"I bought it when it first came out" I mumbled, but he continued spinning the color magic wheel._

_Then I noticed something silver out of the corner of my eye._

_"Oh my gosh! Is that the little doggy?" I asked with excitement lacing my voice. "I've been searching for it for about a year now!" I exclaimed._

_"Yes, it is, but it's completely useless in battle." He said, obviously confused. He's right though. Most celestial summoners, like myself, keep the little doggies as pets._

_"How much is it?" I asked, still excited._

_"20,000 jewel" He said. WHAT? Okay, that's way too expensive! I looked around, and noticed the whole shop was overpriced. Darnit._

_"Are you suuure that's the right price?" I asked, popping myself up on the counter, and using my sex appeal._

_"1,000 less jewel" He said, barely wavering. See this, is why I don't haggle with elderly people! I scowled, and stormed out of the shop._

_I tripped over a stone, falling flat on my face._

_"Ow" I whined._

_"You okay?" Someone behind me asked. I spun around to see who asked, but no one was there. Must have hit my head harder than I thought._

_I walk towards my hotel, to get some rest, so I can leave the town tonight._

_"Salamander!" I heard a girl shriek._

_"It's him, it's the real salamander" Another squealed._

_'Who's salamander?' I ponder as I walk over to the crowd of girls and push through._

_For a second, nothing happens, but then it's like I slammed into a wall. It felt like my heart was about to break out of my chest. I squeal at the purple haired mage._

_"Want a demonstration of my magic?" The salamander asked calmly._

_"Yes!" We all said excitedly, and at the same time._

_He started up a small ball of fire when all of the sudden a boy burst through the crowd, wearing the happiest grin I've ever seen._

_"Igneel!" he exclaimed._

_For some reason, his smile just broke that wall I had slammed into. My heart slowed down, but it felt like it was bouncing around in my chest, and it was slightly hard to breathe._

_Standing in front of me, was a salmon haired boy, with onyx colored eyes and an adorable grin. He had a white scaly scarf, and some sort of purple vest with a gold lining. His choice of pants was baggy and white, with gold lining. To complete the look he had on black sandals._

_'Why did this boy break my wall of feelings?' I thought. I looked over to the Salamander, and noticed two rings on his finger. That jerk! He's using a charm spell! Aren't those banned?_

_"And who are you?" The Salamander said._

_"You're not Igneel" The boy said with a frown. For some reason I hated his frown._

_"No I'm not, I'm the salamander" He sighed._

_"Darnit, I'm gonna..." He muttered, but the rest I couldn't hear._

_The interruption of the boy made the girls angry, so they started beating him up._

_"Now now girls, settle down! It's not his fault; he was just looking for someone." The salamander said with an annoying grin.  
"Ah, you're so perfect and forgiving Salamander-sama!" They said sighing with admiration._

_"Sure he is…" The boy muttered sarcastically, making the girls go beat him up again._

_The salamander made fire appear at his legs, and he was transported off to wherever he was going._

_"Hey, thanks for helping me!" I told the salmon haired boy._

_"I helped you?" He asked, quite confused, and making me giggle._

_"Yes, that man was using a charm spell, and you broke it" I said smiling at him._

_"Oh, no problem" He said returning the smile with another one of those cute grins._

_All of the sudden, his stomach let out the biggest growl, making me giggle again. Man, why am I giggling so much!?_

_"Are you hungry AGAIN Natsu?" a blue cat flying next to the boy, who I now know as Natsu, said. Wait- blue? No, wait- FLYING? No that's not even crazy compared to the fact he's TALKING!_

_"You have a BLUE, TALKING cat, who FLIES?" I exclaimed._

_"Yeah, what's so weird?" Natsu asked._

_"Ugh, never mind. I'm Lucy by the way, do you want some food? It'll be a reward of sorts for helping me out back there." I said cheerfully._

_"Oh sure, thanks Luigi!" He said with another one of his grins. Does he have no decency? I tell him my name, and he immediately forgets._

_"Lu… CY" I say with a huff._

_"Oh, right. Sorry Luce." He said, pulling me off somewhere._

_"Where are we going?" I shrieked. "And it's LucY, not Luce!"_

_"Lucy's too stiff, I like Luce better" He said._

_I sighed; this was going to be one long day._

Wow, that was kind of interesting. It felt like it was wrong at parts though.

From what I can tell, this is the Lucy person's story. It must be her diary of sorts. I decided to read the whole thing through.

**XX**

It's already 2am, and I've just finished reading the whole thing. Man, I'm tired. A few things in the story seemed off, but somehow, words that seemed right came to mind, so I decided to use those words instead of the stories.

Her story was dated at the bottom of each chapter, of when she wrote it, edited it, when it happened, etc. So, I managed to get a full background of the girl I'm supposed to be acting as.

I'm pretty hungry, so I grab my keys, and leave the apartment to go to a café I had seen when I came here.

I read the hours, and silently cheer that it's open until 3pm.

"How may I help you?" A girl behind the counter asks as I walk through the door. I quickly scan the menu.

"The soup and salad combo" I say.

"Coming right up" The girl said as I plopped myself down at a booth.

I got lost in my thoughts, and was snapped out of them by my food being put on the table.

"Thanks" I muttered as I happily started eating. At least I was happy for a minute. It started off as a weird annoying noise, but it slowly got louder, as the sound approached.

"LUCY" I heard someone yell. Oh no.

"LUSHEY!" I heard another familiar voice say.

"LUCE!" The first voice again said, as the door was thrown open, revealing a panicked salmon haired boy, and terrifying the girl behind the counter.

I threw my face in my hands, then suddenly ended up in a bone crushing hug, and had a crying cat slam into me.

"Na…tsu…too…hard" I choked out.

"Oh sorry Luce! I was just worried, and I was so relieved when I found you and-"

"Okay, stop talking. You need to calm down. Why were you looking for me?" I said slightly irritated.

"We went to your apartment, because our house was too far, and we had left the guild hall late. When we found you weren't there, Natsu panicked" Happy explained.

"And why were you at my apartment at 2am?" I asked trying not to slice his throat and ended up with a twitching eyebrow.

"As I told you before! Your bed is comfy!" He whined.

"I don't care! Maybe you should enter through the door like a normal human being, and not come uninvited!" I argued.

"But it's comfy!"

"No!'

"But-"

"NO!"

He pouted, but then flopped down across from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm gonna wait for you, so I can walk you home." Natsu said rolling his eyes, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine" I huffed.

**XX**

"Okay Natsu, go home now, you've walked me home" I said turning around and staring at him.

"Oh right, didn't notice" he said scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well are you leaving?" I asked slightly impatient.

"Oh, um, yeah. I just have to ask you something" He said looking a little nervous.

"And?" I asked slightly agitated.

"About the day you were kidnapped" Natsu started. Crap, I don't know anything about that day.

"It was kind of scary, so I guess I forgot most of it" I said putting on a frown.

Natsu, for some reason stiffened at what I said.

"You don't? Can you tell me anything you remember?" Natsu asked, having some weird emotion in his voice.

"I remember being put in a dark prison cell, then escaping. The details are a big blur" I said, trying to play it off.

"Oh" Natsu said his voice even weirder than before.

"You okay?" I asked, slightly bored.

"Yeah, fine" He said as he looked up at me with a fake smile. I know a fake smile from a mile away, but I don't feel like a sob story right now, so I just pretend like I bought the act.

"Ok, night Natsu" I said walking through the door.

**Natsu POV**

"Okay, night Natsu" Lucy said walking through the door.

She doesn't remember any details? So she doesn't remember it? She doesn't remember our kiss?

'Calm down Natsu' I told myself as I turned away from Lucy's house, and started walking back to mine.

"Isn't it good she doesn't remember? It was pretty scary." Happy pointed out.

"I guess, but it's also bad because of one thing that happened." I said sadly.

"What happened?" Happy asks confused.

"Me and Lucy's arms were chained, and my mouth was gagged. I was trying to tell her stuff, but I couldn't because of the gag." I said pausing.

"And?"  
"She needed to hear what I was saying, and realized a way to get the gag off" I said, again pausing at the end.

"And?" Happy said agitated, but excited.

"She had to pull it off by kissing me"

"WHAT?!"

**XX**

**Sorry if the chapter was a bit dull, I was out of ideas, and only came up with one, halfway through writing this. I'm kind of glad I did this chapter first though, because the next non-ship chapter will be a time skip, by like a month, just so the story can actually progress.**

**So, after I finished this chapter, I was like 'Crap, I was supposed to write ElfGreen this chapter'. I'm just gonna write that tomorrow. If I can, I'll be putting it in front of this chapter, so I don't get confused when counting chapters to see when I'm supposed to write a ship chapter. I will be posting tomorrow, it might be like in the middle of the night, but I will post tomorrow. So, if it still doesn't seem updated on Monday, that's just because it'll be the chapter before this one. I hope I can manage to do that.**

**Oh, one more thing. If you feel like it, you should check out my one-shot Valentines Day Mayhem. It's more interesting that it seems, so don't judge it by it's description xD**

**Tysm xoxo**

**~SwiftingSwift13**


	17. Chapter 17

**As I promised, Chapter 17 of Finding Lucy (Technically 16).**

**XX**

**Evergreen POV**

"It's manly to be excited!" Elfman argued.

Elfman and I have been fighting for the past thirty minutes on why it was or wasn't 'manly' to be this excited over the guild re-forming. I mean, I was excited, but not to the point where I'd yell a bunch about 'manly stuff' and all that for two hours straight!

"Yes, but no as excited as you are. You're acting like an orphan who got a home and puppy." I said rolling my eyes and crossing my arms.

"But-" Elfman started.

"Ya know what. I'm done. I'm tired of all your 'mans' and 'like a man' and all that crap!" I said irritated. He looked like a kicked kitten, but I ignored him and huffed, walking ahead of the group.

The group consisted of Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Wendy, Elfman, and me. We haven't gotten to Laxus and them yet, but it'll be a relief when Laxus gets here. He'll shut Elfman up for good.

"Okay, we're nearing towards Lisanna and Bixlow!" Gray announced.

"Why are they even together? It's weird!" I complained.

"Yea, my sister wouldn't date a weirdo, and that team is full of weirdos" Elman said.

"Hey!" I protested.

"We're here. Now can you two love-hate birds shut up for a second so we can actually hear Lisanna and Bixlow?!" Gray grumbled.

The air went silent for a brief moment then Elfman burst out, "Being precise is manly!"

I was about to retort something back, but Lisanna appeared, being piggybacked by Bixlow.

"Elfman? Gray? Erza? Juvia? Wendy? Evergreen? JELLAL?! Wait what's going on?" She said as she slid off Bixlow's back.

"You don't know where Bixlow's been! Don't let him piggyback you! For all you know he could be the most unmanly man in man's existence!" Elfman argued.

"The Strauss family has a stupidity disease, I recommend you stay away from them" I said with a sigh, and an angry glare at Elfman.

Bixlow and Lisanna started cracking up, breaking everyone's attention from the fight.

"And why are you laughing?" I sneered.

"Be-Because" Lisanna says, breaking out into another fit of giggles.

"Because we're engaged" Bixlow says, sticking out his tongue, which had a ring pierced on it. Lisanna, who was still laughing, help up her hand, which contained a diamond ring.

We all just stood our jaws hanging open, the only sound being Lisanna and Bixlow's laughing.

"What the-" I started, but of course, Elfman being Elfman, he interrupted me.

"HE'S NOT MANLY ENOUGH FOR YOU LISANNA" Elfman said bawling. Oh great.

"Shut up man" Gray said annoyed.

"Yeah, can you shut your stupid trap hole for just a second" I said angrily.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Wendy asked.

"It's their way of showing their love" Juvia said with a shrug.

"Yup" Gray muttered. "Though it's annoying"

"Agreed" Erza, well, agreed.

"We do not love each other!" I spat.

"Whatever floats your boat" Gray said shaking his head.

"Is that supposed to mean something manly?" Elfman said as his tears calmed down.

"Yes Elfman. As I said, whatever floats your boat" Gray said sighing

"Ahem" Lisanna, who had stopped laughing, said. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"Well, you guys never explained what you're doing here" Lisanna reminded us.

"Oh yeah, we're putting Fairy Tail back together. Come with us, so you can shut up your stupid brother!" I said emphasizing the 'shut up' part.

"Ooh, sounds fun!" Lisanna said clapping her hands.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of having no guild" Bixlow agreed.

"Now just to get Mira, then Freed, who conveniently lives a town away from her" Gray muttered. Ugh, completing the Strauss pack? How was that gonna help anything?

After much protesting on my part, and Elfman arguing against my protests, we set off to get Mirajane.

**XX**

"Are we there yet?" Elfman whined.

"Oh shut up!" I said, tired of walking, and grumpy.

"But I want to see Mira!" He complained.

"Oh well" I spat.

"SHUT IT OR I WILL CHOP OFF BOTH YOUR HEADS" Erza screeched.

"Can I turn him to stone" I asked, sorta complaining.  
"No, cause then someone would have to carry him" Juvia said. I hate it when others are right.

"Darnit" I complained.

"Oh hey guys!" Mirajane said, surprising us, considering how we were still a mile from town.

"What are you doing so far from town?" Elfman asked. Mira seemed to stop when she looked at me. Why, do I look funny? Then she looked at Elfman. Oh no.

A smirk was already creeping onto her lips. This is bad. Warning bells went off in my head. Mira's gone into crazy ship mode.

"RUN!" I yelled in Elfman's direction, as I started sprinting off. Everyone looked utterly confused as Mira easily caught up to me, and tackled me.

"You ain't escaping that easy Evergreen!" Mira said cackling.

"Tsk" I said trying to push her off, but having no luck.

"Elfman, I need help holding her down, can you help me?" Mirajane asked innocently. Oh no, she wouldn't, she isn't!

I have some feelings for that ugly beast, but I'm not doing that! I screamed internally.

"Sure" Elfman said, oblivious to the plan.

"Just hold her down like this" Mirajane said adjusting his arms to the right position. "And back some for footing-"

"This seems like it's worse footing" Elfman says.

"Of course because it's a set up! Run while you still can!" I yelled.

"Sorry, not falling for that" Elfman said grinning.

"And then here- Perfect!" Mira exclaimed, suddenly letting go of Elfman. No, not happening, not going to-

I closed my eyes as Elfman crashed onto me, and filled out Mira's plan. I will kill her for this.

Elfman's lips had crash landed on mine, making my face heat up incredibly.

I punched him in the stomach, which sent him flying.

"Ouch" Elfman said doubled over.

"Mira…" I growled.  
"What was that for?!" Elfman yelled, as the rest of the guild watched, with many emotions sprawled across their faces.

"Mira set us up to where we were kissing! Are you blind?" I shrieked.

"No I'm not! I just thought you might have liked it!" Elfman said turning a weird shade of pink and looking down. What on Mavis is going on?

"So Elfman DOES have feelings for Evergreen" Mirajane taunts.

"No he doesn't" I snapped.

"Ya I do" Elfman blurted out. I started at him in shock. What the- after the way I treated him, he still likes me?

"W-well y-ya know lying a-and all isn't manly and all!" Elfman stuttered, making me laugh. No scratch that, I was rolling on the ground laughing so much I cried.

"Haha, sure you like a traitor, that's rude to you 24/7 and-" I rambled.

"No" He said, destroying any hope I had. "No Ever, I like you. You aren't that person." I gasped and stopped laughing, just staring at him.

"But I am-"  
"Not in my eyes" Elfman interrupted.

"And that's how you pair two stubborn hate-lovers together" Mirajane said throwing her hands up and doing a victory dance.

"Oh shut up" I grumbled.

"I still hate you" I muttered.

"I hate you too" Elfman said with a grin.

**XX**

**Why's the chapter half my normal size? For one, I'm tired. I'm also lacking inspiration right now. I've been trying to write fairy tales mixed with fairy tail all day, but have been failing MISERABLY at it. I've deleted and rewritten a lot of words *Sigh* Oh well. Welp, no news so g'night!**

**Tysm xoxo**

**~SwiftingSwift13**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hia guys! ^.^ This chapter will be taking place a month after Lucy/Alice "gets her memories back". It's just so you won't have to deal with unnecessary content instead of a month gap. I also am very bad at fillers… In case you can't tell *nervous laugh*. I will be taking my time on this chapter, editing it, and re writing (and adding in) parts. I felt like I don't take enough time on my other chapters, and wanted to spend time writing it, instead of rushing through it to get it posted. I hope you guys enjoy! (Note: I'm on a writer's block of sorts. I can write, it's just hard, and a bit dry. So yeah, if my chapter and recent chapters seem that way, sorry!**

**Bubbles: Hi cupcakes! (Don't ask I just felt like it) We have a special guest yet again! This time we have the ever mysterious Rouge, and the bright cheery Sting! Please welcome the twin dragon slayers!**

***Claps in the background***

**Sting: Where are those claps coming from? We're in an empty park…**

**Bubbles: Shh… Shh child.**

**Sting: I'm not a child! *Whisper* Rouge, do you think we should have declines this girl's offer? She seems kinda crazy…**

**Rouge: …**

**Sting: …**

**Rouge: …**

**Bubbles: OKAY THEN! Sting, can you describe your dragon?**

**Sting: Like all other dragons, big, a bit scary at first, but actually nice…**

**Bubbles: I meant your dragon's... oh never mind. Why did I even pick you?**

**Sting: Because I'm awesome**

**Rouge: *Snort***

**Sting: HEY!**

**Bubbles: Well… I agree with Rouge…**

**Sting: HEYYY!**

**Rouge: *Snorts again***

**Sting: That's it I'm out of here! Bye!**

**Bubbles: Well then… At least you're still here Rouge!**

**Rouge: … *leaves***

**Bubbles: HEY! Ugh, why does this always happen!? Anyway, I figure you want to read that story thingamabober majig chapter, and I guess I'm done, so you go read that. Bye SamaSempaiSensai!**

… **K then. Onto the story! Find Lucy chapter 18! (Heh I originally wrote that as 81. I wish xD)**

**XX**

**Natsu POV**

"But, Luce, pleeeaseeee?" I whined.

"No" She said slamming her head onto the wall, yet again.

I have been asking Lucy to take a job with me, but every time she refuses. She only goes on enough solo jobs to pay her rent. Why can't she just take a job with me?!

"But why not?!" I asked.

"Because, I'm used to doing things on my own, I still have to get used to doing things as a team. I told you I need to learn to be comfortable around people again!" She said puffing out her cheeks in a cute way.

"But you've been really distant ever since you've been back" I argued.

"I get that Natsu, but I just need to transition back!" She huffed.

We sat there in silence for a second, when I jumped out her window to go to the guild hall.

"Use the door!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

**XX**

"Did Lucy turn you down again flame brain?" Gray said in a mock pity voice.

"Shut it stripper" I snapped.

"Did the charcoal burn out already?" Gajeel taunted.

"Oh you exist? I totally forgot" I said acting shocked.

"Wanna go?" Gajeel growled.

"Why not? I can easily beat a little SHRIMP like you" I said smirking.

"You didn't" Gray said putting his head in his hand.

"He did" Cana said laughing.

"He did?" Mira said surprised.

"Yup" Macao said, as some members ran out the doors.

Gajeel was fuming. Wakaba whispered something about getting a bucket of water, but being too scared. Wimp.

"What's going-" Levy, who was wide eyed at the door, started to ask, before Gajeel lunged at me.

I easily dodged, and elbowed him in the side, throwing him back a good few feet. This time, I jumped his, sending in a punch.

"Oh no you don't" Gajeel growled, rolling out of the way.

"Oh yes I do" I said smirking, and rolling midair, in turn, hitting him in the face with my fist.

"Gajeel!" Slightly panicked Levy blurted out, before covering her mouth and turning red.

Then a brilliant idea struck me, and I grinned, and then snapped my head to Gajeel. He dusted himself off, and glared at me.

"I bet I can hit you twice in a row" I snarled.

"Well then why don't you try?" Gajeel said looking smug.

I lunged towards him, did a roll, and swiped at his legs with my hand, missing by a long shot.

"Hah! See pyro! You can't touch me." He said looking smugger than ever. I just flashed an evil smirk, and after making a peace sign, ran to the doors.  
"You aren't getting away that easy fire freak!" Gajeel yelled, charging at me.

"Who said anything about running off?" I said, ruffling a certain blunette's hair. Gajeel froze in his tracks.

"Back away from Levy" Gajeel snarled, getting even more angry than he was.

"Oh, but I can't! I'm glued to her." I said with mock innocence, and showing, that indeed, my hand was glued to her hair.

"All I wanted was to see if Lucy was here" Levy mumbled with a frustrated look.

"Iron dragon's iron fist!" Gajeel yelled, throwing his fist at me. I dodged, but got a scratch on my cheek.

"Oh want to play dirty huh?" I taunted.

"You've already done that by gluing your hand to my Levy's hair!" Gajeel snarled.

"Fire dragon's wing attack!" I yelled as many more people ran out.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" A familiar voice yelled. Oh no.

"U-U-m uh" I stuttered.

"HE STARTED IT!" Gajeel yelled, trying to run off, but SHE grabbed him before he could.

"I don't care who started it" She said, bangs hiding her angry face. "RE-QUIP! PURGATORY HEAVEN'S WHEEL!" Erza yelled, sending swords to both me and nut brain, and managing to cut my hand from a protesting Levy's hair.

"Ever do this again, and I will personally slice your heads off" Erza warned.

"Strawberry cake please" Erza said gleefully, suddenly appearing at the bar, in her normal clothes, with Jellal by her side.

While I was still having an unspoken glaring contest with Gajeel, Gray spoke.

"Does Lucy ever do anything you guys used to do?" He sounded serious, that's weird.

"Nope" I said mournfully, crashing at the bar, on the opposite side from where Erza was sitting.

"Do you know why?" Gray said, for some reason seeming to have stifled venom in his voice.

"No, and what's your problem stripper?" I asked him, while sending daggers his way.

"Nothing" He huffed as he walked out of the guild. Man, Gray's being weird.

**Gray POV**

I don't like this one bit. I don't know why no one else is noticing; maybe they're blinded from the excitement of Lucy, if I should even call her that, being back.

Lucy's been acting really off lately. She'd normally go on a job with Natsu without even batting an eyelash, but now she doesn't even want to be around him. It's highly suspicious.

I round the corner, and check the street sign. Yup, I'm on Strawberry Street.

I find Lucy's apartment pretty quickly, and look around for the perfect spot to spy on her from. Climbing a tree, I hide in the leaves of a branch near her window.

"Where did I put that stupid thing?"

**Lucy POV**

After looking in my apartment for my lacrima for an hour, I had given up and plopped down on the couch. I had planned to watch some TV, but realized I couldn't find the remote either.

"Where did I put that stupid thing?" I huffed, pulling off all couch pillows, seeing if it had slipped under one of them. Unfortunately, the search was unsuccessful.

"Why do I keep losing stuff?" I asked myself.

"Stupid, stupid Alice" I scolded myself as I gave up my search, and trudged to my bedroom.

At least one thing I want is available, and that's my bed. This bed is the comfiest in the world, though I get headaches if it gets too hot. I flop down on my cloud of a bed, and notice a sparkle of purple from the corner of my eye.

"Success!" I quietly cheer. I pull the Lacrima from under my covers, and turn in on.

"Command 304" I utter, waiting for my lacrima to turn on. Command 304 is a special code to unlock my lacrima, so no one uses it, and finds out I'm not Lucy. After a few seconds, it lights up, and shows the screen I left it on, the contact for my parents. I press the button to call them.

I tap my foot impatiently, waiting for them to pick up. I finally heard a beep, meaning they had picked up.

"It's clear" I mutter.

"Good, now have you figured out how you're going to destroy Fairy Tail yet?" My mother asked.

"Yes, I believe I have. I just need to wiggle my way in a little bit more, and then I can chop off their roots. If I do that-"

"The whole tree will come falling down. Good job Alice. Contact us later with the details." Father said.

"Okay Feridan, I shall contact you at 16 o' clock" I said bluntly.

"Will do" Kyouka said, hanging up.

**Gray POV**

What in Mavis's name just happened? I was suspicious of her, sure, but this? That dirty lying traitor. How did I not think of this before? No scratch that. How did no one think of this before? I need to tell the rest of the guild fast.

I went to climb down, but slipped and fell with a loud thud. My blood ran cold. There was no way she didn't hear that. I ran, hoping that she didn't see me, and she wouldn't know I knew her secret. At least hoping I could get to the guild before she kept me from speaking, from ever speaking again.

**XX**

**Ugh I know, I'm not proud of it either. I've been reading a lot of good fanfics lately, and now I just feel like I'm on of that writers that make you want to twitch your eye. I plan on fixing that though. I want to make another account, with better stories on it. That will probably happen once I finish this story. This account is linked to my twitter, and my twitter is a Taylor Swift account, so it annoys me that my username has nothing to do with this website. *Sigh* I will post the details on that new account on the last chapter of this story, when that comes out. I'll basically just be setting up my new account from now to then, and doing writing exercises.**

**There are about… 7 to 8 more chapters left max. I feel like that's too much, but I if I think about how much I post, it feels like too little. Next chapter will be about Lucy setting her plan in motion, and then the ship chapter. So yeah, that's that.**

**On my new account I will be posting mainly Fairy Tail fanfics, but I have an idea for a Rave Master fanfic, and might do a few other fanfics of animes I like. I might do some crossovers too. The non-Fairy Tail fanfics will probably be a bit shorter, because I'm not as big of a fan girl of those as I am on others.**

**The layout for my new account will also be better. I plan on it being fancier, and more organized.**

**As for my writing skills. I will be working on writing exercises, and plan on writing down nicknames, OCs, Adverbs &amp; Adjectives, and so on. I'll also be doing stuff like sitting outside, and describing what I see in as much detail as possible. I'll also draw stuff so I can pay attention to detail better, and read up on how to do fight and mushy scenes. Why only fight and mushy? Because I can't write either. I've never had a boyfriend or kiss or anything mushy, so I don't have any experience on that except from books/TV/movies, and anime/manga. I've also never been in a real fight (thankfully), but I know how to fight, so I only have a tiny bit of experience on that.**

**I'll probably end up posting a lot of drabble and one shots to show what I'm working on. From Natsu describing Lucy's beautiful looks, to Erza's thoughts (Oh come on, you know that'd be a tough shell to crack, especially in description).**

**I also plan on writing with-out POVs, cause I feel like I do WAY too many I's and such. Also I will stop doing intros, and just have outros. That way the top can be fancy with like a **_Chapter 1: The Lost Earring_ **or something like that. Disclaimer: Not a real chapter of a story I'm writing!**

**Sorry this is so late. I thought this chapter was on my ipod (which I don't have atm), so I didn't post this for a while, but then I realized it was on here. I had like 3 chances to post, but I didn't cause I didn't realize I had access to this chapter which I had already written…**

**But yeah, if you read all that, gomen and arigato!**

**~SwiftingSwift13**


	19. Chapter 19

**Um… well, all I have to say is news, which I always put in the outro. Which btw, there is important news in the outro, so make sure to read it. I'll try to keep it short. I don't feel like doing a interview (Done too much writing), so I'll just get on with the story. Chapter 19 of FL!**

**XX**

**Previously on Finding Lucy…**

**Gray POV**

What in Mavis's name just happened? I was suspicious of her, sure, but this? That dirty lying traitor. How did I not think of this before? No scratch that. How did no one think of this before? I need to tell the rest of the guild fast.

I went to climb down, but slipped and fell with a loud thud. My blood ran cold. There was no way she didn't hear that. I ran, hoping that she didn't see me, and she wouldn't know I knew her secret. At least hoping I could get to the guild before she kept me from speaking, from ever speaking again.

**XX**

**Alice POV**

I heard a thud, what was that? I quickly dash to the window, and spot Gray dashing away. Crap! This is bad, he defiantly heard me.

I have to eliminate him before he alerts the others! No, I have to set the plan in motion. They still don't know it, and who says they'll believe him? The others might, but I know Natsu won't. He's too loyal to Lucy. He will believe me over Gray.

I pressed to button to call my parents, so I could tell them there was a change of plans.

"I'm initiating PDFT (Plan Destroy Fairy Tail) now" I quickly said.

"Why? Weren't you gonna-" Kyouka asked.

"Change of plans, one of them overheard my conversation" I said bluntly.

"Well then eliminate him" Feridan snapped.

"I won't have time"

"Well then stop wasting time and eliminate Fairy Tail!" Dad yelled

"Fine" I snapped and hung up.

Time to destroy Fairy Tail.

**Guild POV**

Gray burst through the doors, surprising many Fairy Tail members. He looked like he had just run a marathon and had just seen a ghost.

"Gray what's going on?" Mirajane asked worriedly.

"Lucy hasn't remembered" Gray choked out.

"What?" Cana asked, obviously confused.

"Lucy is still Alice. I saw her talking to Feridan and Kyouka about destroying Fairy Tail. I think she heard me leave though, so we're in big trouble!" The raven haired boy screamed.

"No, she's still-" Natsu started.

"I SAW her Natsu, she was talking over lacrima!" Gray exclaimed.

"I don't believe you!" Natsu yelled, bursting up from his chair.

"Natsu" Erza warned.

"Have you not noticed how distant she's been?!" Gray shrieked.

"She's adjusting!" Natsu argued.

"No. She still hasn't remembered! Think Natsu!" Gray yelled.

"BOYS!" Erza yelled, managing to silence the whole guild. "Who doesn't believe Gray?"

"I don't" Natsu quickly said, but no one else joined him. "What the crap guys? This is Lucy we're talking about!"

"No Natsu, this is Alice" Gray said, making Natsu look defeated.

"Yeah, what if she is. What then!?" Natsu questioned, but no one answered. "That's what I thought!"

"W-we won't have to kill her will we?" Wendy squeaked.

"No!" Natsu said eyes widening.

"That's only last case scenario Wendy" Gray grimaced, making the poor Wendy quiver and start crying.

"No! No one's going near her Lucy or Alice!" Natsu argued.

"I agree with Natsu, Lucy is Lucy whether she remembers or not!" Happy exclaimed.

Suddenly the ground started shaking, making shrieks go up all through out the building.

"What in Mavis's word is going on?" Makarov said as he walked out of his office.

"Gramps! Lucy is still Alice, and she has a plan to destroy Fairy Tail. She knows I heard about it though, and we're all in danger!" Gray explained

"Took you all long enough to figure it out" Makarov said sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"WHAT" Most of the Fairy Tail members exclaimed.

"You knew?" Erza exclaimed.

"Yes, and I know how to stop her. I even know her plan." The headmaster declared.

"But how?!" Natsu asked.

"I'm one of the ten wizard saints, you really don't think I can read strong thoughts or see fears?" Makarov said with a sigh.

"How are we going to stop her?" Erza asked.

"Okay, listen up" The headmaster announced.

**XX**

**Alice POV**

I grabbed my katanas, strapped on my magic increasers, stuffed knives in my bun and boots, and grabbed my bombs and potions.

My outfit consisted of a purple top with a white bow, and a black skirt I had found in Lucy's closet. Then the usual belt, shoulder armor, white arm gloves that had golden cuffs, black combat boots, and a purple hair bow. **(Lucy's GMG outfit)**

I looked in the mirror, checking to make sure my outfit was good, then checked my items. Everything's all good. I threw my bombs and potions in a compartment on my side, and strapped my katanas on my back.

Everything's all good, except… I pulled up a board of my apartment. I pulled out two shining silver guns. I strapped one where Lucy used to keep her keys, and the other on my opposite hip. Now my outfit's perfect. It's time to destroy Fairy Tail.

**XX**

**Natsu POV**  
Everyone was strapping on swords, which Erza supplied, onto their backs and sides. Some people were putting on armor, and the rest were practicing attacks. Some were magical attacks, others were melee.

I still felt unsure about this plan. I also felt unsure about this whole Lucy situation. I mean I did sort of suspect something was off, but this didn't feel right.

I had been noticing Lucy was distant and mean, but stuffed below that outside, was old Lucy. She was still kind no matter how hard she tried to be mean, still loving. Even though she doesn't remember Fairy Tail or me, even though she lied to us, weirdly enough, I still love her. Cause I believe what Happy said. Lucy is Lucy even if she thinks she's this Alice character.

I sigh, and put the sword in the sheath on my hip. This is the only weapon I bare, just because I will only use it against the enemies. I don't have to use any weapons against Lucy. No, I refuse to cause Lucy is Lucy.

And nothing will change that.

**XX**

**Alice POV**

"We have to destroy Fairy Tail" I shouted.

"Kill anyone you see, but make one exception. There is one person you will leave for me. His name is Natsu Dragneel. He is the pink haired idiot that is a fire dragon slayer. Under no terms will you kill him. Ignore him. When I face him, I don't want even a single scratch on him, got it?" I announced.

"Yes ma'am" The group below me shouted.

"We will destroy Fairy Tail, because no one can beat the Black Knights assassin guild!" I cheered.

"The Black Knights shall win!" The crowd cheered back.

"Time to destroy Fairy Tail. Time to kill the man called Natsu Dragneel" I muttered as the Black Knights cheered below my spot on my apartment balcony.

"It's time"

**XX**

**I'm REALLY sorry this is so short. Like this is probably not even a thousand words. I'm so sorry bout that, this was mainly just a bridge to the next chapter. I had this chapter planned a few chapters ago.**

**Okay, time for the important news. The reason I only wrote about a thousand words is not only what I said. I've wrote a first chapter to TWO new stories. I plan on posting one when this story is finished, and posting the other halfway through the first one.**

**Now for the other important news. I have my new account up, but I will be posting the name of it on my last chapter. Why? Because I don't plan on using it 'til then. I will be deleting this account about a week or two after I have this story finished. This story will not be much longer, so don't worry. **

**There's about… 5 chapters left. Two of those being the ship fillers. So three normal chapters left. Next chapter will be a ship filler, I know I'm evil. After the short bridge is a ship filler, I know you want to punch me blah blah.**

**Okay, now for the final news. This isn't necessarily important, but I just feel like sharing it. I honestly hate how this story turned out. That's partially why I've been so slack in updating. I would post more if I liked it more. I loved the idea originally, but it turned out horrid. I feel like the character progression is horrid, and I feel like you all think that way too. This sounds stupid and needy, but I haven't been getting many reviews lately, so I feel like people have stopped reading it. Now that I've gotten all that out, I'll finish up this A/N.**

**Tysm xoxo**

**~SwiftingSwift13**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, so here I am. About to go read a fanfiction. I check my stories for new reviews and freaking realize it's 3am and I still haven't updated. I was like FUZZING MAVIS NUGGETS! Heh, so sorry it's being posted so late, but here ya go, chapter 20 of Finding Lucy!**

**XX**

**Freed POV**

"Laxus Laxus Laxy us!" I silently chanted. I wonder when he'll notice me. He never has, but there's always the future! His eyes might one day fall upon me, and he could just declare his burning passion for me! If that happens, I might die. That would be bad. Very bad. Cause then I wouldn't be able to stalk Laxus every waking hour!

I sigh when I realize Evergreen turned me to stone.

"Evergreen, you turned me into a statue!" I shouted.

"Too bad" She yelled back as a spike of my precious hair broke off.

"MY HAIR!" I shrieked.

"Oh Evergreen, stop messing with poor Freed and go fight with my brother" A sweet voice said. Who was that? If Evergreen fights with the person's brother… That means… Oh it's that girl that came back from the dead Lisanna!

"Thanks Lisanna" I say as I'm turned back into a moving human being by a scoffing auburn head.

"It's Mirajane, not Lisanna" The voice said giggling.

"Oh um sorry" I fumbled turning a light red.

"It's okay" She cheered.

"You two done with your love fest? We need to go on a mission. Wait, what happened to your hair?" Laxus said walking up behind me.

"Laxus! It was nothing of the sort! I have my eyes on someone else!" I exclaimed.

"I happened" Evergreen said stalking up behind Laxus.

"Evergreen, what did my babies say about turning stuff to stone?" Bixlow scolded.

"Your 'babies' are floating totems!" Evergreen shrieked.

"NO! THEY'RE MANLY!" Elfman yelled.

"Oh shut up for once!" Typical Evergreen.

"I'm too manly to shut up!" Elfman yelled, grabbing a protesting Evergreen, and dragging her off somewhere.

"Well looks like it's just us three for the mission" Laxus said with a sigh.

"Actually… I kind of have a date" Bixlow said obviously blushing behind his helmet.

"WHAT! WHO!" Mirajane screamed.

"Your sister" He coughed making Mirajane stand there with a dropped jaw.

"EHHH?" The whole guild shouted.

"Didn't see that coming" Wakaba mumbled.

"Me neither" Macao scoffed.

"I don't believe it" Gray said amused.

"Bixxxlooowww!" A sweet voice rang through the guild hall.

"Is it time for our date already baby?" Bixlow asked.

"Yup!" Lisanna cheered, making the whole guild watch in utter shock.

"Um.. well then" I coughed. "Since there's love in the air… LAXUS I LOVE YOU!" I shouted making the guild stare yet again. Some stared in disgust, some in awe, some in love, the rest in plain utter shock.

"EHHHH" The whole guild shrieked in a pitch higher.

"Um… I hate to admit this to you Freed, but I'm straight." Laxus coughed, making me float to the ground in a puddle of misery.

"Look what you did to the poor Freed!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"I just told him the truth" Laxus admitted.

"That was a bit harsh though" Evergreen, who was grabbing the guild door trying to not be pulled off by Elfman, said.

"Hey Freed?" Mirajane asked. I didn't reply cause I was too miserable.

"Oh look you made him unable to talk!" Someone squawked.

"All I wanted was a simple mission" Laxus said rubbing his forehead and walking off.

"Is he breathing?" Someone asked.

"Mira you should give him CPR" Someone snickered. Uh no thank you!

"But Freed's gay, he wouldn't want that!" Someone said. No I'm not. I'm bisexual…

"Bi" I choked out.

"See! He's not gay! Give him CPR Mira!" Macao cheered.

"No thanks" I managed to squeak.

"Killjoy" A raven haired boy said.

"Freed you okay?" Mira asked.  
"Nope" I said, managing to unmelt enough to talk.

"Do you need anything? Ice cream, soup, mac n' cheese?" Mirajane asked sweetly.

"Soup would be nice" I told her.

"Okay, try to unmelt in the next seven minutes" Mira giggled.

"Okay" I squeaked.

**XX**

"Thanks Mira, this is good" I thanked her.

"No problem" She said cheerfully.

"Sorry I called you Lisanna before, I don't really pay attention to who's who" I admitted.

"It's okay" She giggled.

"Oh yeah, didn't I face you back in the battle of Fairy Tail?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, you did" She said putting her finger on her chin.

"I have to admit, you were amazing" I said scratching my cheek.

"Well thank you" She giggled. She giggles a lot…

"So Lisanna and Bixlow huh?" I said, still shocked.

"Yup, it was a very small betting pot" Mira said with a sigh.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Oh nothing nothing!" Mira said waving it off.

"Thanks for everything Mirajane" I said with a small smile.

"Oh it's no problem! Just call me Mira" She said with a big smile.

"Oh! I know! I can take you out for lunch tomorrow as a thanks for everything you've done for me!" I suggested.

"Oh sure, my lunch break is at one, you free then?" Mirajane asked.

"Yup, so see you then?" I asked.

"Yup!" She cheered.

**XX**

"Hey Mira!" I yelled waving.

"Oh hey Freed!" She yelled and waved back.

"You ready for lunch?" I asked.

"Yup, let's go!" She confirmed.

"Okay" I said.

**XX** **(I don't really know how write these two, so skipping to after the lunch)**

"I had lots of fun" I admitted. We had eaten lunch, then run around town until nightfall. We did things like get ice cream, try on weird outfits, and window shop. I never knew she could be so fun.

"Me too" She said cheerfully as she squeezed a dinosaur plushy I got from a crane game for her.

We walked in silence for a few minutes until we got to Mirajane's house.

"We should do this more often" I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we should" She said softly as she turned towards me.

"Um, well. I'll see you at the guild tomorrow?" I checked.

"Yup" She said, turning around to walk inside.

"Wait! I said, grabbing her hand. She looked at me in surprise, and I pointed to the sky. "It's really pretty out tonight, we should hang out a bit longer" I suggested.

"Oh. I'm pretty tired, but there's one thing we can do" Mira said putting on a face that made my insides churn. Who knew one face could be so cute?

"And what's that?" I asked.

"This" She said as she stood on her tiptoes and pecked me on the lips. Leaving me surprised and flustered, she turned around and walked inside. I actually liked that.

"We should hang out a lot more often" I yelled as she turned around a smiled.

"Yea we should" She said giggling as she closed the door.

I think I'm falling for Mirajane Strauss.

**XX  
As I said, I didn't know how to write this couple, so it ended up half my normal length of a chapter. It was all goofy because I'm feeling really weird rn, so if you died from laughter (or didn't) that's why.**

**The next chapter will be a (hopefully) long battle chapter. From my estimations, the last chapter of the story will be a CaBa chapter, so once the story is finished, don't remove it from your list, because Caba will be still left.**

**I'll try to have this finished by next weekend, but no promises. I'm pretty busy, and it might turn out longer than I predicted. The chapters might be a bit shorter from now on. I want them to be long, but I'm not good at battles. So yeah.**

**Tysm xoxo**

**~SwiftingSwift13**


	21. Chapter 21

**YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ THIS INTRO!**

**Heyyy guys! I totally changed to direction I wanted this story to go hehe… I was writing up my OCs cause I felt like making/describing OCs. During this, I just got a sudden urge to do my ending this way. It's going to be so well designed, that it's so far off from HEADcannon most of the time… Yeah. You heard me right. Far off from headcannons… I know. But trust me when I say this, it's going to be an EPIC ending. It's a bit crack (That's the best I can describe it), but it's going to be really good. I'm going to go ahead and warn you, it's going to be a bit hard to follow. You'll understand what I mean when I get to it. If you find yourself confused on what's going on, it will all be explained in the end. I will also be uploading my list of OCs for this story, so you can read the basis of what happened. Also, because I was setting up for a different ending, it'll be a bit off from how I set it up. So things that you are sure are going to happen, might just not happen. *Looks at GaLe chapter ending deviously* Nah I'm just kidding, I wouldn't destroy that idea. Or would I? THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW MUEHEHEHE. Joking, you will know that. Eventually. If you aren't following, go read the ending of the GaLe chappie again xD Or don't… ,-,**

**So, I'll stop with this info (And my crazy evil taunting), and get on to the story so you can see what's going to happen. Lez go read chapter 21 of Finding Lucy!**

**XX**

**Natsu POV**

It's not hard to believe that Lucy still doesn't remember if I really think about it. She's been practically ignoring me, acting cold, and everything was too easy. But if I just lightly think of it, I still can't believe it. I can't believe Lucy ever lost her memory in the first place.

It's all too confusing and I have no idea what's going on. Feridan said Lucy begged to have her memories erased. But that can't be true can it? Is Alice even Lucy?

"I don't even know!" I yelled aloud, turning the guild members towards me. Some in shock, some in pity, some in annoyance.

"What was that about?" Gray asked me, pure annoyance written all over his face with worry under that.

"He's obviously confused about what's going on with bunny girl" Gajeel snorted.

"Please don't talk about Lucy so lightly" A tear stained bluenett choked out.

"Levy…" Gajeel said in worry.

"Look, listen. We're all worried, angry, and confused. We need to just stop. We have sources that have said the whole assassin guild Alice is in, is headed towards us. We need to pull ourselves together enough so that we can fight this army" Gray lectured.

"We've never dealt with anything like this. One of our own turning against us." Cana said.

"It's never happened before" Wakaba finished quietly, leaving the guild in silence.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Erza asks, earning nods throughout the guild hall. "But we have to pull through it. We are Fairy Tail. Even though the glue Lucy had placed, holding us together, had been ripped out, we have to man up." She added.

"It's funny in a sickening way that the one who was the glue of Fairy Tail, is trying to destroy us" Cana mumbled as she sadly laughed and took a swig of her beer.

"It's not Lucy doing this, Feridan and Kyouka are doing this!" I yelled.

"Calm down Natsu" Gray told me, shocking some of the un-main members since he didn't say flame-brain or something. The rest just understood how painful this subject was.

"I can't" I choked as tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. "I JUST CAN'T! I CAN'T BE CALM ABOUT LUCY NOT REMEMBERING US. I CAN'T BE CALM ABOUT LUCY NOT REMEMBERING FAIRY TAIL. I CAN'T BE CALM WHEN OUR GUILD IS FALLING APART. I CAN'T BE CALM WHEN LUCY DOESN'T REMEMBER ME! I CAN'T" I stopped as tears fell down my cheeks. "I can't… when Lucy doesn't remember our kiss"

The whole guild was silent, remembering all the memories. The happy, sad, and annoying moments, they were all being remembered.

_"Look Natsu! I got my Fairy Tail mark!"  
"Good for you Luigi"_

_"LUCY!"_

_"You… Lucy Heartfillia!"_

_"LUCY!"_

_"H-Hey you!"  
"Lucy!"_

…

_"Hold on!"  
"Lucy!"_

…

_"Lucy… No! Don't die!"_

_"I'm not from this age. No. I'm not from this world. The me of this world… will live on with her comrades. Don't be sad."_

_"I am sad! I don't care what world you're from! I don't care what anyone says! Lucy is Lucy! You're my friend! Of course I'm sad!"_

…

_"Protect the future"_

…

_"I'll burn your destiny to ash! I won't let anyone steal Lucy's future!"_

That's right. No one's going to steal Lucy's future, not even herself. Happy was right, Lucy's Lucy. Lucy will remember who she is even if I have to knock it in to her.

"I'll take care of Lucy. No one else touch her. I'm going to make her remember, don't worry guys." I said, breaking the silence.

"Aye! Let's do this!" Happy cheered.

"Aye!" The whole guild cheered. Let's go take on Lucy and her assassin guild.

**XX**

**Alice POV**

"Remember, no one touches the pink head, got it? He's mine. You can mess with the blue cat, but I want to be the one to finish him." I whispered through the walkie-talkie.

"Yes ma'am" Multiple leaders whispered back after a few moments.

There were four units, each coming from one of the major directions (West, East, North, and South). We planned to send the biggest one first, the north unit. Then we'll send the second largest in, the south. Finally, we plan on sending in both the west and east units in last. That way, even if they're prepared, they won't be able to counter the surprise attacks. They probably won't think of another unit due to the massive size of the first unit. When we surprise them with the south unit, they'll be prepared for another attack, but they won't expect two units coming from two different directions.

Half of the east and west units will be copy mages, and will be in me and my parent's forms using our magic. Of course since they're copying us, they won't have as strong of magic as us, but it'll still be confusing for Fairy Tail.

When the troops from both sides tire, real me will step in the fight, alongside my real parents. We'll easily wipe out our enemies and win the battle.

"Alice honey?" Kyouka asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes mother?" I responded, only half paying attention.

"You sure your headaches won't get in the way?" She questioned, lightly poking my head.

"Yes mom I'll be fine, I've done more than my share of assassinations. I can handle this." I assured her.

"Okay good, we're about to move" Kyouka said.

"Got it" I said, still staring at the Fairy Tail guild.

"Good luck" Mom said with a small smile.

"You know I don't need luck" I said with a light laugh, sneaking a look at my mother.

"I know. Well, I have to get to my post, bye" She said dashing off as I returned my gaze to the guild hall.

To be honest, I was kind of nervous about all this. What if they had some super strong backup move I didn't know about and I fail? I grab my tree locket and give it a squeeze to calm myself down.

"Don't worry, I won't fail you sister" I whispered with a small sigh.

**XX**

**POV Switch**

"Okay, so everyone understand the plan?"

"Yup" Everyone replied, but me.  
"Nope" I said.

"Were you even listening Gajeel?" Levy said with a sigh.

"Course not" I replied with a snort.

"Fine, I'll explain it one more time. But this is the LAST TIME!" Headmaster said with an menacing glare at the male dragon slayers.

"Kay" I responded with an eye roll.

"As soon as we exit the guild doors, they probably plan to attack. So when those doors open, be prepared for anything. Remember how the guild shook? That was their form of a warning. They plan on luring us out, and we're going to take that lure.

Alice, Kyouka, and Feridan will probably come out last. Gajeel and Laxus will be going after Feridan. Gray will be fighting Kyouka alongside Mirajane. Lastly, Alice is left to Natsu. Those five must reserve their energy, so they will be keeping their magic output to a minimum. This means all other members must fight their butts off.

We'll have a structure we must try at all times to stay in. This structure will be shaped like a sideways diamond. In the front we will have Erza, Cana, Lisanna, Reedus, and Bisca. The left side will consist of Levy, Wakaba, Vjteer, and Freed. The right side shall have Macao, Romeo, Droy, and Nab. For the back we'll have, Alzack, Evergreen, Max, and Juvia. The free roamers will be Elfman and Guildarts.

I will be going on a personal mission, while Wendy will be healing the wounded. Porlyusica is on her way, and when she gets here she'll be helping Wendy. Jet will be running the wounded into the guild to be healed. The exceeds will be transporting information, bringing in wounded, and dropping small bombs. Laki will set traps, and Warren will be using his telepathy to tell where the traps are so you can avoid them and keeping us in touch for plans. We have help from allies on the way." Makarov announced.

"Man, that's one lengthy plan. I barely remember what I have to do, and my part is simple" I snorted.

"If you say one more snarky comment today I won't kiss you for a week" Levy chided making my blood run cold.

"Hehe, looks like Gajeel's scared of that" Macao snickered.

"Shut up old man!" I growled.

"Gajeel…"  
"Yes ma'am!"

**XX**

**Alice POV**

It's almost time for the fight. Any second now they'll send the signal. Any second those stupid Fairy Tail members will step out the door.

I take a second to check my supplies while waiting. I peek into my black combat boots and spot two throwing knives on each side. Next I pat down my black leggings and feel the eight knives all around the bottom cuff, and the three knives in each of my four pockets. I pull open the top to a pouch on my bottom next, and feel for the small potion bottles. Then I slip my vest off and spot the knives, guns, ammunition, potions, and smoke bombs. Finally, I reach for the two samurai blades sheathed on my back and the two guns strapped to my side. Good, everything's in check.

After what seems like ages, the Fairy Tail members step out. They shift into some weird box-like formation, and prepare to fight. Guess that confirms they knew we were coming.

Suddenly, a voice bursts through the walkie-talkie, snapping me out of my thoughts, and sending the assassins forward.

I watch as the first unit of about 3,000 rushes forward to fight Fairy Tail, and the fear and worry flashes across many of the member's faces.

That's when I notice. Natsu, Wendy, Laxus, the exceeds, Guildarts, Elfman, Makarov, Mirajane, Gray, and Gajeel are no where to be seen. That's also when Guildarts, Elfman, and the exceeds come bursting through the Fairy Tail doors. They must be more prepared that I thought. This might end up being harder than I though.

"Send in the backup" I announce through the walkie-talkie.

I don't care who these people think they are, or what they're planning, but we will destroy them. And I will kill Natsu Dragneel. For good.

**XX**

**Omggggg! TBH this chapter took FOREVER. So much caps so much wow. I dunno. I'm a bit loopy from spending 4 (5? 6?) hours on this chapter. Yup. I spent THAT LONG. It took forever to write up plans, decide who goes where, etc. Gosh, remind me to never do a chapter like this again *criez***

**Sorry if anything contradicts something. I tried. Also, from now on, some stuff might sorta contradict what I've already written. That's just because, as I said in the intro, I'm taking this story a different way. I was writing it to where nothing really happened, and it was really cheesy and all, but now I'm taking it a more interesting route. I think you'll ADORE the way I'll be taking it. Though it is a bit sad. Speaking of which, I felt like crying at the beginning of this chapter. I made it so sad… But feels are needed for a better chapter!  
Oh Mavis. I was looking at my old chapters for info, when I realized my writing was not just bad, it sucked. Like seriously, how did you all read that? Gomen! But now, I'm not writing this blind, and I actually know what I'm doing! That helps ya know…**

**Oh, and thank you everyone for the 45 reviews, 27 favorites, and 51 follows. Do you know how awesome that is? Just ARIGATOOOO! I'll do shoutouts as a thank you!**

**Thank you for reviewing: AprilDiamond9, Digi-fanCatt, brunette1501, NaLu x Buckets, SnowyHaven, Rainbowpoptartcat, and Hope0402 (Or rather Guest). And omg, most of you reviewed multiple times, for that THANK YOUUUU!**

**Thank you for favoriting: AprilDiamond9, Chocolate cake 13, Crystalmc2013, DarkAngel1014, Fairy-Tails-NaLu-Fan, FireHanyou14, NaLu and InuKag, NaLu x Buckets, OhannaLife, Rainbowpoptartcat, RandomPenguinLover, Shadowhunterchronicleslover13, SnowyHaven, Sopinni, XFireDevil23, cinnamon99, .16, danialva28, dutchangel1979, evernightlove, hananodoku, monksarecrazy, nico2883, takoyakilover4ever, yssajeq**

**Thank you for following: ****AprilDiamond9, Chocolate cake 13, Crazzygirl101, DarkAngel1014, Digi-fanCatt, FW Wandering, Fairy-Tails-NaLu-Fan, FairyTail96, FanFictionRules1019, FireHanyou14, GajeelIronSteel, Glassdrop, Johnny Spectre, Kaze504, Lenaar, Madabelle, Madhatter1115, Miss Malice 202, NaLu x Buckets, NothingButSecrets, OhannaLife, Rainbowpoptartcat, RandomPenguinLover, Rosered122, Shiranai Atsune, Sillazy, Sopinni, TAIL9EX , Winterglaze, cinnamon99, .16, codevivi, crazychick375, crazygirl59, dutchangel1979, evernightlove, , .1654, lex630, manic kitty, mantech90, monksarecrazy, naluforever32123, nikkiw67, starcrossed68, starfiresusan18, takoyakilover4ever, tigerwaterflower6, xXxMasterDuelistxXx, yssajeq, zombooka**

**I spent so long on this chapter that I feel like it should be 5,000 words, not 2,000. Mavis, this is the longest I've ever spent on a chapter! Anyways, I hope that means you guys love this chapter. You better cause I spent ages on it. I'm joking, not on the time, that's real. You don't have to like it, but I hope you do xD**

**Tysm xoxo**

**~SwiftingSwift13 (Omg I almost signed this by the name of the account I'll be switching to after I'm done with this story xD)**


	22. Chapter 22

**La dee da dee! Don't ask, I'm naturally weird. Um xD, but anyways. I wrote the first part of this being a bit loopy… so if you think I need mental help, don't worry cause I'm mostly sane. xP. Btw if speech is italicized, it means it's over the telekinetic line.**

**XX**

**Natsu POV**

"Okay NOW does everyone understand the plan?" Gramps said with a heavy sigh.

"Nope" Gajeel said earning a large shadow of a small, yet very angry man. "I understand enough to know what I do though" He said with a snicker as the furious man lost his huge shadow.

"So we're just supposed to sit here while everyone's out fighting?" Laxus asked angrily slamming his fist on the table we were all seated at.

"Yep" Gajeel confirmed.

"I didn't ask you metal breath" Laxus snapped.

"Well sorry for stepping on your tail Pikachu" Gajeel taunted. oOoOh burrrnnn.

"Oh no he didn't… we have to quickly disperse this situation" A highly scared Erza said.

"Laxy!" Freed sweetly said making the poor lightning dragon slayer shudder.

"Okay fine. I won't rip titanium here to shreds!" Laxus declared, snickering lightly at the titanium part.

"You calling me a girl?" Gajeel growled.

"No no, never" Laxus said, obviously being sarcastic.

"You little…" Gajeel started.

"SHUT IT BRATS" Gramps yelled.

"YESSIR!" Gajeel and Laxus shrieked, slamming down into a bowing position. Ha-ha suckers.

"Now, that that's all done, let's go" Gramps said with a sigh.

"Check into reality boys" I sneered teasingly.

"Why YOU LITTLE…" Laxus started, but was rudely interrupted by a mostly bald, white haired man towering over him. "Sorry" He squeaked.

Gramps gave yet another heavy sigh, and pushed the group out the doors.

"Now look Natsu, since you're the closest to Lucy, you're in charge with Gray as your adviser. I don't care if you have an unspoken war going on between you two, you are to listen to Gray and what he tells you. Got it?" Gramps said.

"Got it" I replied. "You hear that Pikachu and Titanium? I'm in charge of you idiots!" I taunted with a smirk.

"WANNA GO?" Laxus and Gajeel screeched.

"You all better be alive and not worn out at all when I get back, got it?" Gramps warned.

"Fine" Laxus sneered receiving a snort from metal head.

With that, Gramps disappeared, probably using teleportation of sorts. I just hope his backup can defeat those assassins and bring back Lucy.

**XX**

**Meanwhile… (Outside)**

The Fairy Tail members, fully alert, waited for the surprise attack they expected. Most spun around slowly, while others looked over the shoulders, and the rest stood in facing the direction of their side.

Alice waited patiently in the tree for the signal, itching for action, while her parents sat patiently invisible on the Fairy Tail roof (Thanks to the backup invisibility mages).

"Attack!" A voice burst through all of the walkie-talkies, sending assassins jumping out of their hiding spots and into action.

"REQUIP: PURGATORY ARMOR" Erza yelled, as said armor appeared on her with swords all around her.

"GUN MAGIC: EXPLOSIVE BULLETS!" Bisca and Alzack screamed, shooting exploding bullets into the crowd of assassins.

"TAKEOVER: BEAST SOUL" Elfman yelled, pummeling through multiple assassins.

"SOLID SCRIPT: EXPLOSION" Levy shrieked as she threw her magic into the crowd.

"SMOKE MAGIC: POSION" Wakaba said as many assassins fell down instantly at the poisonous smoke passing through them.

The assassins finally reached the group, and started fighting with them, sending daggers and knives all around. Many members like Max, Vjteer, and Nab were already covered in cuts, while some like Erza where unharmed.

**Levy POV**

"SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE!" I yelled, throwing fire at a group of assassins nearing me. I used a small sword I had to block a blow sent to me by a blue haired man.

I look around to check my team mate's condition, and noticed the Fairy Tail members were slowly breaking apart. Suddenly Droy screamed something in my head, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I mumbled as a sword made it's way into my stomach. I gasped, and my head started buzzing. I looked down and all I saw was red. I heard someone screaming in my head again, and something wrap around me, pulling me somewhere.

"I can't believe I was taken down so easy" I murmured. Right before I passed out, I felt arms wrap around me.

**Juvia POV**

I watched as water sliced my opponents' swords clean in half, then I roundhouse kicked them to the ground.

_"LEVY LOOK OUT!"_ I heard someone yell in fear.

"_What's going on?!"_ I asked, slightly panicked as I turned into water, and sliced a hand into my opponent.

_"Levy was stabbed"_ Freed told me.

_"WHAT?!"_ A certain dragon slayer screamed at the top of his lungs, or rather brain.

_"Can you all shut up, Juvia is trying to fight here!"_ I yelled at the group in my head. I looked over to Levy and saw someone dragging her away.

"Oh no" I muttered aloud, as I broke rank, and ran after the man and Levy.

"WHERE IS SHE!" A voice bellowed. Must be Gajeel, I have to defeat this man before he gets here. He can't use his magic!

"Water jigsaw!" I yelled, swinging water towards the unsuspecting man. I ran over to Levy, but Gajeel got there first, and grabbed her.

"Hang on Levy" I heard as he ran back to the guild. I sigh, as I jogged back to my spot.

I noticed that my spot was gone though. The assassins had broken our ranks, and everyone was scattered around the battlefield. That's bad.

_"Guys we need to reform!"_ I shouted in my head.

_"No, we can't we're too spread apart by now"_ Erza replied sadly.

_"Crap, we need to make a plan then!"_ I said, sending water slashing through an opponent.

_"The best we can do right now is fight, we don't have time for a plan"_ Macao sighed. I huffed, realizing he was right. I just hope we can win with no plan.

**XX**

**Alice POV**

I'm getting antsy just sitting here. It's boring!

"Ugh" I mutter, rolling my eyes.

When are things going to get interesting? The only slightly entertaining thing was watching that Levy girl get stabbed, then dragged off. The dragon slayer's reaction was hilarious. But other than that, nothing has happened.

I perch my head on my hands, and watch Erza slaughter fifty men in six swings. She might be a problem. I narrow my eyes and think of a way to defeat her. The only weaknesses I know of are her love for that Jellal guy, and cake. That's it! Speaking of which, where is he?

Suddenly, a large noise erupts from the sky. I look up and see men falling from a ship that sort of looks like a horse.

"MEN!" One of the boys yells as he opens some sort of bottle.

"Send in the next unit!" I yell into the walkie-talkie.

**XX**

**Natsu POV**

"Natsu stop pacing" Gray said, making me throw a glare his way.

"Well he wants to fight. It's hard to just sit here while everyone risks their life out there." Laxus muttered.

_"LEVY LOOK OUT!"_ Droy screeches.

_"What's going on?!"_ A frantic Juvia asked, reading my thoughts.

_"Levy was stabbed" _Freed muttered. 'Oh no' I think.

_"WHAT!"_ Gajeel yelled aloud and in our heads, making me dizzy.

_"Can you all shut up, Juvia is trying to fight here!"_ Juvia said with a huff as Gajeel bursts through the doors.

"Gajeel wait!" I frantically yelled.

"Stop we can't waste our magic!" Gray, who was very frazzled, said. But Gajeel didn't listen to either of us, and ran off somewhere.

"Crap, this is bad" I mutter, rushing to the door.

"Natsu don't. We can't lose two people." Gray told me.

"But we can't lose one either" Wendy squeaked.

"The little girl's right" Laxus huffed.

"Gajeel will be fine" Mira piped in.

"You sure about that?" I asked as Gajeel, who was very conveniently timed, slammed into me.

"The hell man?" Gray said.

"Levy" He said panting, holding out the wounded blunette to Wendy.

"Oh my gosh, I can't heal her on my own, I need help, the wound's to deep" She cried.

"I can cauterize it to stop the bleeding, and you can heal the burn" I suggested, casting a wary glance to Gajeel.

"Please" He whispered, shocking me.

"O-okay" I said, lighting my hand on fire, and kneeling down by Levy. I pressed my hand to her wound, getting blood all over it. Her face scrunched up in pain, making me wince, but I continued.

"Okay now I can heal her" Wendy said shakily, as I unlit my hand, and scooted over for Wendy.

"Will she be okay?" Gajeel asked, fear evident in his voice, as soon as Wendy started her magic.

"She should be, but I can't say for sure" Wendy whimpered, making Gajeel slam his hand down on a table.

"Gajeel stop, you're scaring Wendy" Mirajane warned, motioning to the shaking girl.

"I can't just sit here" He growled.

"You think I can!?" I shrieked, making everyone but Gajeel jump. "Lucy's out there, not having any idea what she's doing, and I'm just sitting here! She won't be able to forgive herself for hurting her family! I want Lucy to be happy just as much as you want Levy to be safe!"

"He's right. We need to stay here for our comrade's sake" Gray said quietly, leaving us in silence.

**XX**

**Erza POV**

I look up to the sky in horror an relief, as I hear a loud, "MEN!" Oh no. It's _him_. It's.. I shudder. It's Ichiya and his posy. He opens one of his magic potions, and a pink cloud catches the four before they hit the ground.

I send one of my sword's into my opponent's back, as another stabs one coming up behind me. Someone comes up on my side, and I throw a small electric bomb at them, shocking them and leaving them unconscious.

_"Ichiya and CO. are here, Warren add them to the line"_ I say.

_"Got it. Adding them… now!"_

_"MENNN!"_

_"Ichiya, did gramps send you?"_ I ask.

_"Yes my sweet love!"_ He says, making me shudder, yet again.

_"I have a boyfriend you know…" _I mutter.

_"I'm sorry I was not aware! I shall still fight for your love and majestic parfum!" _He exclaims. I shudder for the third time, and go back to focusing on fighting.

I quickly notice there's a new wave of assassins coming in from behind us, and start fighting my way through the crowd the get there.

_"Incoming from the south!"_ I yell.

_"Already on it" _Evergreen announced.

"Erza where are you going?" A familiar voice asked. I spun around, and spotted a flash of blue a little ways away.  
"Jellal?" I mutter. Come to think of it, he wasn't added into the plan. Actually, I haven't even _seen_ him lately. I run over to where I saw him, breaking out of the crowd. For some reason, no one followed me as I ran off to find Jellal.

"That was way too easy" A voice sneered. Wait what?

"Who are you, what did you do with Jellal?" I yell at the tree where a shadow of a person loomed.

"I don't know where your little boyfriend is sweetie. But what I do know, is you're about to die!" The voice said giddily.

"We'll see about that" I growled as the person jumped off the tree.

I gasped, because who I was supposed to fight was just a little girl. She had pink hair and orange eyes full of hatred. I can't fight her! She's younger than Wendy for pete's sake!

"She said you wouldn't be able to fight me" The girl said laughing.

"Who's she?" I asked angrily.

"Oh, my you don't know? Alice, or as you call her, Lucy. She sent me here to kill you, so you wouldn't ruin the plan." She giggled.

"You're only what, seven? I doubt you can lay a scratch on me, so why did she send you?" I asked curiously.

"That's insulting!" She screeched. "Fine then. I'll just have to make your death long and painful!" She waved her hand, making me fall to the ground.

"What was that?" I asked, pulling myself up.

"My magic" She sneered.

"So you can force people to the ground for a second? That won't do much damage." I mutter.

"Oh I can do much more than that" She smirked, and I was flung into a wall by an invisible force. She might actually be a bit troublesome. I'll just have to knock her out I guess.

"Requip: Lightning Empress Armor!" I yell, surrounding me in a bright light and leaving me in said armor.

"Lame" She spat as I burst forward. She stood there with an amused smile, confusing me. Why isn't she dodging? Does she have a defense system? I've almost reached her, and I realize there's no defense magic surrounding her.

I prepare for the shock of hitting her, but it never comes. I realize I'm frozen in place.

"Ouch, I stopped you a bit too late" The girl said amused as a small trickle of blood fell from her scratched head.

"How are you stopping me?" I asked in confusing, trying to break free from whatever force that was holding me.

"As I said my magic" The girl said, pushing the point of my sword off her head.

"And what magic is that?" I ask her.

"Blood bending silly" She giggled, making me freeze in horror (well technically I was already frozen, but you get the point).

"I've never heard of that magic" I gasp.

"That's because it's a lost magic. Well, I'm bored so I'm going to kill you now." She states, grabbing my sword and prying it from my grip. I can't believe I'm being defeated so easily! I've never been defeated, and here I am about to die by someone who barely even has a scratch!

I close my eyes as she holds the sword over her head with a evil grin.

"Bye bye" She sings as the sword comes down on me.

**XX**

**Juvia POV**

This is bad, even with the help of Blue Pegasus, they have more in numbers. And I doubt this is the rest of their troops. They probably have a few thousand more.

I send a wall of water towards some assassins, washing a good bit away. I hope Master is going to be bringing more help.

**XX**

**Alice POV**

We've got them. It's time to send in the final unit, before they get more allies.

"Send them" I utter, as I wait for the pure and utter chaos to arrive. Soon enough I'll be joining the fight, and I'll skewer Natsu Dragneel through the heart. I can't wait.

**XX**

**Okay, I wanted to work a lot longer on this, and edit it and all, but I have church, and I don't want to post the chapter late. Yes I know it switches tenses and the ending is a bit rushed, but I'm about to leave, so I had to quickly finish it.**

**Even though it's very messy, I hope you enjoyed. As you can tell, I'm horrible at fight scenes, but I tried. I hope it wasn't that bad!**

**Tysm xoxo**

**~SwiftingSwift13**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh my oh my. You all seemed pretty excited about last chapter… well, it's time to see whether our heroes prevail, or all die… things are not as they seem *evil cackle* Our heroes are overwhelmed from the assassin guild, and Erza is about to die! Shall we see how this all plays out? Finding Lucy Chapter 23!**

**~X~**

**Erza POV**

This is the end. They say your life flashes before your eyes as you die. They're right. I watch the countless memories buzz through my brain at top speeds. My family at Fairy Tail, I wish I could have saved them. My unfinished battles and adventures, I wish I could have completed them. And, Jellal. I wish he hadn't lied on that one night. We would have had more time to be together before I died. I hope he lives a full life along with all my friends in Fairy Tail.

A single tear slips down my face as the wind pounds into me from the force of the swing.

"Goodbye" I whisper as the sword hits flesh.

**~X~**

**Cana POV**

_"Hey anyone know where Erza is?"_ I ask, noticing said redhead is missing.

_"I think I saw her run off somewhere"_ Jet announced.

_"It's not like Erza to run away from a battle…" _I murmured.

_"Yes that may be true, but we don't have time to worry about where she went. Our situation isn't that good." _Gray said, peeking out a window of the guild.

Gray's right though. I look around and see the exceeds and Jet pulling all the injured away to be healed by Wendy, who was very low on magic. The ones of us still standing were out of breath and weak. I sneak a glance to check on my dad, and much to my fear, realize he's low too.

Ugh I just want to sit down and drink a few barrels of alcohol. Why do these assassins have to be so persistent? Oh, and just are luck. Looks like there's a _new_ wave. I groaned aloud as I sent a flash of magic towards some assassins coming towards me. I really hope backup gets here soon.

Suddenly something strikes me as odd.

_"Shouldn't Erza be connected to the telekinetic line?" _I ask in worry

_"She's probably tuned, not wanting to be distracted. Just stop worrying Cana, Erza's the strongest Fairy Tail woman. She can handle herself"_ Laxus grumbled. He's right, I'm just being silly. Right?

**~X~**

**Erza POV**

I feel the blood ooze from my wound, but for some reason, it doesn't hurt. Maybe it's because of the fact is a deadly shot?

I open my eyes expecting to see my enemy grinning, and blood pouring from _me__._ But neither of those happen. I can't believe my eyes.

"Jellal" I croak, staring at the man I love with a sword straight through his gut, and a surprised girl holding the sword.

"No. No no no no no!" I say frantically, unequipping, and trying to figure out how to stop the blood. This isn't happening. My mind is blank and my fingers are fumbling around. I've never been panicked like this before. My mind has never been blank. But this is a different story.

"Jellal, please. No, live!" I cry.

"I-I'm" He paused to cough up blood, making my brain short-circuit. "I made my choice Erza. I chose for you to live. You have a much more valuable life than I do"

"NO YOU BAKA!" I screeched, pounding on his back. "I-I LOVE YOU AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE. I CAN'T LIVE WITH OUT YOU!"

"You've lived without me before Erza. Don't stop living." He said as the light faded from his eyes and he became limp on the sword.

"JELLAL!" I cried out as I turned in rage towards his killer, but blood trickles from her mouth as she looks down. That's when I notice. Jellal had stabbed her too.

I fall down on my knees in anger, fear, and complete and utter hopelessness. I couldn't save him. I was a weakling. It's just like the tower of heaven. I was too weak to save my comrades. I was too weak to save the one I loved with all my heart, and now he lie before me motionless. I can't heed his wishes. I told him I can't live without him. That's true.

I stand up, and grab a knife from the, now dead, girl's belt. I aim it at myself, and watch as it pierces through my skin. It goes right through my heart, and I smile. Now I'll be with Jellal forever.

"I'm sorry Fairy Tail" I mutter, as I slump to the ground, cold and dead.

**~X~**

**Juvia POV**

"Juvia does not feel well" I say, trying to suppress the urge to vomit all over my enemy.

_"Juvia… needs… help"_ I mumble, trying to stay upright, and fight off the assassins taking advantage of her momentary weakness.

_"Is it a mage?"_ A panicked voice asked in my head.

_"No, there's no magic presence behind it"_ Another shrieked.

_"This is bad, very very bad" _A third voice chimed in.

I shot a water attack at the enemy, only to miss it by five feet due to my triple vision. She's right this is very very bad.

_"YOU BRATS! WHAT'S GOING ON, IS IT THAT BAD THERE!?"_ A voice yelled in my head.

_"We don't know"_ I mutter in response.

_"Is anyone missing?!"_ The same voice yelled.

_"Yes, Erza. Why?"_ A new voice pipes up, and I feel it to be Gray.

_"I'm afraid. One of my children has been slain" _The voice I finally recognize as Headmaster says. I freeze in the middle of my fight, and many other do too. Only a few, me being one of them, actually pass out.

**~X~**

**? POV**

"We're almost there" I announce.

"It's about time!" A white haired mage yells.

"Calm down, we need to devise a quick plan before we jump in"

**~X~**

**Cana POV**

This is bad. Very bad. Erza's dead, Most of the members are injured or tired out, there's still a large amount of assassins left, and for all we know there could be even more waves on the way!

"Card magic: Shadow Warriors!" I yell as I watch shadows pop from the ground and start plowing through the assassins.

_"Should we go ahead and send them out?" _I ask.

_"No, the old geezer said he's getting help. It should be here any minute now" _My father replies.

I sigh, and check the condition of my teammates. Bisca had a good bit of injuries, but was holding up since she was teamed up with Alzack who was in the same condition. Lisanna had a lot of injuries due to being a melee fighter, and she was struggling. Freed was barely injured because he had set up a barrier that shot magic attacks. With him in the barrier was Evergreen, who was heavily injured. That's the main reason Freed has set up the barrier, to keep her from getting any more attacks while they waited for someone to take her to get healed. Macao and his son were fighting together, like most others. Macao was holding up pretty well, but was covered in injuries. Romeo wasn't as covered in injuries as his dad, but he wasn't doing as well. Juvia, well Juvia was fine just a bit worn out. Cause Juvia's made of water, so she technically can't get hurt. Droy was in terrible condition, but stupidly was still fighting. He'll probably be out of the fight in a few minutes. Ichiya's already unconscious, but his subordinates are fighting with not _too_ many injuries.

Suddenly, some digging thing burst from the ground, taking out a few assassins. I really hope those are allies, cause we can't take out any more enemies.

**~X~**

**Gray POV**

"What's that?" I ask, pushing Natsu from the window.

"HEY!" He protests.

"Oh shut it flame brain! I think that's no… no no no. HELL NO!"

"What what is it?" Natsu asks as I push away from the window in horror.

"Lyon" He chokes out.

"And what's so bad about allies?" Natsu asks me.

"Lyon" I say yet again, not bothering to answer his question.

"You okay?" He questions.

"I'm going to be covered in new insults by the time this is over if he realizes I've been ordered to not fight. Oh no no no!" I start to panic

"Calm down ice freak" Flame brain says.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME" I snap.

**~X~**

**Juvia POV**

"Is… is that Lamia scale?" I mutter.

_"We have allies here apparently. Lamia scale, add them to the connection."_ Cana states, confirming my suspicions.

_"Your master contacted us about an hour ago via lacrima saying you guys were being attacked by… assassins?" _Jura checks before anyone can fill him in.

_"Yes, it's a long story involving Lucy. We'll explain everything if we make it out of this fight alive." _I say.

_"Got it. Is there a plan?"_ Lyon asks.

_"Yes, we're fighting out here while a few are staying inside for the finale"_ Lisanna, who is almost defeated, says.

_"Okay, I know Sabertooth is coming too. Do you know if the enemy has any more plans?"_ Jura questions.

_"Nope, but I feel like this isn't the-"_ I start, but am interrupted by a explosion that was very cliché, considering how I was just saying that there was probably more.

_"What exploded?" _Sherry asks

_"I don't know but the explosion took out Guildarts, Ren, and Lisanna"_ Cana states.

_"That's bad what if there's-"_ What is it with these assassins and being so cliché interrupting my speech talking about them!?  
_"That one took out Droy and Romeo"_ I say in horror.

_"If these keep up we're done for!"_ Cana exclaims.

_"Oh my gosh, is Romeo okay?!"_ A tiny, yet very panicked voice asks.

_"He seems fine. Jet's taking him your way, and Droy's coming thanks to Lilly. Is Porlyusica here yet?"_ I ask.

_"Ya she got here a minute ago, and just in time because I can only heal one more person"_ Wendy says, the panic in her voice stifled.

_"Okay we-"_ 'I seriously hate these bombs' I think as I watch one fall right beside me and explode.

**~X~**

**Alice POV**

Everything is going _perfectly_. If this keeps up, Natsu Dragneel will be dead before the sun rises. **(A/N The fight's been going on for a few hours, so it's late in the night rn)**. I can't wait to watch his pitiful face as all his friends die in front of him.

I spot someone at the guild doors, being held back by multiple people. It appears to be Gray, and oh, is he crying? This is going even better than I thought! I already made two an emotional wreck. Juvia must injured, or better yet taken by the bomb. No doubt she's already dead. I laugh at Gray when he slumps on the ground, and is dragged back into the building.

Next up, hmm… how about… Laxus! Yes, I know how to destroy him. It doesn't matter if his lover is taken, I'll kill her right in front of him. That's perfect! Time to break into their little base thingy. You know what, let's just set their plan in motion.

"Invisibility now" I yell over the walkie-talkie. A few seconds later, I'm invisible, and I walk through the bodies, straight into their little base.

On my way I spot a certain body that strikes my eye. Ah yes, Juvia. I'll enjoy Gray's pretty little face twisted in horror at the sight of his dead love who he couldn't even say goodbye to.

"Pity" I mutter, as I touch her body, in turn making it invisible, and drag it to the guild hall. Time to destroy some fairy hearts.

**~X~**

**Gray POV**

I feel a strange twisting feeling in my gut as a bomb goes off. Something's off. What's- suddenly it hits me like a train wreck.

"JUVIA!" I yell, running out the guild doors, only to be grabbed by Natsu, then Laxus and Gajeel.

"Gray we have to stay in here!" Natsu yelled at me.

"NO! JUVIA, I JUST KNOW SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED!" I scream.

"Gray do you remember how we had to stop Gray from going after Levy? We'll only waste our magic!" Laxus snapped.

"No… no no no, Juvia. JUVIA!" I yell crumpling on the floor as I feel all emotion suddenly leave me.

"She's… she's gone" I croak as the trio pulled me back into the guild hall.

**~X~**

**Oh my my my. Two character deaths in one chapter? It was originally supposed to just be Erza, but you know I wrote, and this happened. It's probably due to the fact I got three hours of sleep due to going to bed at 5am, then being woken up three hours later by my mom throwing my cat in my room and him throwing a hissy fit (She didn't let him out for over two hours instead of just letting him out when she came back in from outside -.-). So for some reason, instead of jut being angry, I was upset. Yeah as I told you, I'm naturally weird.**

**So yeah. I started writing this but was at a blank, so I read a story to cheer myself up, then I wrote. So that's the whole story on why I'm post this at 12pm instead of 12am like usual… I wanna go back to bed but that's not possible for some reason T.T Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Tysm xoxo**

**~SwiftingSwift13**


	24. Chapter 24

**Um, well I'm just in love with the plot I have set out for my story soo... I literally had to stop myself from writing anymore last chapter. It would be bad if I put the whole ending in only one chapter… I'm also bored cause I can't find any fanfics to read, so why not write. I should be working on other stories, since ya know this one's almost finished and I'm still struggling to write one decent first chapter to at least ONE story. Oh, and I'm not going to be doing any more filler ship things until the last chapter just cause I don't really want to write one. I just wanna write this story xD. Um, since you probably don't want to just sit here and continue reading me being boring, I'll go ahead and get on with the second chapter today. Finding Lucy Chapter 24!**

**~X~**

**Natsu POV**

This is bad. Juvia's dead, Erza's missing, bombs are going off, we're being overpowered, gramps still isn't back yet.. I begin panicking next to Gray. What if I can't save Lucy, what if-

Suddenly the doors burst open, and a cold burst of wind hits me. The surprising thing though is, there's no one there. What's even more confusing, is Juvia's body turns up in front of me and Gray.

I watch him as horror latches on to him, ripping away any shred of humanity. He starts gasping for breath, and scooting away.

"Gray, you need to calm down" I whisper cautiously at the ice mage.

"No… no I can't.. Juvia" He whimper. I can't stand to see him in this pitiful of a state, so I punch him in the gut, much to the protest of the others, making him fall unconscious.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Gajeel growled, glaring daggers at me.

"Yes yes, why'd you spoil all the fun?" A familiar voice asks from no where, snapping my retort out of my mind.

"Who's there?" Laxus asked with malice in his tone.

"Oh, my my, that's no way to treat a friend now is it?" The voice asked in a mockingly sweet voice. I think this person is masking their voice, because I still can't place it.

Finally it hits me, or rather grabs me. Arms wrap around my shoulders, sending shivers down my spine when I see nothing there.

"Why are you afraid of me?" The voice whispered into my ear in fake innocence.

"Who- who are you?" I ask, struggling to get out of their grip.

"Why, you don't remember you best friend?" The voice teased, making Natsu's blood run cold.

"She's invisible!" Gajeel snarled. Wait what. Arms I can't see, voice that belongs to- oh god. This means, that Lucy. Lucy's wrapping her arms around me.

"Lucy, what do you want?" I ask, slightly afraid.

"Oh, so no need for the disguise then" She said with a giggle, becoming visible. My cheeks flushed realizing that now the others can see Lucy's arms around me.

"What the-" Gajeel mutters.

"My my, you guys are slow to catch on, but Gajeel you're decently smart to know I was invisible" She said, receiving a snarl from him.

"Now, I need to do one thing before I complete my personal mission. Laxus, be a dear and think for a second about what I'm about to do" She said cheerfully as her arms were still wrapped around me. Laxus seemed to get at whatever she was hinting at, because his eyes widened more than Jupiter.

"No… MIRA LOOK OUT!" Laxus screamed in panic, as Lucy sent a magic beam straight for her. That scene replayed in my head.

_"You. LUCY HEARTFILIA!"_

_I watched as the shadow blade soared through the air, almost in slow motion. Panic bubbled in my chest and exploded like a volcano. I turned around, to shout at her to get out of the way, but all that came out was her name._

_So I did the only thing I could, I tried to jump in front of it. But I was too late. My hand passed through the end of the blade. I couldn't breath._

_I watched in pure horror as the blade made it's way to Lucy. I can't lose her. No, this can't be happening. It gets closer and closer, and before I know it, it's only a foot away._

_That's when she jumps in the way. Something I failed at. Lucy died to save herself._

_The blood, oh my god the blood. My heart stopped beating for a few seconds. I watched in pure and utter shock as my best friend died in front of me. I was so utterly helpless._

This time it was different. No one was close enough to save Mirajane. The magic shot straight through her heart.

Laxus slumped to the floor in defeat. I knew how painful it is to watch someone you love die in front of you. I had promised to protect Lucy's future, and I plan on keeping that promise.

All of the courage I had build up vanished in a split second when Lucy breathed on my neck. My mind just shot down, while she giggled.

"Oh Natsu, this will be way more fun that I thought" she whispered breaking my thoughts even more.

"Bye bye, I have a little dragon to play with" Lucy said, waving at the others in the room as I was blinded by a bright light.

**~X~**

**Wendy POV**

I came out from the hospital wing, when I heard a loud shriek. So here I am staring in terror as Mira lay on the floor unmoving, Lucy with her arms around Natsu, a angry glare on Gajeel, and a destroyed Laxus. I put my hands over my mouth and shook as Natsu and Lucy vanished in a flash of white light.

"W-What happened?" I quivered.

"Alice ran off with Natsu after killing Mirajane" Gajeel snapped.

"C-Can y-you save her?" Laxus asks me, tears pouring down his face. I wish I didn't, but I shook my head. That's when lightning started flying everywhere.

"Get down Wendy!" Gajeel yelled, hiding under a table. I jumped behind a chair, and broke down in tears.

I noticed Gray, slumped over, unconscious in the middle of it all. That's when I saw the body. Juvia's body. I was momentarily distracted by that, until one of Laxus's lightning bolts hit Gray.

"Laxus stop, you hurt Gray and I need to go heal him!" I whimpered, but he didn't stop. He still threw his lightning around in rage and anguish.

I have to save Gray, so I crawl out from behind the chair.

"WENDY NO! IT'S DANGEROUS!" Gajeel roared, but I ignored him.

I somehow managed to get to Gray unharmed, and started healing him. Everything was working out just fine. That was until a lightning bolt came my way, and Gajeel jumped in front, with an iron arm

Unluckily, due to being an iron dragon slayer, Gajeel was badly shocked, and he became unconscious. It's all my fault, I cry as I drag Gajeel and Gray under the closest table.

"What's going-" A familiar voice of a man burst through the doors. I could only figure he saw the corpse and/or lightning.

"Mira!" The voice cried.

"Elfman, she's dead" I squeaked.

"WHAT NO" Elfman said, starting to rush forward. He was stopped by a knife in the back of his head. No this isn't happening. Three people are dead, and possibly Erza too.

Wait, speaking of Erza, where was Jellal? I remember him saying something about going after a suspicious character. Wait, Erza ran off which means. She probably saw Jellal. If they were together they'd be back by now. They have to be dead… so five dead.

I burst out into a new set of tears as I pass out from overusing my magic on trying to heal Gray.

**~X~**

**Natsu POV**

"Natsu~" A voice whined as I opened my eyes to a blinding white light.

"What happened?" I ask, feeling grass on my back.

"Oh you don't remember? I killed Mirajane" The voice said, scaring me in the sweet way it said that. Everything that happened quickly came back to me, sending me flying up to a sitting position as my eyes adjusted to the light.

I wish my eyes hadn't adjusted. Right in front of my face was Lucy's face. Our faces were less than inches apart, making my face turn beet red.

"My magic is weakness magic. I can basically know the weakness of any opponent, whether it be a magical or affection weakness, and use it against them. I found your weakness, and it's actually pretty easy" She whispered. Even though normally, I would have been angry by that, my mind couldn't function due to how close Lucy was to me.

She smiled a devilish grin, and leaned towards me, lips locking with mine. I couldn't think about anything. I just melted into her, wrapping an arm around her back, and the other in her hair.

For some reason, it felt like she was putting emotion into the kiss. I didn't get it. Was it possible to lose memories, but not emotions? But if she had her emotions, why did she not even flinch when she killed Mirajane?

I pulled her in tighter, making her fall from a crouched position, to my lap. In turn, she wrapped her arms around my neck and put more emotion into the kiss. Seriously though, where was she getting all this emotion.

I snap out of my daze when she bites my lip, and I pull away.

"W-why are you doing this" I managed to get out.

"Because. I like fighting, but more than that, I love messing with people." She said with a shrug, but it seemed like a lie.

"I'll get you back to your senses so you can admit that was real" I say, leveling my voice.

"But I am in my senses" She said with an innocent look. I knew it was to mess with me, but I couldn't help but trust it.

"No. No you aren't" I say, closing my eyes and pushing her away from me.

"Well that was rude" she snipped, dusting herself off.

I chose that moment to take a quick scope of the surroundings. We were in a clearing, and I could see trees a ways off. It took me a second, but I realized were I was. This is the spot I met Feridan. Where everything started.

"Isn't this a perfect spot? Where it all began is the best place to make it all end." She said with a smirk.

"Shut up and bring back the real Lucy" I muttered.

"I'm sorry, but whoever this Lucy girl is has been dead for who knows how long" She said with a giggle.

"No. You're Lucy." I grumble.

"Oh sure, just believe everything the enemy assassin dude says" She says sarcastically.

"No. He only made me realize it. I was stupid for not realizing it. You have her scent, even if it's masked. Your face is the same, and Luce, I'll never forget your face. But most importantly. That wasn't just a kiss. If you were some other girl, it would have felt fake. I didn't ever forget the feeling of our first kiss. It felt exactly the same." I told her, receiving a snort.

"I told you, your Lucy is dead. I'm Alice. Even if by some rare chance I am this Lucy girl you think I am, she was fake. This is who I am, it's who I've always been."

"No Lucy. You were full of real emotion. Everywhere you went, people seemed happier. Now your eyes look dark, full of hate your imagining. But if you look deep enough, you can see a spark of hope. A real one."

Her eyes widened for a second, but she quickly narrowed them.

"You know nothing about me, yet you act like you know everything. So just stop. Look at all your friends, they're all dying. All because you couldn't help getting over one little girl" She spat.

"Luce, we can still go back. It's not just a petty crush. I love you Lucy Heartfilia!" I argued.

"You know what, I think I'll go ahead and kill you and your friends. I'm getting sick of this." She snorted as she fiddled with some device.

"Kill them all" She said in a bored tone. "Now let's go Dragneel, playtime's over. It's time for you to die." She spat, grabbing my arm, and yet again blinding me with a white light.

**~X~**

**Okay, don't ask why there was all that fluff. I honestly don't know. I just felt the urge to write it. Probably cause I felt bad about making two people die in one chapter, and one in this one. If you think that's bad… just wait for next chapter *holds up Happy shield to prepare for attacks***

**Um, I hate to give you more reasons to attack me, But~ thestoryhasliketwotothreemorechaptersleft. GOMENASAI! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *Holds up Happy and Carla shield***

**Tbh, I've never been in a relationship, much less had a kiss. So yeah, if that fluff scene makes it seem like I had, I haven't (I dunno whether it's good or bad). I get everything from reading… WeLLLLLL, time for me to go BYE BYE!**

**Tysm xoxo**

**~SwiftingSwift13**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys!**

**Levy: Nuh uh. You ain't getting off that easy!**

**Haha, w-what a-are y-you t-t-talking about?! Hehe…**

**Lucy: You know what! You left all the readers hanging last week with no update! They probably think you're dead!**

**Okay! First off, I'm not dead guys xD. I'm really sorry I didn't update last week. I was busy from Friday to Saturday night, then I got sick. I knew I had to update, but I just didn't feel like writing while I was sick. Then today I slammed my finger in the door REALLY hard, and almost didn't post. But I felt bad about last week, so here I am typing with a (possibly) broken finger. Well, let's get to the put off chapter! Finding Lucy Chapter 25!**

**~0~**

**Bisca POV**

"You're left!"

"Thanks Bis"

"Behind you!"

I spin around, and shoot a beam of magic thrown at me, successfully destroying it. I pull the trigger again, and successfully hit three surprised assassins.

"This wave of mages is getting annoying" I call out.

"Yah, I just want to get this over with" Alzack replied, sending his opponent flying.

After a moment of silence (Well it wasn't silence, because we're in a battlefield, but you get the point), I spoke up saying, "Promise you'll make it out of this so we can go back to Asuka?"

"I'll promise as long as you promise" He replied, as I shot an enemy sneaking up on his right.

"Deal" I shouted, spinning behind me, knocking an enemy unconscious with the butt of my gun.

I hear a familiar voice yelling, and spot streaks of white and blue. Someone else must be knocked down. This is really not going well.

I gasp as a string of magic narrowly misses me. In instinct, I spin around and shoot the attacker. Thank goodness that didn't hit me!

I shoot an enemy on my right, then peek over my shoulder at Alzack. He's struggling to continue because of an injury on his back. It takes a second, but I realize it must have been that shot that almost hit me. I should have been paying more attention.

"Bisca behind you!" Alzack frantically shouted, sending my flying around and shooting an enemy I hadn't noticed behind me on my left.

"Thanks Al!" I yell out, turning around only to see a blank look on his face. Blank look? Blank? Blank. BLANK. BLANK!

I involuntarily scream, and run over to him, shooting enemies all around him and one trailing me.

"Alzack!" I yell, as I pull him to the ground, dodging the arrow flying towards him. But there's no point to that, because he has a throwing star lodged in his back.

"Remember the promise? It's just a little star…" I fumble, trying my best to remove the star. When I do remove it, he coughs out blood. I shoot the enemies that got too close for comfort, then look back down at him.

"Yeah, I remember Bis" He says, putting on a smile, making me crack like an egg.

"It's okay" I murmur, petting his hair as tears stream down my face.

"Common Bisca, don't be like that" He tells me, right before his eyes widen and he jumps over me.

"Al?" I squeak, feeling something warm on my stomach.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't keep the promise" Alzack mutters, making the world seeming freeze.

"ALZACK!"

**~0~**

**Wendy POV**

"ALZACK!"

I shiver in fear, because that probably means Alzack's dead. The way it was said was so desperate and hurt.

Things in here are doing horrible too. Laxus is still on his rampage, Gajeel's badly wounded and unconscious, Natsu's missing, Juvia-chan and Mira-san are dead, and Gray's passed out. Not to mention the long list of wounded Polyorscia's healing in the infirmary.

"U-Um! LAXUS-CHAN!?" I yell out, in hopes he'll calm down. By some miracle, he does. Laxus falls to the ground, not shooting any more lightning, but instead crying.

"I-I'm sorry about Mira-san. She was so nice, and we're all hurting, but if we don't fight, we'll lose more comrades.

"You don't know the pain I'm feeling!" Laxus yells, electricity filling the air.

"No. You're right. It doesn't mean this doesn't hurt though. Please, everyone needs you Laxus-san!" I cry out.

"No. We're all going to die anyways. What's the point of trying?!"

"BECAUSE YOU CAN SAVE THEM!"

"NO I CAN'T WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"YOU COULD AT LEAST SAVE ONE PERSON! YOU COULD CHANGE OUR FATE BY SAVING AT LEAST ONE PERSON!"

"No. No I can't"

**~0~**

**Bisca POV**

I burst upwards, and go on a rampage, shooting anything around me that moves.

When I finally calm down, I look around and see about a hundred assassins wiped out, leaving none near me. I don't dare look back at Alzack's body, I just hollowly move towards where everyone else is.

_"Oh thank god, it's finally Sabertooth"_

_"Huh?"_

_"The sky, they're in that airship"_

I look up to the sky, and indeed see an airship flying over us. But something seems off. Why would Sabertooth arrive in an airship?

_"What are they doing? How come they aren't landing?"_

_"I don't know…"_

_"Bisca, Alzack, are you tuned in?"_

I snap out of my daze, and pain comes rushing back. I make a weird choking sound, then reply.

_"I am. But Alzack's gone."_ I say numbly

_"Oh my Mavis, Bisca, I'm so sorry!"_ Jet says, gasping

_"I don't want to talk about it. What do you want?"_ I ask.

_"Shoot down that airship. I don't think it's Sabertooth. If it is, oh well, but we can't take chances"_

_"I'm feeling the same way"_ I mutter, pulling out my sniper and laying on the ground. I set up the gun, then put my eye on the scope. After finding my target, and taking in a deep breath, I put my finger on the trigger. But I hesitate. And that's the biggest mistake of my life, because I feel a searing pain on my head and darkness consumes my vision.

I hate assassins.

**~0~**

**Freed POV**

I wait for Bisca to take her shot, but it never comes. I get a nagging feeling in the back of my head, so I take action and run to the guild to set up a barrier.

_"Bisca? BISCA?!"_ I frantically yell. No luck, she must have been compromised. It's no matter now cause all I have is a few more symbols.

If only I could have written faster. Not training more was the biggest mistake of my life.

I hear a whistling sound, and look up. A missile is coming from the airship, and voices are screaming in my head. The last sound I ever hear is an explosion.

**~0~**

**Chelia's POV  
**I hadn't been paying attention to what was going on over the telekinesis, but when I heard a major explosion, I tuned in.

_"Jet had just unloaded too…"_

_"I can't believe everyone's gone"_

_"This is seriously bad. Gray, Cana, Guildarts, Wendy, Polyorscia, Romeo, Elfman, Lisanna, Mirajane, Laxus, Evergreen, Free, Jet, Droy, Levy, Gajeel, Ichiya. They were all taken out in that one explosion."_

Wendy? Taken out? Explosion? The realization hits, and I whip my head to the airship, sending out a large roar. I manage to take out a propeller, and it crashes into the ruins of the Fairy Tail guild hall.

I can't believe. I can't believe they're all dead. Wendy. My best friend, and all her friends, are dead.

**~0~**

**Don't fret! This story has a happy ending! Probably… okay maybe… JUST DON'T CRIE! I know. I killed practically everyone. Speaking of which, I'll give you all a list of the deceased.**

**Gray**

**Erza**

**Cana**

**Jellal**

**Guildarts**

**Juvia**

**Wendy**

**Polyorscia**

**Romeo**

**Elfman**

**Lisanna**

**Mirajane**

**Laxus**

**Evergreen**

**Freed**

**Jet**

**Droy**

**Levy**

**Gajeel**

**Ichiya**

**Bisca**

**Gomen the chapter was so short! But it's late and my finger hurts ,-, I hope you enjoyed (Despite so many characters dying). Hey, in my defense, most of them were already un-able to fight!**

**Tysm xoxo**

**~SwiftingSwift13**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay. The story is coming to a finish guys. There's this chapter, the next, then one or two ending chapters. I still do not have another fanfiction written. I have two ideas, but I can't seem to write them Dx. What I'll be doing after this is done, is re-writing the older chapters. Why? Because it needs done. The chapters I'm writing right now are already not very good, but those are worse. So ya, let's go read (write for me) chapter 26 of Finding Lucy!**

**~0~**

**Natsu POV**

My head hurt. Like it really hurt. Where am I? What's going on?

My headache worsened when I started to remember. Mirajane and Erza. Our two demonic, powerful female mages, are dead because of Alice. I have to make Lucy remember.

She kissed me. That's proof she's still in there somewhere. That she can be saved. And trust me, I will save her.

"Oh, he's awake"

"It's about time"

"Should we go do our part now?"

"Yes. I'll take care of him."

"Okay"

I opened my eyes, and spotted two figures jumping down from wherever we are, but quickly closed them back due to the blinding light.

"You missed the best part Natsu"

What do they mean?

"The guild hall containing so many of your friends was blown up" The same person said with a giggle.

Wait what? Blown up? Gajeel, Gray, and Laxus were in there. And all the wounded. And oh my god, Wendy. I really hope she got out in time.

"What did you do?" I asked harshly, but my voice came out hoarse.

"Oh I did nothing, it was all the assassins' doing!" The voice, which was beginning to sound like Lucy, said.

"Aren't you an assassin though?" I growled, peeking my eyes open again.

"Well true, but I'm one of the heads as you know." Yep, this defiantly has to be Lucy. "Oh lookie! The third act is coming in! You must see this! It was done early for your friend Erza, because she was too strong. Much like this Jura man. Too bad the assassin sent to kill Erza died along with the two."

"What?" I asked in surprise. Two?

"Oh my my, no one told you? We had captured Jellal, but he escaped just in time to save Erza. We had known he'd be too strong, so we had gotten rid of him. I still don't know how he escaped!" Lucy exclaimed.

Jellal, Erza, Juvia, Mirajane, Everyone in the guild hall. Doesn't that leave only a few people alive? I have to help them. I try getting up, but am interrupted by a 'tsk' from Lucy.

"What?" I snapped.

"I forgot to tell you something."

"And what would that be?" I asked, opening my eyes for a third time, finally being able to see.

"I have your cat"

**~0~**

**Chelia POV**

All that's left are the exceeds, and non-fairy tail members. They may think this is going to make us stop fighting with them, but they're dead wrong. They killed my best friend. They're going to die a thousand times before we give up.

"Sky god slayer's roar!" I screeched, sending about 20 assassins flying.

"Someone step on your toe?" I spun around, to see a heavily armed assassin.

Her hair is long, with dark brown at the roots that fades into black by the time the color reached the tips. She looks about mid-twenties. Probably somewhere around 26. Her eyes are a bright red-ish brown. Her lips are painted a deep red, like they're covered in blood. There's a skull choker adorning her neck, paired with hanging skull earrings. The top she's wearing is a red crop top that only covers her chest. Her pants are black leggings covered by a red miniskirt.

"Name's Agana" The woman said.

"What do you want?" I asked menacingly.

"Oh, that's no way to treat someone who's nice enough to give you such a quick death! You could at least tell me your name!" Agana exclaimed.

"Why should I tell my name to someone who wants to kill me?" I snapped.

"Fine. I already know everything about you anyway. Sky goddess slayer, about thirteen, you can heal people, you're best friends with Wendy Marvel. Oh, and your name is Chelia Blendy." The brown haired woman declared, finishing with a smirk.

"You don't know anything about me. Even if you think you do!" I yelled at her.

"I know more than you think sweetheart. Your parents were killed, when a lacrima in your house exploded. It was called an accident, but you knew it was a bomb."

"No. I never told anyone. How do you know that?" I asked in horror.

"Because, I'm the one that set that bomb. But I failed to kill the child. So here I am now, finally finishing the job." She sneered.

"You won't be able to" I said, preparing for attacking.

"Oh I will. In case you haven't noticed, some of you have already been taken out."

I look around and notice she's right. Jura, Hibiki, and Lyon are still fighting, but Ren and Eve are down. It seems one person was taking on Ren, Eve, and Hibiki. Well they aren't the strongest, so I can see why.

"The blonde haired one against those three weaklings is Lilith, the red head fighting the strong bulky one is Aeron, and the male blondie fighting the white haired boy is Achmetha. Though they go by the names of Demonitia, Scarlet fox, and Death. If you call them by their real names they'll kill you." Agana announced. I don't know why she's telling me this if she wants to kill me.

"Oh look! Lilith is done fighting. No surprise she's slaughtered those three in less than a minute!" The brunette said with a laugh.

"You. Just. Shut. Up!" I yelled, launching my sky goddess fist at her.

"Don't irritate me little girl. Or I'll finish you off slowly." Agana said, grabbing my fist, and tossing me to the side like a rag doll.

"I'll beat you, you won't be able to!"

"I already have"

I felt the urge to look down, so I did. I had been thrown into a pile of debris, and a rock was skewering my stomach.

"Fairy Tail always finds a way" I cough out.

"They can't find a way if they're all dead" Agana sneered.

"They'll always find a way" I say before I fade from existence. Always.

**~0~**

**Natsu POV**

"Oh. Agana finished Chelia off really fast!" Lucy exclaimed.

"No" I muttered quietly to myself.

"What was that? You want me to kill Happy?" Alice taunted.

"No please leave Happy out of this. Haven't you already killed enough? You've taken out all of Fairy Tail and all of our allies!" I yell in frustration.

"No Natsu, Bixlow's still alive and hiding somewhere" Lucy announced boredly.

"What?" Happy asked.

"Bixlow's still alive I said" Lucy snipped.

"Where is he?" I openly questioned.

"That's the point, we don't know. We also don't know where your master is. Makarov was it?" Lucy droned on.

"Gramps is still alive?" I whispered to myself. Maybe we do have a chance after all!

"Yes, but not for long. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that he can't stay away for too long. He'll need revenge. Speaking of which, here's Bixlow!" Lucy cheered.

"No Bixlow don't" I screamed out. But he didn't hear, and he bombarded with magic attacks.

"He's probably not even a speck of dust after that" Lucy snorted. I waited as the smoke cleared out, hoping that he might have survived.

Suddenly, all the nearby enemies were taken down by a magic wave, taking both me and Alice by surprise.

"Gramps" I whispered with a smile.

"Thanks for the smoke. It gave enough time for master to cast his spell" Bixlow sneered.

"FAIRY LAW!" Gramps shouted, sending out a huge blast. I can't believe it. We're finally saved.

Or not. Once the light clears, all the assassins are down, but the ones that took down our allies are still standing along with two people I can't identify due to their backs being turned. I can't believe Gramps's magic didn't work! He's one of the ten wizard saints!

The remaining wizards pull out some crystal thing, and push the hand holding it towards Gramps. Yet again, I'm surrounded by a bright light. But this time it's not from Gramps, it's from the enemy.

And this time. When the light is gone, Gramps is no longer standing.

**~0~**

**Ooooooh! A single crystal defeated Gramps =O.**

**By the way, I never mentioned their defeat, but Jura and Lyon were taken out about a minute after Chelia was.**

**Okay, you'll love the next chapter, but tears will be shed. That is if you love a certain someone… Some people don't some people do. But, tears will be shed if you do. I know I do.**

**Well goodnight! I hope you enjoyed despite everyone dying!**

**Tysm xoxo**

**~SwiftingSwift13**


	27. Chapter 27

**Omg you all hate me now xD. But do not fear! The happy chapter is here! The only reason i'm writing this rn is cause of all the reviews of how upset everyone was. But if you're about to leave, don't! Read this chapter and you'll hopefully not hate me anymore! Don't worry, I hate sad endings too.**

► Natsu POV ◄

I can't believe they're all dead. This isn't happening.

"It's your turn to die now" Alice sing songs. Why. Why is she doing this? Why isn't she remembering?

I don't fight as i'm led to the clearing covered in the bodies of my guild mates.

For some reason, I darde to look down, and see Cana's mangled body. I instantly puked and started crying. She was one of my best friends. She was a sister to me. And now she's dead.

"How could you do this?" I asked in a desperate, dry voice.

"Technically I already did it, so that's not really a proper question" Alice mumbled as she tossed me on the ground.

"You know what I meant. I thought you could be saved, but I was wrong. You're not Lucy anymore. Lucy's dead." I growled out.

"Finally you get it" She snorted.

"You're going to regret this" I yell, jumping up to fight her, only to fall on my knees from all the shock of earlier.

"No. I'm not. Cause you're going to die." The brunette droned.

"I'll kill you for this!"

"For one, I have your cat, which I plan on setting free once I kill you. But that will change if you resist. And you can't kill me. You believe i'm your Lucy girl or whatever."

"Alice, you should finish him already" Kyouka sighed.

"Ya ya, on it" Alice grumbled.

"Say goodbye Natsu"

Alice grabbed a sword from a nearby assassin, and looked at it for a second. She then held it out, ready to stab me. It seemingly swung towards me in slow motion.

I closed my eyes, waiting for it to all be over. I heard it hit something, but I felt nothing. Is this what they call death shock? I open my eyes for one last glimpse at the world.

But what catches me off guard, is my view is obstructed by light blonde hair. At first I think "Lucy", but it's too light. It looks familiar though.

Who's hair is it? I look at the top of the person's head, and find them to be quite short. Levy's short, but she has blue hair, not blonde. Short, long and light blonde hair...

It finally clicks. Mavis Vermillion. First master of Fairy Tail.

Wait. Why am I still alive? Did I not get stabbed? Did Mavis set up a barrier and protect me?

"M-Mavis?" Alice squeaked.

"Hi Alice" Mavis spoke.

"Why are you speaking like you've forgotten me? I thought you died!" Alice cried out. Wait what? They know each other?!

"I did, but my body was preserved for desperate measures by this guild. I'm alive now Oniisan!" Mavis said in a cheerfully sad voice. O-oniisan?! Doesn't that mean older sister?! What's going on!?

"But you're dying! Why'd you stop me?!" Alice cried out. Wait, dying? Oh no, now I realize what happened. Mavis jumped in front of me. But why? Is it because i'm the last member alive?

"Because you love this man whether or not you remember. You know all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. That's why I was willing to die for you!" Mavis explained.

"Why are you always jumping in front of blades Mavis. Why?!" Alice said, obviously breaking into tears mid-sentence.

"Because. They're always aimed to ruin your life." Mavis whispered.

"Mavis? Mavis?! MAVIS?!"

What is happening? Did Mavis just die? What are they talking about. What's going on?!

"No no no, come back Mavis. Please come back! MAVIS PLEASE!" Lucy cried.

"Do not fret sister. I have lived long, i've made many wonderful friends, and so have you. Please don't waste this gift i'm giving you. It's the only one I can give." Mavis's voice echoed from everywhere.

"What gift? All I want is to live with you Mavis! Mavis!"

"I love you Alice. Live your life. For me please."

Suddenly we were surrounded my a bright light (a/n: cue epic, happy music!). I screamed out, and snapped my eyes shut. The light was so bright I could see it clearly through my closed eyes, with hands over them. I heard Alice screech too.

I don't get any of this. What's happening? I blanked out, for the third time that day.

હ

"Urg" I groaned. I heard the same thing come from beside me.

Last thing that I remember is... Alice about to kill me. Am I dead now? No. That doesn't sound right. Blonde hair, bright light, passing out... Gift. That's right. Mavis, Alice's younger sister, died in front of me, and i'm utterly confused.

"..u" Huh?

"Na...u!" Is some one calling my name? I wondered why it was so quiet, I must have been momentarily deaf.

"NATSU!"

"WHAT!" I screamed at the annoying voice, flinging my eyes open to see bright blue ones right in my face.

"Finally you're awake! You've been out for hours along with Alice" The voice complained. Wait, if Alice isn't the one talking to me, then who is? The person pulls back and I gasp in shock.

"B...but you... You died. Everyone died!" I fumble, receiving a giggle.

"Yea. We did. But we're alive now somehow!"

"We? What do you mean by we?" I ask. She continues giggling instead of responding.

"Lisanna. What do you mean we?!" I ask again.

"The whole guild and all of our allies. Everyone's alive now Natsu. No more assassins. They're all dead, and we're all alive. Kyouka and Feridan are even dead!" Lisanna cheers, moving out of the way to show all of the guild members grouped up and talking.

"No way..." I whisper. But then the dreaded realization hit me. I panicked. "W-What about L-" I paused to scold myself mentally, "Alice?"

"Oh she's alive. For some reason..." Lisanna said venomously. Why am I glad to hear those words? She's not Lucy, Lucy's dead!

"Let go of me!" A certain someone screeched, as if on cue.

"Why? So you can kill all of us again?!" Someone spat back.

"Let her go" I said in a cold voice. (A/N: LET IT GO! LET IT GO! Sorry...)

I heard gasps all over, and multiple "why"s and "What the actual hell Natsu?!"

"She'll just kill us again!" Someone yelled. Note to self: Go kill that person later.

"Mavis kept her sister alive for a reason. Now let go of her." I said, almost robotically.

"Mavis?" Lisanna repeated.

"This isn't Alice's sister, it's Alice and-" Laxus snapped.

"Since when has she had a sister?" Someone finished for Laxus, earning a glare from said man towards the direction of the voice.

"Eh, who interrupted me and stole my line?" Laxus growled.

"Not important" Mirajane said with a huff, patting a sulking Freed's head.

"I mean Mavis is Alice's sister you idiots" I grumbled.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"And how do you know this flame brain?!" Gray growled.

"Because I do, so shut your ugly face ice prick!" I snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean ashy?!"

"How bout you figure it out yourself Elsa!"

"Did someone call my name?" Erza asked. (A/N: One of Erza's names or whatever is Elsa fyi)

"No ma'am!" Me and Gray shouted in fake glee.

"Okay" Erza said suspiciously, starting back on her (you guessed it) strawberry cake.

"Let go of me!" Alice shrieked again.

"Don't ever come back again" Gajeel snarled, throwing the brunette to the ground, and storming off.

"If you ever come back, we won't hesitate to kill you" I threaten, turning towards Alice.

"Natsu" Alice whispered, shocking me because of the sorrow and surprise laced into her voice and eyes.

"Leave now" I commanded her, clenching my fists.

"I'm so sorry" She whispered, breaking down into silent tears.

"Don't listen to her, she's just trying to trick you again!"

"I told you we need to kill her!"

"Someone get a weapon!"

"SHUT UP!" I snapped.

Mavis wanted Alice happy. Could she have, possibly, just maybe, unlocked her memories? But why would she only be talking to me? She must be faking again. But those tears look so much more real than her act. Is she better?

"Natsu. I'm so so sorry." Alice whimpered. Maybe, just maybe.

I tried to think of one memory that Alice had never learned. That just me and Lucy shared. She could easily know what happened in the prison. She knows her street. She knows my name and all the guild's names. So what. What did she not know. What could she have not figured out?

"You hate rainbow cherry blossoms don't you?" I ask, getting many confused looks from all the guild members.

"What are you talking about? You know I love them! You know so well, that when I was sick after going to Mt. Hakobe you sent a tree floating down the river on a boat just so I could see it!" Lucy yelled in confusion, with tears still streaming down her face. Could it really be? Is she Lucy again?

"Name one time Happy was unhappy" I say. That's something that's forbidden to be talked about in the guild. She would have never heard about it. It's not even in her novel. It was too painful of a memory.

"W-when I died. Why?" She asked, still very confused. Well, i'm about to confuse everyone and her even more.

I reach down and hug her. I squeeze her so tight she probably can't breath, and I start crying. Not in a sad way. I was defiantly happy. Cause Lucy was back. My Lucy. The Lucy I love. The very confused Lucy.

**XX**

Okay, I hope you guys are finished hating me so much you want to kill me! I know I put a lot of a/n's in the middle, but I needed to note some stuff right then.

As I said, I wanted to write this later, but I got on fanfiction the saw all the comments. They're not technically hate, but that's the only way I know to refer to them. So ya, basically there were ALOT of new hate comments and I felt really bad. I could't make you guys wait a week. I'm so sorry I made it so sad. But don't worry, i'd never do that. I'd only do that in an angst short story or one shot. This is not one of those.

I'm going to go ahead and reveal my new account now, so you have time to check it out, follow it if you want. Though I don't think you'll want to cause you all hate me so much... It's ⊱MissCelestialHeart⊰ (Does not include symbols)

The reason I killed everyone off was for a major climax, but there was never a point where I doubted bringing them back. I'd never ever kill all of Fairy Tail, no matter how much angst I wanted to get. It made me very sad to write those parts, and i'm sorry you had to go through reading that, and thinking they were actually gone.

THIS STORY HAS ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT, SO DON'T UNFOLLOW YET! It's not finished!

Tysm for reading. And even though you all want to kill me, xoxo.

~SwiftingSwift13


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! I should have posted this yesterday I know I know… butttt… I was super super busy yesterday. I was out doing a rehearsal thingy from pretty early to mid-evening. Then I went to church and had a sleepover. So yeah, I just recently got back. Well, I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Finding Lucy, and don't forget! My new account is MissCelestialHeart.**

**XX**

**Lucy POV (Before Natsu woke up)**

I'm surrounded by white. A white floor, a white ceiling, and white walls. Not a single speck of color.

What is this place? What's my objective? What's my name?

That's right. My name is Alice. My objective is to kill Fairy Tail. But my sister changed that. I can't destroy Fairy Tail because my sister died to protect it. My little sister, the one I swore to protect, the one that died right before my eyes. Mavis Vermillion. I'm Alice Vermillion, the one who failed.

I failed to kill all of Fairy Tail, I failed to be the perfect daughter, and I failed in saving my sister. The worst part is, I didn't just fail once. I failed twice. Two times I saw my sister die, and I couldn't do anything about it.

I'm just a weak little girl with no hope, no purpose, and no family left. That was all shattered in one split second by one blade and a few words.

"You're not weak Alice" Someone spoke, startling me, for I thought I was alone in the white area.

"Who's there?" I shout.

"How could you forget me?" The voice giggled. I know that giggle anywhere. Am I dead? No, I wouldn't be anywhere near her if I were.

"Onii-chan?" I whisper, afraid that if I say it aloud, it'll all be a dream.

"Finally you remember!" Mavis huffed.

"How? You died! And if I died, I'd be nowhere near you!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not fully dead yet. I still have some existence left. That's why we're talking in your head." My sister told me.

"Existence?" I ask.

"Look, I don't have much time. This place we are in is your mind. Your mind is a large expanse of memories created over hundreds of years. The problem is your memory has been altered."

"What are you talking about hundreds of years? How is it possible to be in my mind? And I'm pretty sure I'd know if my memory was altered."

Mavis sighed before continuing, "As I said, I don't have much time. This sphere." She held out a slightly large circular black swirling mass "This sphere, is your current memories. It's also the dark part of you, but that doesn't matter. What matters, is all that you remember are your dark memories, and some good. They've been altered so you can remember just the right things, but nothing else. Nothing that could turn you away from them."

"Them?" I butt in.

"Kyoka and Feridan. They pretended to be your parents. They added in the memory that they are your parents, and they tampered with the ones of you going on missions. With the last of my magic, I'll unlock your memories." Onii-chan explained.

"What if I hate them?"

"You won't. Your past may not be the best but…" Mavis started, before I interrupted her.  
"Well then don't let me remember my past!" I argued.

"We already tried that Alice. It didn't work. The mission failed."

"Well I don't want to remember a past if it sucks!" I snapped.

"I know Alice. But you have to unless you want this happening again. And I won't be able to save you if it does."

"But what about you? I can't live without you! You're my little sister. My best friend!" I cried out.

"You can. At Fairy Tail. You have a new best friend, and his name is Natsu." Mavis gently said.

"But I don't want a new best friend!" I said, starting to bawl.

She just smiled and continued, "Now, I'm going to give you your memories, but it'll take a good bit to remember all of them. I'll make sure you remember Natsu and your beginnings first. Goodbye Alice. Live a wonderful life and don't ever give up hope."

"Mavis!" I screamed, as she flickered and vanished from sight. My vision blurred as tears don't bother to hold back from falling down my cheeks.

Spots of color begin appearing in the room, and I momentarily stopped crying from awe. All kinds of shades danced through my vision and warmed the room.

No, that doesn't sound right. The warmth was coming from behind me.

I turned around and see the one and only Natsu, holding out his hand. For some reason, my tears decide to start back as I grabbed his hand and smiled (Which I have no idea as to why I did).

The room started to fade, and I suddenly became tired, so I laid down and my mind instantly went blank.

**XX**

"Hold her down! She's about to wake up!"

"Hurry!"

"Can I help hold her down?"

"No, it's dangerous for someone who was close to Lucy hold Alice down."

'My head seriously hurts, do these people ever stop yelling?' I think, as I feel something press against somewhere. I don't know where, I'm too out of it.

"I think Natsu's waking up too!"

Natsu? Why does that sound so familiar…?

Is that my name? No… Lupier? Abalon? Alowe? Lucielle? That almost sounds right… Lucy? That sounds right, but I feel like it's not also. L… what has an L and A? Because those two letters sound right. Alice? That feels just like the name Lucy does. Maybe they're both my name? Ya, that sounds correct. So why do I have two names?

And why does the name Natsu sound so familiar? Does this Natsu person know my name as Alice, Lucy, or both? For some reason, the names Lucy and Natsu strike a chord. Natsu and Lucy, Lucy and Natsu, Natsu, Lucy… hm…

"Urg" I groan aloud, wondering when it's going to make sense, but only to get whatever is pressing into me to press harder.

"Urg" Another person groans. Is someone copying me?!

"Natsu"

"Natsu" The voice repeats after no answer.

"NATSU!" The person screams, agitated from having to repeat herself. Well at least I think it's a her. Sounds like a girl.

Right when I'm about to snap back in annoyance at the girl, someone does it for me by bellowing a loud, "WHAT!" Can I just say, that person who yelled at her is awesome.

"Finally you're awake! You've been out for hours along with Alice!" The girl complains.

Alice? Me? Oh, that makes sense. I must be waking up. The headache must be from a hangover or something.

B…but you… you died! Everyone died!" The new voice, I'm assuming is the boy Natsu. Well, that disproves my hangover theory. But what's this about people dying?

Suddenly, a memory of blood flashes into my mind. Next of a sword impaling a little girl standing in front of a pink haired boy, that for some reason I want to call Natsu. Probably because it's the only boy name I can remember at the moment. Then my hand on that same sword, making my flinch in horror. After that the same girl in a white room talking to me. But I can't hear what she's saying. Finally that pink haired boy again. I'm kissing him. That memory is what brings it back.

I hear someone say my name and someone say something angrily, but I ignore that as I shoot up and search for him. Him being my best friend, the boy I love, and someone I almost killed. Natsu. Natsu Dragneel.

I realize the reason I'm not on my feet right now is because someone's holding me down. That's not going to work people.

"LET ME GO!" I yell at the people.

"Why? So you can kill all of us again?!" A person spat. Oh god. What am I thinking? There's no way Natsu's going to forgive me.

"Let her go" Someone said, in an eerily empty voice. I forget to breathe when I realize Natsu said that. Does that mean he forgave me? No, he obviously didn't. Who'd forgive someone who almost killed them? The thing that scares me the most about what he said, was how he said it. It was colder than being stuck in an ice freezer with Gray for a thousand years. Wait, who's Gray?

"She'll just kill us again!" I wince at that.

"Mavis kept her sister alive for a reason. Now let go of her." Natsu says in the same scary voice. I never meant to hurt him. I didn't know what I was doing. But none of that matters anymore. I tried to kill him. That's what matters.

"Mavis?" The girl asked. I turned my head to the girl, earning a growl from the people holding me down. They probably think I'm trying to kill her.

"This isn't Alice's sister. This is Alice and-" Some blonde guy with a scar started to say before being interrupted.

"Since when has she had a sister?" Some black haired boy asked. I almost laughed when the blonde couldn't find out who said that.

"Eh, who interrupted me and stole my line?" The scarred man asked in anger, making the poor dark haired boy shy away.

"Not important" A girl, who looks strangely like the first girl, said.

"I mean Mavis is Alice's sister you idiots" Natsu grumbled. I have a sister? The blonde girl. Mavis. That's right. I killed my little sister.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled. I so badly wanted to hold my ears but this person is holding me down, so I can't. I think my arms are going to bruise from this.

"And how do you know this flame brain?" A black haired guy asks. For some reason the name Gray, from earlier sticks to this guy like a fly and syrup.

"Because I do, so shut your ugly face ice prick!" Natsu snapped back. Oh yeah. Natsu and Gray are always fighting. No wonder I remembered Gray after Natsu.

"What's that supposed to mean ashy?!" Gray snarled.

"How about you figure it out yourself Elsa?!" Natsu mocked.

"Did someone call my name?" A redhead asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"No ma'am!" Natsu and Gray squealed in unison. Is this normal? Yes. Erza's always there to break up their fights.

"Okay" Erza said in a confused manner, walking off to eat her cake. I feel like it's strawberry. Maybe she always eats strawberry cake? Yup, that sounds right. The end of the silliness makes me remember about the fact I have to get to Natsu.

"Let go of me!" I snap again.

"Don't ever come back" The man holding me down growls out, throwing me into the rocky ground.

"If you ever come back, we won't hesitate to kill you." Natsu snarls, turning towards me. My eyes widen, and time practically freezes. My best friend just threatened to kill me. Oh wait, that status was completely and utterly destroyed when I tried to kill him.

I start to apologize, but all that comes out is a weak and pitiful, "Natsu". His stony mask falls in surprise for a moment, but then it hardens.

"Leave now" He warned.

"Don't listen to her! She's just trying to trick you again!" Gray shouted out, making my eyes fill with water.

"I told you we need to kill her!" The blonde haired man shouted.

"Someone get a weapon!" Someone yells. (A/N: Much repeat, so lame. Is that how you say it?)

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled, making me jump, and shocking everyone into silence. Everyone starts whispering as different emotions flash over Natsu's face.

"Natsu. I'm so sorry" I whisper, as I see the hurt fall on his face like a heavy stone.

"You hate rainbow cherry blossoms don't you?" Natsu asks in a surprisingly non-hurt and non-angry voice. Rainbow cherry blossoms? Words come spewing out of my mouth before I even notice.

"What are you talking about? You know I love them! You know that so well, that when I was sick after going to Mt. Hakobe, you sent a tree floating down the river on a boat. Just so I could see it!" Hope and distrust fill his face even more as he falls into confusion.

"Name one time Happy was unhappy" Natsu demands. An image of an arrow pierced through my chest appears, and I suddenly can't breathe again.

"W-when I died. Why?" I manage to get out.

Before I know it, I'm in Natsu's arms. The one place where I feel completely safe. I forget all my mistakes, and just stay there in his arms.

I breathe in his scent of cinnamon and firewood. That's defiantly my favorite smell.

But my comfort is shattered when water falls on my head. Or rather, tears. Why's Natsu crying? Did I do something wrong?

It's almost as he senses my worry, because he just holds me tighter. In response, I wrap my arms around his back and start crying too.

I feel a hand wrap around my arm, and I'm thrown away from Natsu. I gasp in pain as I hit a rock, and black out.

**Natsu POV**

"What was that for?" I yelled in rage.

"She was controlling your mind or something so she could kill you!" Gray shouted back.

"I'd know if that were the case! Lucy's back and you just go and hurt her!" I screamed at the idiot.

"No she's not! She's controlling-" Gray didn't get to finish because I had already punched his sorry butt halfway across the world.

I spit in the direction I punched Gray, and run over to Lucy. It doesn't looks too bad. Just a cut and she's unconscious. Thank Mavis. I better take her to the infirmary.

**XX**

**Lucy POV**

My head hurts. Yet again. Why has my head been hurting whenever I wake up? First memories, then ah yes. That's right. Someone threw me into a rock.

I try to sit up, but there's something on my chest. I look down and see the least expected thing after me trying to kill everyone. Natsu, holding my hand, asleep by my side. Not only that, but a few single flowers on the table beside me, and a balloon.

"Lucy" Natsu mutters, startling me.

"Ya?" I ask, making his eyes shoot open and his head turn towards me.

"Lucy…" He repeats.

"Yes Natsu?" I say in amusement.

"Is it really you?" Natsu asks, making me look down at the blanket.

"I guess" I mutter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu asks me.

"I killed all of you. And almost killed you." I whisper.

"But you remember us now right? You didn't remember us then, you were tricked into thinking you should kill us. It wasn't your fault. It was Alice's fault, remember?" Natsu assured me.

"But I am Alice" I tearfully say.

"Hey, don't cry. You're not Alice." Natsu said, reaching up to hug me.

"But, Natsu. I am. The person I'm not is Lucy." I mumble.

"What?" Natsu asks, pulling away.

"My name isn't Lucy. It's Alice." I say, already missing the warmth of his hug.

"Your name is Lucy. There must be some of those lies still in your head." Natsu said with a frown.

"No Natsu. My name isn't Lucy. It's never been Lucy. That was just the name I thought was mine. I'm Alice, Guardian of the Stars." I tell him.

"What?" Natsu asks in confusion.

"My name is Alice Vermillion. One of the Guardians of the Stars. Before humans were created, a race was created called Akarui. It means opposite of dark. The Akarui were the opposite of the dark forces that ruled over the lands. The ones that fought the darkness. They failed in destroying the darkness, so only a few managed to flee the land. Instead, they created a new land. Eventually a world was created from the separation of light and dark being unstable. The light and dark forces had to decide what to do with this land, and after much fighting, decided to make it a place for both forces. A very powerful Akarui made humans and were loved by all Akarui, but the dark forces hated the humans. They polluted them, filled their hearts with evil. This started another battle, weakening the Akarui even more than they already were. All the Akarui were killed off, except for two children of the Akarui who created the humans. They were hidden in the human world. They were scorned for their difference by the humans who's hearts were taken by the darkness. The dark forces were angered by the fact they couldn't pollute the two children. By the time the older child was 16, the darkness figured out who the children were. They attacked, but the children's magic was so strong, it took over the Akarui children's bodies, and wiped out most of the dark forces. They were feared by the humans, and so the two Akarui fled, and went by their Akarui names rather than their human names. Mavis and Alice Vermillion."

Natsu was too speechless to say anymore, and I noticed most of the guild was standing at the infirmary door, unable to say anything, just like Natsu.

"So basically in human terms, I'm an Angel." I finished.

Still silence.

"Are you all going to say something?" I said with a sigh.

"How come you never told us this before?" Wendy squeaked.

"My sister died in an accident. So I wiped my identity and memories. I used my magic to turn myself into a child, and stayed with the Heartfilia family, for they couldn't have a child. So I didn't know my past." I explained.

"Just how old are you?" Gray asked, still dumbstruck.

"Uh oh" Cana slurred.

"Never ask a girl her age…" Bisca sighed.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk" Juvia said.

"Juvia you too!" Gray exclaimed.

"Gray…." I growled, earning a shriek from all the men nearby. I took a deep breath and put on a smile. "I don't know. But next time you ask my age. You'll be roasted turkey in less than a second. Got it?" I threatened.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Gray squealed.

"Gosh, Lucy, you're scary as hell…" Natsu said in fear.

"Wanna try me?" I asked evilly.

"NO-NOPE!" He squeaked.

"Okay!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh, by the way Lucy. We're sorry about earlier. We should have given you a chance. If it weren't for Natsu, we would have pushed away the guild's spark." Gray admitted.

"No. You shouldn't have given me a chance. I still could have been different. But thank you for apologizing." I said.

"We said all those mean things" Juvia said apologetically.

"No no, you had every right to. I killed you all!" I told them.

"No, Lucy. We didn't have a right." Natsu butted in.

"Natsu's correct. We shouldn't have been so mean and untrusting. Most of us didn't even trust Natsu when he told us you were better. Only a few like Wendy, and Levy did. We should have believed you and Natsu. Now, let's go ahead and get that apology party started." Gajeel grumbled.

"Wait wha-?" I asked, as I was pulled off to the party. Into another adventure with Fairy Tail.

**XX**

**Epilogue**

I sat outside staring at the stars, while the cool night sky blew against my face. It was a cloud free night, so it was perfect for star gazing. I could easily spot multiple constellations in the sky.

I was at the party, but it was too loud, and I needed to think. Merging three lives together is really hard believe it or not.

"There you are!" I spun around to see the one and only pink haired pyro.

"Natsu!" I said, returning his huge grin.

"So, the guild throws you this huge party as an apology, and yet you're out here… stargazing?" Natsu questioned in humor.

"Yup"

"Wow" "Can I join you?"

"Of course" I exclaimed, patting the grass beside me. But no. This is Natsu Dragneel we're talking about here. He sat on my lap.

"N-Natsu!" I whined, lightly slapping him on the back of his head.

"Ow, Luce what was that for?!" Natsu complained.

I just grinned and pounded his head.

"Owwww"

"Why are you sitting on my lap?" I asked, puffing my cheeks out.

"Cause. I want to." The pinkette argued. Typical Natsu. Should have known he'd say that.

"And why do you want to?" I teased, ruffling up his hair.

"Cause I like sitting in your lap!" He whined, earning a sigh from me.

"Hey Lucy?" Natsu asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Does your previous life change anything?" Natsu asked, quite nervously I might add. Now I have no reason as to why he was nervous, but he was.

"Well, except for my past, no." I told him.

"Does that mean I can kiss you?" I froze. He wants to kiss me? Well… that makes sense, because we've kissed before. Three times actually. That is if the first one counts.

The words left my mouth before I even could blink.

"Yes Natsu. You can kiss me."

And Natsu Dragneel, the salmon haired idiotic pyro, kissed me.

**The End**

**So, did you like it? I'm really proud of it. I might not be when I re-read it, but I'm proud of it right now xD.**

**What do you think about me doing a prequel to this story? Like a story about Lucy and Mavis's life. I think it would be fun. I didn't want to go too off track from what was going on in the story, and so I only told the basis of her past. I really wanted to get into more detail. I have a really big background story for Alice/Lucy, and I want to make it a story. So I might just do that.**

**Explanation time. If there's missing dialog, that's cause Lucy was so distracted in her thoughts that she didn't bother to pay attention.**

**Omg. This is the longest chapter I've ever written xD. Fyi, I will be re-writing the beginning chapters, then posting it on my new account. Not too much, just so it's better written. Well, I hope you enjoyed Finding Lucy! Leave a review on what you thought of it!**

**Tysm xoxo**

**NEW ACCOUNT: MissCelestialHeart **


End file.
